Baby 4
by karina001
Summary: Wu Fei takes up the leadership of the Clan but has no intentions of abandoning the life he has made for himself.  He intends to maintain his position in the Court of Sanc and continue his courtship of Milliardo and Duo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Auspicious Beginning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG [T?]

Pairing: Heero + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 182. Baby Series 4 #1. Takes place a few minutes following In This Land.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: An Auspicious Beginning

"All in all, I think, an auspicious beginning."

Heero quirked an eyebrow at Milliardo as the King turned from the screen to face the door through which the security contingent would be arriving.

"I saw… little… of note."

The ice blue eyes flicked back to him and a brief twitch of his lips showed Milliardo to be amused. He adjusted the broad brimmed hat, tucking up an errant strand of pale hair, and pulled the brim lower to obscure his eyes and cast much of his face into shadow.

"What you saw was Wu Fei effectively putting the Elder on notice. He was informed there will be no traditional meeting; no private council between The Chang and the Elder. In effect, for the moment at least, there will be no 'court' for the Elder to establish himself within."

Heero considered the screen where Wu Fei stood motionless, watching as the members of the clan were ushered from the large room. Duo stood at Chang's shoulder, eyes on the people moving about them. Every now and then one or two of the clan members would offer a respectful bow to Wu Fei who, in turn, would acknowledge them with a small inclination of his head. Every time Chang acknowledged someone in this manner a ripple would move through those in attendance, as though they could not quite believe it.

"He is acknowledging the individual, which someone in his position traditionally would not do. The Chang would, according to the traditions of the clan, see and interact with only a select few individuals and his words would be passed down a rigidly controlled chain in the hierarchy, eventually reaching the common people."

"Feudal."

Heero's displeasure was evident in that single word and Milliardo could not help but smile. It was feudal, which was what the colony had been renowned for, keeping alive old traditions that had been thrown out of China many centuries in the past. A small traditionalist sect had given rise to the transplanting of ancient Chinese customs onto a sealed colony environment and surviving to the present day. Customs Wu Fei had no intention of continuing, at least not in the forms he had grown up with.

"It was, very much, an elitist culture. It is what he fears many will wish a return to, particularly the older members of the Clan who survived. Our Wu Fei is after a much more modern, relaxed affair, keeping alive their history but advancing forward toward the modern age, something that was banned for centuries."

"It will be interesting to see how events progress."

Milliardo inclined his head, stretching slowly, languidly. "Indeed it will. As I said, it was an auspicious beginning, but it is only a beginning. There are many ways things can deteriorate from here on, and we have a long way to go."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	2. Chapter 2 Formalised Traditions

Title: Formalised Traditions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 182. Baby Series 4 #2. Takes place approximately at the same time as An Auspicious Beginning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Formalised Traditions

"Well, that went well. No rotten tomato throwing, no shouts for time in the stocks."

Wu Fei slanted a glance at Duo, whose whisper had been so low he had almost missed it. Only a few of the people remained in the room and his security detail was preparing to escort him to the waiting vehicle. The small cavalcade of buses arranged to transport the new arrivals were beginning to pull away from the front of the terminal as each was filled.

"It was, I hope, an auspicious beginning. The Elder is not amused and most of them are… shocked?" He looked like he was unhappy with the word and shrugged after a moment. "Whatever, they will learn soon enough I will not return to the formalised traditions of the past."

Duo shrugged slightly. "Do you intend to throw away everything?"

The dark eyed man snorted softly, eyes narrowing as the last of the people who had come so far because of him left the room. There was so much he had found to be stifling and restrictive in his younger years. He had, at one stage, been made to feel inferior. Little more than a well named and blooded, but impoverished, peasant in the eyes of the ruling family, until a shattering series of events had left him as one of the few with 'desired' bloodlines. Suddenly he had been good enough to be betrothed to the daughter of the Long bloodline.

It had been many years ago, but he had been old enough to understand his sudden elevation in circumstances. He had grown up knowing but for a series of accidents he would have been beneath the notice of the elite. It had made him more aware of the class restrictions than most of the elites and given rise to his penchant for defending what he saw as justice, not what he was told was worth the effort to defend.

Ah, how long had it been since he had thought of her, the one he had, if only briefly, wed? But no, now was not the time. She had been all fire and brimstone, a true Dragon of the line, but she had died for that fire in defending the very traditions he was about to toss out on their ancient, out dated and potentially very dusty, butts.

"It would not do to cast aside everything that made us what we were, but not everything is worth maintaining as our every day way of life. In effect, the Clan died with the destruction of the Colony. I am merely attempting to provide a home for those who have been displaced, and who were unable to settle to the way of life on other colonies. It may not work for them, that is their choice, but I have found a home here and I intend to keep it."

"Mr. Chang?" He turned at the low voice to the guard who had joined them. "You car is ready, sir."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	3. Chapter 3 Indoctrinated By The Past

Title: Indoctrinated By The Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 182. Baby Series 4 #3. Takes place approximately thirty minutes following Formalised Traditions.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Indoctrinated By The Past

He could feel his hands beginning to itch, the palms feeling sweaty and uncomfortable the nearer the car came to the accommodation facilities for the Clan. It was temporary accommodation, but he could just imagine what some of their number would think at first sight of the compound.

"I wonder if they might not consider it a concentration camp?"

"Eh?" Duo looked at him askance, brow furrowed. "What is a concentration camp?"

He had spoken aloud then? Unfortunate, but done was done. It had seemed to be going well, rather an auspicious beginning if he did say so himself, but how long that would last…

"My apologies. I was thinking aloud."

Blue eyes narrowed and then turned to peer ahead through the window of the car. It was one of the royal family's formal limousines, the rear of the vehicle separated from the driver by a clear partition that did nothing to obstruct their view of the road. They had had the pick of the garage and chosen this one for good all around visibility. It was notably high status and that was to add to the impression the clan had of Wu Fei.

He was waiting for the questions to come as to why he wore Sanc's insignia. That would be soon enough, he was sure, and they would know he was nothing but a working individual who intended to remain just that.

In a few minutes he would stand before them in their temporary housing and he would learn just how disgruntled many of them would be by that accommodation. It was temporary housing, secure and sheltering from the harsh Sanc weather at this time of the year. It had been chosen for practicality, allowing him easy access to the palace and the work he did there. He would not give up the daily access to Milliardo.

It had been a part of the military compound constructed by the Federation during their occupation of Sanc. Practical as the Sancian people were, they had not torn down the buildings that had housed upward of five hundred soldiers, determining that they would find, eventually, a developer who would make something of the compound.

That developer had proven to be Milliardo. When the need had arisen to accommodate a few hundred individuals the compound had been chosen and renovated, converted to comfortable housing accommodation, meeting rooms and kitchen and dining facilities. On the exterior it was still obvious what the buildings once had been, but the interior of the structures had been modified with comfort in mind.

"If anyone calls that a concentration camp after all the work that has been done on it…" Duo snorted, shaking his head. "I'd like to hear their suggestions for housing so many in the formative stages of this… this… well, you know what I mean."

"I know."

He did know. Only too well. The King had spared as much in the way of finances as he possibly could, given the nature of this reformation of Sanc. Money was tight, projects to rebuild the city and suburbs were many, and there was always someone asking for more funds. Wu Fei had the vague idea something had been mentioned about turning the investment in the compound at some later time into hotel accommodation, but he was uncertain of that. At the time he had been distracted by other matters.

The massive walls of the complex reared up ahead and he wished they might have been painted something other than that military grey they had been for so many years, but the money had gone to other, more needed areas than painting walls that would weather and discolour. The Federation had at least used long lasting, durable paint, even if the colour was unimaginative in this far from military use of the complex.

There were guards at the gate but the gates stood open and inviting, and as they pulled in they could see the line of buses before the main accommodations block. People were milling about, looking around, looking… frightened.

Wu Fei sighed. "Do they think I brought them here to imprison them?"

"They have been indoctrinated by the past. You know what the Federation was like, Fei. You know the stories that circulated around the colonies. Look what your Elders did when they thought the colony would be invaded."

He sighed softly, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement of Duo's simple truth. The constant wars, the tales of atrocities, the mere fact they really had nowhere to go; they had not fitted in on the colonies they had fled to…

"Then one must simply deal with it and put their minds at rest. I never expected this to be easy and I will admit that thus far it has been easier than my fears had me believing. One always imagines the worst."

Duo exited the car first, stepping to one side for him to make his entrance, acting the perfect bodyguard, eyes everywhere, seeking every detail. He stepped from the limousine and made his way through the suddenly silent crowd and up the steps to the double entry doors. He surveyed them for a long moment, his expression, he hoped, reflected his state of calm. If he was calm and controlled he would be more believable.

"We have made an auspicious beginning and I would commend you on the trust you displayed in coming to Sanc, and I assure you all your trust is well founded. An aide will take the names of those you nominate to represent you this evening in an audience with the King. I request that you all remember we are the guests of the King of Sanc, who has been kind enough to house us all together. Given our numbers such is not an easy thing and these accommodations have been modified to allow for greater comfort. There are aides waiting to take your names and assign you your rooms. Tours will be held around the immediate accommodation wings and to the meeting rooms and kitchens. Tomorrow will be time enough to talk of the transport facilities and tours of the city. In time we will discuss the relocation to permanent quarters, but that must wait for a later meeting."

He had their attention and he could see the uncertainty in many of them. None had, as yet, entered the complex buildings and perhaps that might put their minds at rest. It no longer had the austerity of the former military barracks and though it was not four star accommodation, it was certainly far above what he liked to describe as 'cheap and tacky'.

"There will be a meeting for which I request you to gather in the main assembly hall in one hours time. This should be sufficient for you to find your accommodation and have the initial tour. It has been a long day for all and I hope that you consider it to have been a good day. The staff present are here to assist you, please speak to them if you have any questions or needs. I am informed that for those of you who might require regular medical monitoring there is medical staff on hand, and a pharmaceutical specialist to assist you. For the moment I bid you find your assigned accommodation. Welcome to Sanc."

He turned to Duo and inclined his head slightly, the double doors swinging open before him to admit them into the blessedly warm interior of the foyer.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	4. Chapter 4 The Best and the Worst

Title: The Best and the Worst

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 183. Baby Series 4 #4. Takes place Indoctrinated by the Past.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Best and the Worst

Useless sentimentality. They would find none of it here. It was all well and good to walk down memory lane, but that was for private moments, personal moments. He was not one to dwell on the past at the best of times, and this was certainly not the best of times.

There was nothing mushy, soft or sweet about this day, and there was too much to do to be nostalgic about bygone days. To be honest there were few memories he could get pleasantly sentimental about. Most of his memories were of his childhood and far from endearing.

"That thunder cloud hovering over your head is about to break out into lightning strikes, Fei. What's up?"

Duo stretched slowly, languidly, and he took the opportunity to admire the long lean figure. Now that view he might consider getting sentimental about in a year or three. Duo had grown taller and slender. He was shorter, though he carried more bulk than the chestnut haired friend who had not once left him to dwell on his fate this day.

He was grateful for the company and the never ending optimism that Duo always seemed to exude.

"Nothing, really. It has gone much easier than I expected, though I have yet to face the Elder. There have been no recriminations. No one appears to have… issues… with me."

"All good. Better than good, really. If they have problems and want them dealt with then they have to come out and talk about them eventually, so don't sweat it. Sitting on the fence prevaricating gets a body nowhere. On L2 it could get you killed… or worse. Pointing the finger and saying it was 'his fault'; well that's all well and good, but what point in it is there? On L2 that was when things were really bad, 'cause that was when you realised you broke the cardinal rule."

Dark eyes noted the deepening blue of his companion's eyes, the growing air of serious contemplation. It was unlike Duo to show his serious side in a public place. He too often played the Jester. Too many people did not give him a second thought and that was their mistake, their downfall. He had been guilty of it, after all, so he would know.

"And what cardinal rule is that, Duo?"

"You learned not to rely on anyone; you could only be sure of yourself, and then not really. If you were hungry enough, if you were desperate enough, you might sell yourself out for a crust of bread or a warm place to sleep. I don't have a lot of good memories to get sentimental over, Wu Fei, there were few people I ever learned to trust to any degree, but Solo…" Duo's eyes looked far into the distant past. "Solo's got to be the best of the memories I don't want to forget. The best… and the worst of them."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	5. Chapter 5 Worth Fighting For

Title: Worth Fighting For

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 183. Baby Series 4 #5. Takes place following The Best and the Worst.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Worth Fighting For

"If this Solo meant so much to you, why do you say memories of him are 'the worst'?"

"He died. If I'd been faster… If I could have gotten to the medical station and stolen the vaccine faster, then I could have saved him. He was everything to us, Fei. Mother, father, brother… He was always there, lookin' after us younger kids… and then he wasn't. Because I failed him… and the others who relied on him. He always told us not to trust anyone, to rely on ourselves. When I could have shown him he could rely on me… I failed him."

"You are not the sort to waste time needlessly. Now or, I think, then. It is no doubt, cold comfort, but I believe he knew you were trying and would not blame you."

"Not much for any of us to look back on with soft and soppy reflection, and what there is, is probably best left for coffee with the insomniacs club. Fei, do you realise how long we sit around that table and not talk? Each of us just sitting there, nursing cold coffee or tea, lost in our own heads; remembering the past. Wondering how things would have turned out if we had taken different paths. If we made different choices… Honestly, Fei, we make a great group of conversationalists some nights."

Wu Fei felt a smile tug at his lips. It surprised him as he hardly felt like smiling. "Have you noticed the nights when we don't have to really speak? We just sit there, looking at each other, and we know what is being said with just a look? Or the lightest of touches. We have entire conversations that require not a single spoken word."

"Yeah." Duo's eyes softened, his mood visibly improving. "Zechs is looking better too, I think, for the contact. He doesn't look so… depressed… most nights. You know, I guess sentimentality has its proper place? Give it the right circumstances, the right setting, and it makes you end up tallying your blessings more than your curses. You just gotta not let it rule you and depress the shit out of you."

"You have rather a unique philosophy, my friend."

"Hell, yeah. Always look on the bright side. I try not to look back 'cause there ain't a great deal to look back on fondly, leastwise for me. When I do remember the good things it makes me smile. That's good. It reminds me how far I've come. I know I still have a long way to go before I get what I want, but I can see the progress."

"It enables us to see the course of our path and to correct that course if we deviate even the smallest degree."

"I've always had to work for what I wanted, Fei, and the stuff I really, really wanted was always worth the effort. You and Zechsy… Your are worth fighting for. "

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimental Mush

Title: Sentimental Mush

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 183. Baby Series 4 #6. Takes place following Worth Fighting For.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sentimental Mush

Dark eyes swept the length and breadth of the long hall, the austere lines of which were softened by artfully arranged swathes of rich red fabric and paintings decorating the walls. Large vases with elaborate and colourful floral decorations alternated with the paintings. He was uncertain what the large space had been used for in its original persona, but now it was remade into the Great Hall. Hundreds of comfortably cushioned seats were placed in neat rows down the centre of the hall, a raised dais at the head of the room held a single seat identical to all of the others.

Wu Fei stood at one of the windows draped with the dark red velvet, looking through the frosted glass, though there was nothing for him to see beyond it. A pace away Duo leaned casually against the wall, bright eyes constantly moving, watching, seeking any indication they might not be alone.

"We are worth fighting for, my friend?"

"Yeah." Duo's voice was equally as low as his companion's, a whisper that could not be heard three paces away, but still his eyes swept the hall for any listeners. "Yeah, you are. You know I'm not one for sentimental mush, there's nothing soft and mushy about me. I'm more likely to punch a person's face in than kiss them, but hey, I have my good points. I know what I like. I might talk too much, I might be brash and everyone thinks of me as the Court Jester, even before I ended up in Sanc, but…"

The shrug of broad, but still slender, shoulders was eloquent. He glanced briefly at the ornate clock hung on the wall backing the stage and knew this brief intermission would not last much longer.

"Sentimentality has a place in our lives, even in the lives of those who have killed. We are human, and therefore we feel. We get attached to people and places… to things. I miss Nataku. It was only a lump of metal parts, circuits and hydraulics, but.."

"Yeah." Duo filled in the pause with the single word, more of a sigh than a word. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss Scythe bad some days. Not because there is someone I'd like to step on, though there are a few of them in the court could do with flattening a bit, but… Hell, Scythe was my mate, my friend, my confidant. I could talk to that hulking piece of scrap with bite, where I couldn't talk to anyone else."

"Yes. Nataku knew my innermost fears, my anger, my fury. I could rage and I could… I could weep with Nataku, and no one would judge me. No one need know."

Duo sighed deeply, eyes closed for a long moment as he remembered the machine that had been his constant companion during the war. "I wonder if the others miss their Gundams?"

"I believe they would."

"There is one machine I'd never be sentimental about. Bastard of a machine. That Zero… Heero might have liked it, but not me. I didn't like it at all. Not like Scythe. Scythe never judged me and found me wanting. Scythe tested me, but never, never like that."

Wu Fei rubbed his hands together lightly, head tilted slightly to one side, dark eyes looking inward in reflection.

"I have fonder memories of Zero, in that it led me to want to live again. It led me out of my unreasoning rage at the war, at Oz, at the Elders… and into anger focused on one man. Perhaps that is not a good thing, on reflection, but to focus my anger on Khushrenada was better than having that anger toward every living, breathing thing. Zero was never soft with a pilot. Winner would have far from fond memories of it. He still screams, I think, in his sleep. Barton… When you think about it, Zero gave Barton back his memories. If any of us would think better of the machine, it would be him."

"And Heero. He got on just fine with the brute."

Duo felt his finger nails digging into his palms and made a conscious effort to open his fingers, to let go of the searing angst that always filled him when he thought of his time in the cockpit of the machine. No, he did not like Zero.

"Hey Fei?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think Zechs feels about the mobile suits he flew? He flew Wing Zero for a time."

Wu Fei closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the icy glass for a long moment. "And a Leo. I understand he modified a production Leo to better suit him. Tallgeese he made his own."

"And there was… Epyon."

Wu Fei could not hide the shudder at the name. "Yes. There was Epyon."

"Some days I wish... He gets that look in his eyes, you know? That look I'll always associate with Epyon. When it happens I wish I could just grab the bastard and give him a cuddle."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	7. Chapter 7 The Greatest Challenge

Title: The Greatest Challenge

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 184. Baby Series 4 #7. Takes place a few minutes following after Sentimental Mush.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Greatest Challenge

"What does not kill us, makes us stronger."

Wu Fei inclined his head, acknowledging that truth. "We have, against all probability to the contrary, survived. We are stronger for the trials of our resolve, our efforts and, ultimately, of our faith in ourselves. Even if, at the time, we did not feel that faith. At least, I did not. I was too angry, too hurt to feel much of anything."

"They say anger in itself is a strength."

"True, but it can also be one's greatest weakness. I was fortunate to survive my own arrogance and my rage. I should have died."

"I could have died half a dozen times in the last year of the war alone, and you don't want to know how many times I should have died as a street urchin. I was a poisonous little rat at one stage and I had my own brand of arrogance to wrestle with. I honestly don't rightly know how I turned out so well, but it probably had a shit load to do with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen… and stowing away on that Sweeper ship."

"Surviving. That is the true measure of our strength. Surviving adversity. Accepting the challenge and not stopping until we have conquered it."

"Or surviving it by the skin of your teeth. I scraped through so many things that should have killed me as a kid, but I'm still here, no thanks to the war trying to kill me, but then, it was a challenge. I thrive on challenge. Surviving Sanc… now I think that might just be the hardest challenge I have yet faced."

Wu Fei turned dark eyes to his companion. "Sanc is your greatest challenge? How so?"

"I'm a street rat, Fei. I was born in some gutter on L2 and had no education at all until I was taken in by the Maxwell Church. All I learned on the streets was survival skills to keep me alive. Not complaining, mind you, I know who and what I am. The Sweepers were the ones who really gave me an education and something to aim for in life, but the war and coming to the attention of that rat faced bastard building Scythe changed where I thought I might go with my life. I met you lot. We are a select group, you know? No two of us come from the same background, we've each had our own challenges to face and conquer, but we came from it all in one piece and relatively sane. Stronger."

"What makes Sanc a greater challenge than surviving a war?"

The smile widened on Duo's face, his eyes deepening to violet but there was no hint of Shinigami for once, just a fierce acceptance of a challenge.

"You. You and Zechs. Dealing with high brow assholes who think they are better than me. Working on that power project. Living, Fei. Really living now that there is the chance to do more than just survive."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	8. Chapter 8 It Was The Challenge

Title: It Was The Challenge

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 184. Baby Series 4 #8. Takes place immediately following The Greatest Challenge.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shenlong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: It Was The Challenge

"This is where we find out how strong we are. Where we learn if all that tempering during the war turned our hides to steel or iron. Or just maybe it forged us into a sheet of pure Gundanium. I like a good challenge, Chang Wu Fei, and believe me, I don't expect an easy fight. I've never had it easy and, to be honest, I would not know what to do with myself if anything came easy. It's the challenge that makes the end result worthwhile."

To that he could only incline his head and acknowledge Duo was correct. It was the challenge of living that made the rewards of living worth while. He himself appreciated the things he struggled to achieve more than the hand outs others expected him to be grateful for.

He had his Clan to provide for, to protect, but he would not merely be providing for their needs, nor would he expect them to cater to his needs as they, traditionally, would have in the past. He was not intending to walk back through time and initiate the strengths and weaknesses of that feudal system. He had been forged to a new strength, and that forging had not come easily. He would see those who looked to him for guidance and protection worked for their future and that they would appreciate it.

Sanc was no holiday for any of them. It was a country struggling to recover from war, from an invasion and an occupation that had held them for near a generation. Occupation had become liberation at the hands of Oz, though they had not known it at the time, at the hands of their own Prince's battalion. Freedom had suffered under yet another invasion and occupying force, though this time the subjugation had been brief.

Sanc had suffered in the recent past. Sanc had healing yet to do, and her sovereign had been tempered by the same vicious trials as had tested his people's resolve. Milliardo would stand firm, offering a guiding hand, supporting those who required it, but he would not offer hand outs… to anyone.

The aid he was offering to the Chang Clan was far from hand outs. An opportunity was given, what they made of that opportunity was up to them… up to him as their leader. He could not make the best of this opportunity without their aid, freely given.

They did not know it yet, but they would work, and work hard to shape a future. He expected no less effort from his people than Milliardo expected of his.

"What does not kill you makes you stronger. Physically, perhaps not, it can certainly weaken you, but your character… That indeed is forged stronger."

"Yeah, that's the truth." Duo grinned. "I expect to have to work hard, but I expect one hell of a reward for my efforts in the future. I look forward to the cold winter nights… and to a bed warmer than any other."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	9. Chapter 9 Patience

Title: Patience

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 184. Baby Series 4 #9. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Best and the Worst.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Patience

"Sir."

He inclined his head and the security contingent faded into the side hallways and strategically hidden nooks and crannies of the grand foyer. The palace had been built by a paranoid bastard who surrounded himself with all manner of security devices, living and mechanical. Tall, elegant classical sculptures obscured hidden nooks where up to two people could comfortably be hidden. Great oversized classical urns with elaborate floral living sculptures hid more; and, in one instance, a secret room, small but with a stair leading down into the bowels of the earth. He had yet to explore that one, but he was fairly sure Pagan did not know of its existence.

The secret room itself was shielded from electronic detection and it had been an accident that he had stumbled on the secret. He needed a few more nights of study before he could be sure he had determined the trip mechanism guarding the stairs and that it was safe to trigger it, but he had learned the value of patience. There were rare nights when he was the only one who prowled the hallways who was not security, or the skeleton crew of night staff providing for the needs of the palace tenants.

If the mechanism continued to baffle him, if he could not be sure he had determined all of its surprises, then he would turn to the one person in the palace he was sure would guard the secret and be only too happy to investigate. Duo would enjoy sneaking around, avoiding security, exploring a secret passage. He had not had an opportunity to further investigate since their return, the insomniacs club had been active each night, but that was alright, it gave him something to look forward to. He had, at least, managed to ascertain no one had opened the room during his absence.

Patience. It was a strength, it made one stronger.

Oh yes, he had been known to be impatient from time to time, but he needed everyone, including that wily old fox Pagan, to underestimate him. They needed to think of him as Milliardo Peacecraft, to think they had tamed him, to forget that it had been Milliardo Peacecraft who had commanded Libra and not Zechs Marquise.

Of the two persona's it was Milliado Peacecraft that was the more dangerous. They had to forget that, though some days it grated that he had to take the crap members of the court and visiting dignitaries dealt. Always ever so polite, of course. It did not do to openly insult a ruling monarch, but he knew, only too well, what, who, they thought sat on the throne. He had to be careful, but patience could only make him stronger.

It would be odd to not have Chang close for the next week. They would see each other in a purely professional capacity, but the man had added responsibilities now that his Clan had arrived. He would…

Miss him.

When had he gotten so attached?

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	10. Chapter 10 Kaleidoscope

Title: Kaleidoscope

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 185. Baby Series 4 #10. Takes place approximately 30 minutes following It Was The Challenge.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Kaleidoscope

"You will find, the more time you spend in Sanc, that the country and the people might best be described as a kaleidoscopia. This country and its people are a testament to the vagaries of the past and the hopes held for the future. Sanc is unique amidst the countries of Earth. Its history reveals a complex intermeshing; an intermingling hodgepodge of societies, races, creeds and religions, all of which are accepted or tolerated without conflict arising. Much as the individual beads and chips of coloured glass in a kaleidoscope form into complex and beautiful patterns within the faceted tube, so has its rich history formed a unique and rich country."

Duo flicked his gaze to the shadowed figure that slipped into place to one side of the stage, knowing Heero's arrival would largely be missed by the majority of Wu Fei's audience. He stood, as he had throughout the day, at Wu Fei's right hand, half a pace behind the Chang of Chang. A bodyguard, yes, but also a physical presence offering silent support to the man himself.

"Sanc has been constructed on firm foundations laid down throughout history. Tolerance for the traditions and beliefs of others is integral to the psyche of the citizens. Like all countries of Europe it has seen its share of bloodshed, revolution and invasion, but it has emerged from these trials stronger and more willing. Its people have been more determined to accept others who seek a sanctuary, who wish to build a home away from the intolerance and persecution of other lands… or from tragedies. Sanc has emerged from the recent war wounded, hurting, but with her people determined to grow in strength of character. Subjugation and conflict they have, once again, endured. To the Clan, also the survivors of conflict, of tragedy, has been extended an invitation to settle in peace. This land and its people know and understand what it is to lose that which fundamentally gives us our identity."

Shrouded in shadows Heero flicked his gaze over the audience. Chang held their attention, even the children were still, attentive to their parents and to the man standing in the centre of the stage.

"You will find, as I have found, the people of Sanc to be tolerant, friendly and helpful. Of this I have no doubt as these people have accepted me without trepidation since my arrival. I did not know what to expect when first I came to Sanc. I did not expect to remain here, but I have found in this country of many colours and many races, an appreciation for the beauty of the world I have not found elsewhere. I came to understand that the people of Sanc have been forged in fire and tempered in the flaming mettle of war. I came to understand that these people know adversity, they know despair, they know what it is to be adrift… and they came through their trial."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	11. Chapter 11 Done Is Done

Since it is Easter Saturday here I will take this chance to wish everyone a Happy Easter who follows the tradition and holiday. All the best.

Karina

000ooo000

Title: Done Is Done

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 185. Baby Series 4 #11. Takes place after Kaleidoscope.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLOng Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Done Is Done

"I will not make excuses to you as to why I have not sought out other survivors of the Clan before now. Like you I have struggled to accept the hand that was dealt to us in the war. Like you I have struggled to understand why it happened and, I believe it must be said, here and now and hopefully never again, that it was not Oz, or the Alliance forces, who detonated the colony. We must not make the mistake of using that excuse to excuse the inexcusable. The unforgivable."

Dark eyes seemed to burn with the force of his personality as he stared out into his audience. He looked at no one and yet everyone felt the fire of his gaze, the intensity of it.

"For whatever reasons seemed valid to them, our own Elders chose to destroy the place we all called home, taking our families, our friends, with them."

Watching from the sidelines Heero wondered if Chang noted every flinch, every flicker of an eyelash. He could see it, but Wu Fei had strong lights to contend with and might not notice, but whether he did or not he continued with his address.

"There is an expression used in Sanc… Done is done. It can not be undone. It is used for something as simple as overturning a cup of milk, to the tragic death of a family member. Done is done. It can not be undone. It applies to us. Understanding 'why' the colony was detonated may be discussed in private or at public meetings, but I, and I am sure 'you', will contemplate that question throughout my life. But the truth of the matter is that it is done. It can not be undone. It is time to move on, to go forward, to allow ourselves to grow new roots, to secure a new beginning."

He listened to a security update, satisfied that the grounds were secured and returned his attention to the stage where Chang had finally moved, to take a small step forward, toward the edge of the stage and noted Duo subtly shifting his position to mirror that step.

"I have likened Sanc to a kaleidoscope of coloured beads. History gifts these beads, one by one or a handful at a time, to the mechanism and the simple system of mirrors, reflections and angles shape it into a brilliantly shifting and always beautiful pattern. It is my belief that the Clan, that we who are of the blood of Chang, each and every one of us, are in ourselves very beautifully coloured beads. I believe that if we lend our beads, our selves and our children's future, to the existing kaleidoscope that is Sanc, that we can make a richer, and more wonderful patterning than already exists."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	12. Chapter 12 Solid Foundations

Title: Solid Foundations

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Heero

Notes: Challenge 185. Baby Series 4 #12. Takes place after Done Is Done.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Solid Foundations

"I believe a brilliant future awaits our children, birthed from the foundations we lay down. We are few in number but our colours, like the chips, beads and brilliant coloured gems their reflections create in the mirrors and angles that make up the paths to the future, will be extraordinarily bright in the shifting future that lies before us."

On his breast the insignia of his standing as the King's liaison to Parliament glinted brilliant colour, emphasising the words of his speech.

"It will not be easy. Nothing worth having ever comes easily. It will not be quick. It is the long term projects that endure the longest, that shine the brightest, that inspire the most in those who come after its completion. We must take a page out of history's past; the tragedy that befell our kin, and we must reshape ourselves, forging ourselves stronger, colouring ourselves brighter. We must move forward with confidence in ourselves, in our ability to shape something out of nothing, for in all honesty, we have more than nothing. We have ourselves. We have our strong backs. We have each other. We have our heritage, our history as Clan. We have no shortage of brilliance in intellect and skills base to offer to the people of Sanc for our mutual future. We have a future to craft for our children and for ourselves."

A faint inclination of the dark maned head gave the illusion he looked directly into each individuals eyes, that he was speaking entirely to each single person. He spoke to them all, but he spoke to them individually and he expected them to hear him, if not agree with him.

"This will be no free ticket to the future. We will be given no charitable handouts. Sanc in its present state is incapable of simply giving us a future when it is struggling to shape a future. What we are offered here is a chance. A place to make our own, but a place that will forever belong to Sanc. We will be another jewel in the kaleidoscope, adding more colour, more form, more design to the whole. And we will be a bright, brilliantly coloured jewel. We will be Clan, we will remain Chang, but our people will become a part of Sanc, as those in the past who came here as we now come, became a part of the whole. Being an individual and yet being a part of the whole is the challenge that lies ahead of us."

Taking a moment to pause and take a deeper, heavier breath, Wu Fei tilted his chin up slightly, eyes blazing.

"We will be expected to work, each and every one of us, to further Sanc. We will be expected to work for our living, to work to build homes, to work to belong. We are NOT expected to give up all that made us Chang, all that made us Clan. We will be given assistance, but we will not be given everything simply because we are here. If you seek hand outs, if you expect to be given all that you need for no expenditure on your part, there will be a shuttle waiting at noon tomorrow to take you back to the colony of your choice. Speak up at the conclusion of this meeting. We ALL are expected to pull our own weight and there will be no exceptions."

He heard the restless whispers, the eyes that flicked to the very young and the very old and he felt his lips twitch into a small, knowing smile.

"Those who are young will be expected to learn, to give their every effort to educate themselves, to offer a future for the Clan and the country. Those who are infirm or elderly can find employment in a variety of means, not the least of which is assisting the historians of Sanc in writing down and studying the history of the Clan, that nothing more than necessary will be lost to time. A Council of Representatives will be formed who will report to me and represent the needs of the people who chose them, that they do not lack for what is needed. We shall not have the aristocracy and elitism that brought us down in the past."

He had them again, watching him, listening. He could feel the Elder's eyes boring holes in him.

"Everyone will have the right to seek me out. Everyone has the right to be heard. In my absence I will have an aide who will ensure that I receive word of anyone who requires a word with me. Yes, I will not be present at all times, I too have work to do. I have employment that demands my attention, a position in the King's Court, and I will not give up that position. In keeping that position I have the honour to have the King's ear, and that position has led to you being here, in Sanc, with the chance to have a bright future before you. In the future, who knows where else this beginning might lead? This is a beginning and in every beginning, to build something wonderful, everyone must work. The harder one works, the more solid the foundation on which we shall build."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	13. Chapter 13 An Elderly Dragon

Title: An Elderly Dragon

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Huán Hu, Duo, Heero

Notes: Challenge 186. Baby Series 4 #13. Takes place approximately thirty minutes following Solid Foundations.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: An Elderly Dragon

"You demean us. You destroy who we are with this idiocy."

Wu Fei was well aware of Duo at his back and Yuy at the door, watching with a blank face and too bright eyes. He was uncertain what either of his friends thought of the elder or his accusation. He had known there would be misunderstandings, that there would be objections; that there would be a tough fight ahead. He had no clue what the Elder would be like, given there had been little warning the man would appear.

"We are Clan. We are ancient beyond this pitiful settlement of European dogs. We have a proud history that should not be subjugated beneath the whimsy of these barbarian upstarts."

He inclined his head slightly, watching the man. He was working himself up to a fine display, a vein throbbing visibly in his age creased countenance. He might have been an elderly dragon for all the sparks he was putting out with the fire of his zeal.

"We are Clan. We belong to a proud history…"

"You have said that already." Duo's irreverent whisper was audible enough to Wu Fei, though not to the old man currently venting in the privacy of what Heero had announced as an audience room.

Those who wished to speak to him in private could do so in this small room which must once have been an office. He had announced he would be available to listen to petitions or simple questions and had made it plain everyone could speak to him. In past days only the esteemed Elders and a select group of servants would have access to the Chang, and Wu Fei would not have such days of seclusion be his lot in life. He was not intending to resurrect the old Clan ways but seeking to establish newer, less formal interactions between the rigidly segregated Clan society.

"Huán Hu. I know I made it plain I was not one for great formality, however, I demand a certain level of respect from people."

"Respect? You expect respect to be given when you show no respect for the Clan's traditions and presume to demand of the Clan a willingness to turn our backs on the traditions of our past? You presume to demand we abandon what makes us Clan? You presume!"

Spittle flecked the thin lips, fire lit the dark eyes and the claw like fingers trembled as he stood rigidly erect, glaring at Wu Fei and fired with wrath.

"I presume to expect a modicum of good manners and a willing ear from all of the Clan. I presume to expect logical discussions to take place over a period of time. I presume to expect that these people who have given us a place to build a new life as Clan, be given the respect they deserve. I presume, Sir. I presume a great deal, but then listening to you it is clear that you too, presume."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	14. Chapter 14 We Can Not Go Back

Title: We Can Not Go Back

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Huán Hu, Heero

Notes: Challenge 186. Baby Series 4 #14. Takes place immediately following An Elderly Dragon.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: We Can Not Go Back

"Upstart!"

"And proud of it, I am, after all, Chang. It is what we do best. Much as I enjoy listening to you rant, we have limited time with which to speak. Others wish to speak with me and there will be ample opportunity for us to continue this discussion through coming weeks. Nothing is set in stone, Elder. Consultation must be taken on the path that lies ahead and I suggest you remember that and offer council, productive input, as we move to shape the future."

Heero watched the glaring contest, silently applauding Chang's control. He might have been tempted to punch out the elderly man if he had been spoken to in that condescending tone. He had to watch and learn. Anastasia was preparing him to deal with the same kind of 'important' personages as Wu Fei now faced on a daily basis, without embarrassing the Sanc Kingdom.

"Elder, nothing would please me more than to work with you in reviving what is left of our people and our culture. We will need to agree to disagree on many points, but I am sure the one thing we see eye to eye on is that we have to have a working relationship. We need to see that our people survive and do not vanish into the night that is obscurity. I do not know what it is you have been doing since the colony was detonated, but I have travelled extensively and I have learned I can not isolate myself to one method, one mode of thinking. I have learned unpalatable truths must be acknowledged, and that we must move on. Our home is gone. It is so much dust and debris floating out there in the hard vacuum of space. Everything is destroyed. The treasures of our Clan are a debris field. All we have of that time is memories and what ever small personal items we carried with us."

The old man almost snarled, Wu Fei saw it and he sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead, allowing his weariness to be apparent.

"We can not go back. I have no time machine that will bring back what was destroyed. I have learned to be practical in the time I have existed, lost, looking for something I could not even put a name to until recently. It is a bitter pill to swallow but we can not magically resurrect what has been taken from us, nor should we seek to. Resurrection would do nothing but return the same stilted philosophy that led to the destruction of the colony and the decimation of our people. There is no country on this Earth, other than Sanc, who has offered us sanctuary. No colony in space has made room for us to be a people together. Did you find anyone who would take the clan and permit us to remain Chang, true to our old ways and aloof from the society peculiar to that country?"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	15. Chapter 15 In Blood and Fire

Title: In Blood and Fire

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Huán Hu, Heero, Duo

Notes: Challenge 186. Baby Series 4 #15. Takes place immediately after We Can Not Go Back.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In Blood and Fire

He knew the answer would be no.

It had to be, because in his own wanderings during the year after the war ended and for a time after he had set his ghosts to rest with the downfall of Dekim Barton, he had looked. He had not known what it was he was seeking, but he knew now, and he had found no place where he or the Clan might settle and found a colony in isolation from the world at large.

It was the very reason why their ancestors had forged out into space in the first place, because they objected to an open culture, to losing the isolated, rigid structure of their old traditions. The move had brought the clan some time, but it had ultimately led to the Elders detonating the colony.

"How is it preservation of a culture, a society, if one detonates both the people and their home? I have struggled to understand their logic, to understand why they did it. Whilst there is life there is hope. In death there is nothing."

The old man stood frozen, not even a tremble as he stared at the younger man. Wu Fei shook his head slightly, dark eyes intense and it seemed to Heero that he was hoping the Elder might answer him; might give him an answer that he could understand if not accept.

"Resurrection is not what we need. It is all well and good to rebuild everything exactly as it was, but it will be a copy, a false image. We are not as we were then. Our Clan is not as it was, losing everything has changed us, and ignoring what has happened will serve no purpose."

"We are Chang!" The old man spat out. "Chang! We are of an ancient bloodline, an ancient culture. We were refined…"

"In blood and fire. China was reformed and reformed again and again before the Chang and the Long rose to power and then faded into obscurity because they would not condone the changes taking place around them. It happened to all of those who ruled in China throughout the ages. I have learned that nothing lasts forever, not even hate. We mutate, we change, or we fade into obscurity. If you wish to keep our culture alive then this is the best I can do. Keep us together, remember the old ways and write it down. Adapt to the new world, learn to live by rules in truth not so different to our own. I have no intention of forgetting the culture into which I was born. I want to preserve it even if I do not wish to be restricted by it until I can no longer breathe! I want those who follow me to have a place to call home, to be able to understand where they came from, their history and their future laid out before them. Sanc has offered us that chance."

"You think to Westernise us!"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	16. Chapter 16 Swallowed Into Obscurity

Title: Swallowed Into Obscurity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Huán Hu, Heero

Notes: Challenge 186. Baby Series 4 #16. Takes place immediately after In Blood and Fire.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Swallowed Into Obscurity

"I think to give us the chance to live. I ask that you give some thought to it, to helping us find our feet. They came here because they could not settle elsewhere and they have tried! As I tried. As you have tried, I think. I will require strong people who understand how to operate in the world of politics. I am still learning and I have gained good teachers, but there is always room for another who can teach me how to get the best for those I care for. Sanc has opened itself to me, accepted me and I know it will accept the Clan. They have done it before and are willing to do it again."

"You would have us swallowed up into obscurity amidst…"

"I would have us enter into a relationship, mutually beneficial, to our Clan and to everyone who lives in Sanc. I would have people learn of our history, our culture, as I learn of the history and cultures of the diverse peoples who make up this land. I would have us accepted for being ourselves, unique, and willing to accept the traits of a people who have been trampled over, invaded, risen above the conquest to stride forward time and again throughout history. As our Ancestors likewise endured. I would have us accept Sanc as the people and land have accepted others who found themselves outcasts. We are not alone here. Sanc picks up the flotsam and jetsam of this world and turns it into wondrously crafted masterpiece the world can only stare at in abject awe. I have high hopes for the future, Elder and I have no intention of seeing the Clan vanish from history. This is a new page in the new book fate has thrown us, and we need to fill the book with our pride, our creativity and our strength."

"The Clan will be swallowed into obscurity."

"If we do fall into obscurity it will only be because we did not fight hard enough to maintain our personal identities and integrity. We will get out of this arrangement with Sanc exactly what we put into it. Nothing in life is free; nothing worth having in this life comes without a struggle. It is simply the natural order of things."

The glaring contest, Heero decided, was going to explode soon, if someone did not give ground. He was fairly sure Wu Fei had given as much ground as he would in this clash of wills. Too much more and the Elder would think he could dominate the much younger man.

"Within a hundred years, four generations, no one will know the proud history of the Chang. No one will understand what makes us Chang. No one will know the name as more than an oddity amidst these European curs. We will be looked down upon, treated as second class citizens. It happened in the past; it always happens."

"As you look down upon Europeans? As you consider them to be inferior to you? As you believe yourself to be better than they? Listen to yourself, esteemed Elder. Just listen to yourself. You are no better than the worst of those who see themselves as better than others. It is not a symptom isolated to Europeans. It was rife within China in ancient days and it is no less in existence now as then! China segregated itself from the entire known world in the dark depths of history. What did that lead to? Invasion, repeatedly and even our vaunted ancestors could not keep the invaders out. Again and again it happened and always there was the 'we are better than thou' mentality… On both sides! We have a chance here to make a place for ourselves. We have a chance to become one with Sanc, with the land and the peoples who are already in residence and we do not have to lose everything that we identify as Chang. Resurrection as Chang is possible, but not as the old Chang. Elements must be maintained, practised, that we remain Chang, but other elements should be consigned to history. Traditions should be recorded, honoured, but we should not be made slaves to it."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	17. Chapter 17 The Inevitable

Title: Inevitable

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 187. Baby Series 4 #17. Takes place a few hours following Swallowed Into Obscurity

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Inevitable

Relena settled the folds of the cream coloured gown, smoothing a hand over the silken folds with an absent look into the mirror. Her reflection revealed she looked the part of the Princess Royal. Her jewellery sparkled as it was supposed to, the gown enhanced her figure and colouring, again, as it was supposed to. Her shoes were an off white, not really cream, and peeked from beneath the hem as she half turned, the silver accents of the stitching glinting a little, just enough to draw an attentive eye.

Everything was as it was meant to be. She would look the part she was intended to play in the stage being set for the evening.

Her mother inclined her head to her make up artist, surveying her reflection with satisfaction. Where Relena wore cream, white gold and sapphires, her mother wore powder blue and pearls.

Her brother was King, as he had been born to be, and she was the Princess Royal. Despite the invasions, despite the sorry, sordid politics of the times, somehow, they had come to this point where Milliardo was King. When even he had determined he would never wear the crown or carry the responsibility of restoring a country to prosperity.

Time held no thoughts to the will of man, marching inexorably forward under a divine guiding hand.

And Wu Fei, like Milliardo, like herself, had not been able to escape the reality of their birthright.

He was The Chang, no matter if he was willing to draw on the mantle or not. Like the children of Sanc he found himself walking the path of his ancestors. It was rather annoying, actually, that they had proven there was no escaping their destiny.

"Problem, dear?" Her mother reached over her shoulder to minutely straighten the drop pendant of the necklace she wore. "You look stunning."

"Fine. Just thinking."

"Heavy thoughts from the frown."

"Just… how inevitable it seems that we stand where we do. Sanc fell. The monarchy, the parliament, the people. We were driven out, dispersed, slaughtered. Our freedom was taken, yet look at Sanc now. Peacecrafts once more rule, a native born parliament has been elected to replace the occupation governor. The city is being rebuilt and the people who sought refuge elsewhere are returning."

"Life comes full circle, as it invariably must, given enough time. My mother believed that life is a series of circles, rings that interlock one into another in a perpetual loop. We slip from one ring to another without realising it most of the time. Sanc has been invaded and occupied in the past by far rougher conquerors than the Alliance. It can give claim to a resilient people."

"Do you think they will settle in?"

Alice Darlian inclined her head slightly, meeting her daughter's eyes in the mirror. "If that powerhouse of a young man has anything to say about it, then yes. They will do quite well, I think."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	18. Chapter 18 Oil, Cream and Lace

Title: Oil, Cream and Lace

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo, Valet

Notes: Challenge 187. Baby Series 4 #18. Takes place at the same time as Inevitable.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Oil, Cream and Lace

"Is he having any trouble, Pagan?"

The old man inclined his head as he closed the door to the King's suite behind him. Milliardo had chosen not to go through all of the formality of appointing a wardrobe staff to dress him on a daily basis. He had, however, agreed to allow a valet to be appointed; the man now standing behind the King gathering up the mass of shimmering hair with brush in hand.

Milliardo stood before a tall mirror, watching Pagan through the mirror as he fussed at a lacy cuff. The look on the handsome face suggested the shirt would meet a nasty end very soon.

"Mr. Chang is managing the situation admirably, Sire. His group are settling into the facilities and are in the process of appointing representatives to attend this evening's formalities."

"The Elder?"

"Huán Hu is, I believe, taking developments as they come. He took the opportunity of a private audience to inform Mr. Chang how he views the current circumstances. In return Mr. Chang reciprocated in kind."

Ice blue eyes narrowed in amusement. "In other words, neither of them was amused with the other."

"Indeed. Sir, if you keep pulling at that lace it will…" Pagan sighed at the audible sound of stitches tearing. "Tear."

Blue eyes studied the discreet rip in the lace for a long moment, ignoring the valet's barely audible huff behind him and a long finger poked through the hole. Milliardo shrugged broad shoulders slightly.

"I will be needing a new shirt."

"It would appear so. Permit me."

Pagan slipped into the walk-in wardrobe with a passing nod to the valet, who was winding a black ribbon around the cascade of hair, drawing it into a controlled tail at the nape of Milliardo's neck. The private war between the valet and the King was well known to him. It was a subtle thing that rarely came to actual words and never to physical blows, but involved a subtle manoeuvring around the contents of the royal wardrobe. Milliardo would periodically raid the wardrobe under the cover of his midnight ramblings and dispose of the 'fripperies' he did not care for, such as overly lace cuffed shirts. His valet just as discretely would replace disposed of items.

The two men rather reminded him of pouring cream into oil. The two substances would not easily combine but tended to hold their own form unless beaten, and who in their right minds would think of beating together cream and oil? Disturbing.

Milliardo's idea of a valet was an ex military man, one who had served a high ranking officer. It was unfortunate that someone on the parliamentary panel assigned to see the King settled into his place had rather more grand ideas. Surveying the wardrobe Pagan shook his head slightly. Where was the man getting all of these frills and lacy edged pieces? He would have to see about this before Milliardo got it into his head that he needed to go shopping.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	19. Chapter 19 Trumpets and Fish

Title: Trumpets and Fish

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Mrs. Darlian + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 187. Baby Series 4 #19. Takes place a short while after Oil, Cream and Lace.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Trumpets and Fish

From the balcony over looking the largest of the formal reception rooms Alice Darlian surveyed the gathering assemblage, flipping open her fan with a practised snap.

"The crème de la crème of Sancian society, I see."

Relena watched the assembled nobles, officials and guests take their places. It had been the initial intention that this first meeting between Milliardo and Chang's representatives be informal, but the Office of Protocol had protested. Relena had understood the reasoning, but watching the assembled gathering she could not dismiss the notion that someone had gone a touch overboard with the guest list.

They had arranged a festive reception take place later in the week, believing that the displaced colonists might require a day or three to better grasp their situation. Apparently their, as in Milliardo and herself, idea of informal and Parliament's were a little different. By the time they had realised just how elaborate this reception would be it was too late to tone it down. She understood Milliardo had strongly suggested the trumpeters get their highly polished trumpets out of his hearing. Any fanfares were to take place outside the palace or he would be in absentia.

She could not say that she was all that fond of her ear drums being blasted either.

"Lovely. A private meeting with refreshments afterwards would have been much more enjoyable."

"Such matters must be handled with a certain formality and flair." Pagan appeared at her side, inclining his head formally and it was all Relena could do not to vent a small shriek at his silent arrival. "It is rather more elaborate than I had wished, but one must not shame Mr. Chang before his people. Honour must be given where honour is due."

"Quite right, but did we have to have the peanut gallery in attendance? This is not a ball, Pagan. There will be no dancing, so why is every single… Oh no, silly me. My apologies. Of course the nobles and well heeled business concerns would take every opportunity to display the cream of female society to try to hook the biggest fish in the country."

Alice Darlian smirked behind her fan, eyes sparkling in amusement as she surveyed the gaggle of giggling geese being herded to their appropriate places below. Relena really was not amused by the hunt to wed her brother.

"Indeed, Miss Relena. Might I request Your Highness attend said 'fish' in the antechamber? The forest of hooks appears to have given him pause and I believe the Chang cavalcade has arrived at the estate gates. It would not do for the fish to run at this particular moment."

Relena dimpled, lips curved into a genuinely amused smile. "I will attend Milliardo immediately. Is Heero working all evening?"

"Until late, Miss Relena. My apologies, but he was the best suited to the task."

"And we all have our own work to do. I understand, Pagan. I hope to see him later."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	20. Chapter 20 Something of A Legend

Title: Something of a Legend

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 188. Baby Series 4 #20 Takes place following Trumpets and Fish.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Something of a Legend

"That one's a legend in his own mind."

Dark eyes widened and Wu Fei whipped his head around quickly to stare at Duo, lips parted though no words escaped him. The braided man was looking off to one side, his blue eyes narrowed and intent as he stared across the length of the reception room and Wu Fei followed his gaze.

A cluster of men and women stood at the far wall and he could not identify individuals from this distance, not with the constant movement of intermingling people obstructing his view. The reception room was crowded and he was uncertain who in that tight cluster of well dressed individuals might have drawn the comment from his friend.

"Duo?"

"Ah, don't mind me, Fei, I'm just a little tetchy, is all. Too many people wanting to make themselves known to be on speaking terms with you for their own selfish reasons. It sticks in my craw, you know? I hate these kind of do's."

He was not the only one, Wu Fei reflected.

It seemed that almost every person in the room had, at some stage during the evening, made it a point to be seen speaking to him. It was a blatant contrast to their first days in Sanc when he had been largely avoided. When first they had come to Sanc few had been concerned with their presence. They had initially presented as Preventer agents on a mission to protect the 'former' Prince of Sanc, and later Duo had become an engineer and Wu Fei the King's Liaison to Parliament. With his elevation to that somewhat prominent position had come a marked increase of attention and then with the news he was, in fact, The Chang of Chang and he would be taking up that ancient position, even more attention had been paid to him.

Having the King's ear was not only a draw card but a necessity for those movers and shakers climbing the ladder of Sancian society. Though neither former Gundam pilot had any personal time for such dealings, they acknowledged it was a cold hard fact of life in the King's Court. The news Wu Fei would be formally invested as a Duke was quickly making the rounds of polite society, and his quick rise to fame within the court was noted by all.

Before the evening was concluded every representative from his clan would be appraised of his rise to prominence.

"The evening has proven to be a little more elaborate and formal than I had thought it would be. The Master of Protocol is a demon."

Duo snickered, watching as the Elder of the Chang Clan was greeted by Milliardo as the circulation of socialisers brought them together again.

"I wonder what they make of each other?" Duo mused. "I don't know much about the Elder, but Milliardo has become something of a legend and that is very hard to ignore."

"Generally impossible to ignore, but He would manage it, I think."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	21. Chapter 21 Legend

Title: Legend

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 188. Baby Series 4 # 21 Takes place a few minutes following Something of a Legend.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Legend

'I wonder how many people realise how many legends of our time are assembled in the one room?'

Alice Darlian smiled behind the shielding lace of her fan, watching the proceedings with a critical eye. There were so many people in attendance and she was a long standing people watcher. Her greatest entertainment came from observing the interactions of people in social circles and this reception had not disappointed her. There were a number of formal festivities slated for later in the week and this occasion she treated as a preview of the greater entertainment to come.

The King, of course, demanded attention by his very presence. But it was not merely his title that drew attention; it was unconscious on his part, but he projected an aura one simply could not ignore. He stood out in the crowd; and it had little to do with his height or that glorious white gold cascade neatly restrained with the elaborately knotted black ribbon.

Less than thirty years of age and already a legend.

But he was not the only one who could claim legend status within the room.

They were all there, the five too young pilots of those terrible mechanical monsters mankind had invented to wreak havoc and destruction in the name of… Well, it was always in the name of justice and peace and 'with God on our side', wasn't it? A too old, too familiar story to any student of history.

Conflict was always the same.

Different faces, a different generation, but always the same conflict when you looked beneath the surface gloss to the dross beneath.

Legends. All of them.

So young, so very young. Had any of them had a childhood that could be honestly called a childhood? Milliardo certainly had not after Sanc was invaded. From what she had learned, Quatre had suffered the fate of the super wealthy empire builder's offspring. Duo had lived on the streets and no one stayed a child for long in that life style. Trowa she had learned had been a mercenary forever and could not recall a day when he had not been a part of a fighting unit. Heero's past remained largely a mystery. He claimed not to have a lot of memories to do with his past, but he was reared by an assassin and who in their right minds could think that was a real childhood? Wu Fei…

Perhaps it was Wu Fei who had had the closest thing to an honest to God childhood? At least for a few years until misfortune had presented him as the only option to an ancient house tightly wrapped in tradition.

Perhaps.

But regardless, they were an elite group, and all of them had become legends in their own times.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	22. Chapter 22 Legendary Status

Title: Legendary Status

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 188. Baby Series 4 # 22 Takes place a few minutes following Legend.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Legendary Status

Anastasia had extended her apologies and he could have wished for her presence. The Dowager Duchess was a force to be reckoned with and he did not doubt she would have had the Elder on the back foot within minutes. The man was wary, tense, obviously unhappy with events.

Milliardo had the distinct impression they had been wise to listen to their Master of Protocol and not skimp on any degree of formality for this occasion. He had preferred a private meeting, but had bowed to the man's insistence. Chang, in this instance, was a foreign dignitary and he would not have the man shorted. If he had the money he would give the Protocol Master a bonus, but the treasury's coffers were abysmally low.

He had paid for the refurbishment of the old military base out of his own finances; moneys Treize had left to him personally. In due course he would reap a return from the investment by opening the base as a high class hotel, but more work needed to be carried out before that day. His bank manager might have an apoplectic fit if he did not soon do something about feeding his accounts instead of draining them, but in his view the costs were necessary.

Treize would know the necessity of setting a stage and the benefits it could bring for no expenses spared.

That man was a legend. Nothing more than a growing legend to the popular masses. Few had truly known him. What good did it do to perform great deeds, to effect much needed changes on a grand scale, if one was not alive to enjoy those changes?

It seemed to him that Treize had deliberately planned to die.

But this was neither the time nor the place to consider the legend that was Treize Khushrenada. He needed to stop thinking of the past and concentrate on the future… but one should always give credit where credit was due. That too Treize had taught him. There were others in the wide world who could claim legendary status, but he was not thinking of the Alliance Military leaders, or the Gundam pilots, or himself.

There were others who, in his opinion, were much more deserving of the status.

The unsung heroes. Those men, women and children who had affected the outcome of the war and given their all. So many people were dead, too many were dead, but some of those who had acted within the shadows to make a difference still lived. Regardless, living or dead, they deserved to be recognised. To be remembered at the very least.

One group in particular he might be able to honour. Anastasia, Pagan and the resistance movement they had been a part of; that group of tough individuals who had fought to restore Sanc. They deserved recognition and it was past time Sanc bowed to those who had stood up for their freedom.

Like it or not there would be a memorial in Sanc to acknowledge their sacrifice.

The time had come for the people to acknowledge that without those who fought, who took it upon themselves to stand up for the freedoms they believed in, there could not have been the peace they now enjoyed.

His gaze swept over the gathering, noting who present had fought in some capacity, military or civilian, and there were more than a mere handful. The resistance fighters, four nobles he knew had joined Oz and survived, but there were those present too who had joined the Alliance. Too many citizens had been forced to enlist in the Alliance whilst Sanc still burned. He smiled.

Oh yes, there were quite a few in this room alone who had lived lives far from the pacifist ideals his father had preached.

The pacifists of the Sanc of today would give credit where credit was due, even if it left a sour taste in the mouths of a few. In his view, Sanc needed an honour roll at the very least, and he would see that it gained one.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	23. Chapter 23 Strong Women

Title: Strong Women

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Treize

Notes: Challenge 189. Baby Series 4 #23 Takes place approximately an hour following Something of a Legend.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Strong Women

She had never been a 'womanly' woman, neither during nor after the war, or as an agent for Preventer when she finally snared her man. It was only with her pregnancy that Treize had ever truly thought of her as a woman.

Lady Une was another example. He knew, intellectually that they were female; the curves could not be mistaken, but the mannerisms they displayed had been far from those of the genteel lady. They were strong women, powerful women, and it was a rare woman who could balance the gentility and grace of her sex with the power of high position. To be honest, other than his mother, he could not have named another such woman.

/Relena might manage it. As Princess Royal of Sanc she might well maintain that feminine softness balanced with political savvy. I can not see her getting soft and having a child would complete her maturing. She may well become the most formidable woman in the ESUN./

The world was full of strong women, but it was a rare few who could balance and accept their femininity with an excess of power in a largely male dominated society. Noin had never been such a one. The soldier developed at a young age and remained in place until the needs of a developing body within her own had forced her to acknowledge her own femininity. However late it had come, she had discovered it did not make one weak, but he wondered if she had realised what it involved to be a woman above being a soldier.

Noin had always valued strength. In a room full of strong women she was notable. In a room full of soft women she stood out like a sore thumb. Noin despised dresses and fripperies and frills, and he had witnessed her curl up her lip on more than one occasion at the weakness of other members of her gender.

She had learned in those final months of life there was more to being a woman and he wondered what she might have become had she not sacrificed her life with the birth of her son. He caught the odd glimpse every now and then of a very different Lucrezia Noin, when she hovered protectively over the child's cot at night.

She did not regret that sacrifice beyond the ache to be flesh and blood and feel the solidity of the flesh and blood child in her arms.

Where he watched Milliardo almost every hour of the day and night, she hovered more and more over the child. It was less the man she had long pursued and more the child now, and he supposed that was how it should be. She had geared herself to be a mother in those final months of her pregnancy and at the end, at the penultimate success of birth, it had been snatched away from her.

Man and infant were lost to her.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	24. Chapter 24 A Mother's Love

Title: A Mother's Love

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 189. Baby Series 4 #24 Takes place a few minutes following Strong Women.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Mother's Love

He wondered, watching the powder blue ball gown sweep past, if the woman who called Relena her daughter and who, in long past days, had abandoned him to die a fiery death, would defend his sister as she had not defended him? His mother, their mother, had died that cursed night and she had died so that he might have a chance of escaping those who hunted them to reach the safety of that very woman.

The familiar shiver traced down the length of his spine at the memory.

So many screams filling the halls, the sounds of running feet, of booted feet marching, determined in their cold course of murder. It had been a night filled with terror and despair, a night when the world was wrong and from which the world would emerge irrevocably changed. He had know it then, even at the tender age of six, and he was determined it would never again rip Sanc and his family apart.

She had died, sacrificing herself, that he might escape, as later those two women who had found him after Her friend had abandoned him in the fire, had saved him. He could still remember the sounds of her ragged breathing as she tried to stay calm and lead him away from danger. He could remember the sound of her stifled sobs with each sharp crack of a gun exploding in the night. He remembered the curse she had whispered when they had paused to peer cautiously out of a window and they had watched the city burning.

He had heard that there was no more powerful force that that of a mother's love for her child. That a mother would defend her child to the death. Did it have to be the mother who birthed you, or simply the woman who called herself 'mother'?

He had forgiven Alice Darlian the past.

Forgiven, but never forgotten.

He had come to terms with it, that she had been young and afraid, but she was a factor in the life of his sister he was concerned over. She had influence over Relena, was accounted as her mother by his sister, and he wondered how deep her motherly instincts ran when it came down to it.

The sense of duty for those women who had saved him had been greater than the deep friendship between his mother and the court lady who professed to be her best friend. It had not been deep enough to save her friend's child, though it had proven deep enough to raise her daughter.

/I suppose I am being unfair and this is hardly the occasion for me to be considering this./

But watching her sweeping around the room, mingling and socialising, he wondered what it would have been like if it had been his mother in her place. If the Queen had survived…

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	25. Chapter 25 Historical Bloodlines

Title: Historical Bloodlines

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Huán Hu, Quatre + Duo + Wu Fei +Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 189. Baby Series 4 #25 Takes place a few minutes after A Mother's Love.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Historical Bloodlines

At least they had a sense of honour and paid due respect to the status of the Clan.

Huán Hu kept his back stiff, his head erect and ignored the ache developing in his feet and legs. He was not as young as he used to be and formal occasions, be they of the traditional style he was accustomed to or the Western style he now endured, necessitated a great deal of standing. It was always the feet and legs that went first, but that was to be expected when one was of advancing years.

He had learned the art of shifting his weight subtly to extend the time he might remain firmly on his feet early in his career. The formal raiment he wore would hide the subtle shifting. Before he moved he would need to rock just a little on his feet and flex his knees to awaken the sensitivity of his feet, so that he did not disgrace himself or his clan. It would not do to demonstrate weakness by displaying physical distress.

He was relieved that the degree of formality equated to the importance of The Chang. Brutish Westerners they might be, but at least they acknowledged the ancestry and importance of the bloodline. He watched and assessed, and had not found as much to complain about as he had expected. Over time he had learned that too many of the modern governments had no sense of the appropriate formality required to suitably honour ancient bloodlines. In this day and age it was all rushing and dealing. The process of understanding the degree of greeting required in social formalities was less important in the big business world where time was money.

Perhaps it was the age of the leadership of the country that was the difference here. For all that Sanc had been invaded, her monarchy killed and her people subjugated, the restoration appeared to have reversed the clock. The officials he had met during the course of the evening had demonstrated they understood the importance of impressions and mutual respect for an old established order.

It gave him hope. Perhaps something of the old traditions might yet survive this proposed union between Sanc and Chang. His eyes flicked to where The Chang stood with a group of young associates. As he watched the blonde King joined the group and he observed as the stiff formality displayed with everyone else softened and vanished with this select group. He shifted subtly, sliding closer, watching the room around him…

"… tells me he found the portrait in the attics. I look forward to viewing it." The Chang inclined his head to the King, respectful but in a relaxed manner.

"What portrait is this?" That was the blonde Winner who well might end up owning all of Sanc if matters continued to progress as they were.

"The portrait of QiuYue. I told you about it didn't I, Quatre? About finding the portrait and losing it again in the mess up there?" The one with the ever watchful eyes and the smile that did not quite hide the killer lurking within from one who had the eyes to see it.

But what…? QuiYue? The Autumn Moon? A sidled step closer still, a subtle shifting, just that little bit closer to make it easier to hear them over the general noise of the gathering. A portrait of someone with a distinctly Chinese name…?

"… Milliardo knew about it, too, but not where it was."

"There is much of the history of Sanc that was stolen in the invasion, Duo. It pleases me the portrait has come to light again, and I would like to see it. I wish I could find the original watercolour said to have been painted by the lady's hand maiden, but I very much doubt we will ever see that again. It was fragile when it last appeared in the King's Diaries, and with the events of the last score of years I very much doubt it survived, if it was not already gone to dust a few generations ago."

"You told us a little about the legend of her but you never told us what happened to her, just that she never became Queen." The smiling killer did not, even now, take his eyes off the crowd.

"I am not really certain about any of the details of her life, you understand. I was very young when I saw the portrait, and I have never set eyes on the original watercolour painted in traditional Chinese style. There were said to be a few of her possessions in the treasury archives, though. A Jade Dragon being the most notable, and some smaller figurines. I think there might have been a brush and comb set at one time, but I am not certain. I can't even tell you where in China she came from, but I overheard my father comment one time that she might have been one of the Princesses who were wed to the barbarian's who invaded China repeatedly. Perhaps a member of the mogul horde or another group?"

The King had their attention, particularly that of The Chang and, he admitted, he was himself curious.

"There are differing accounts, but the most accepted, as in the theory being more likely to have occurred, is that she was taken in a raid from a village her party had stopped in on the way to her unwanted wedding. She was brought to the village that is presumed to be a few miles up the coast from here, or so I am informed by a group of archaeologists claiming to have found the original site of the chieftains settlement from about that time, who are seeking backing for a dig in that general area."

"You do not sound as though you believe them?" Quatre looked to Milliardo with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"Our modern coastlines are very different to those that were here in ancient times, but I am trying to be neutral on that matter. There is not a great deal of money around, certainly insufficient for me to fund the enterprise they are suggesting, but we are opening negotiations with them over their proposal."

The chestnut haired young man with the striking braid and the lurking killer within, smiled at a noble who appeared to have second thoughts about approaching the group. He was careful to keep his face forward, directed away from the group that held his interest. He had a good sense for people and he already knew this was one of the most dangerous individuals he had been introduced to during the course of the evening.

Gundam Pilots. They were everywhere, he knew. Sanc boasted all five of them at present, circulating about the room, employed for the evening by the Sanc Security Agency, with the exception of the Winner and his bodyguard. He was not a fool. He had not survived in the traditional court by being a fool, and he had no intention of slacking in his vigilance simply because the colony was destroyed. There was still a Chang, still a Clan, and he would serve unto death.

Whether he liked the young man who now had the title or not.

"Do you have any idea how QieYuy died?"

The pale King looked thoughtful and he was careful not to be caught staring. The man was striking, in a very large, very pale way. It was a concern to him, just how different the Clan characteristics were to this European country and its bloodlines. They were from very different stock and he was justified in his concerns of how well it would be possible to live peaceably together. Their cultures were so vastly different and any interbreeding would destroy the purity of the clan.

"There are differing versions of that too, but one thing they have in common is that she died protecting her son. The most prominent of the stories is that she and her son, who was less than ten, I believe, were attacked by a wild bore and the lady threw herself between the boy and the animal before a band of warriors could intervene. Another possible option is that there was a raid on the village by a rival House, and the lady protected her son at the cost of her life. There are a few more stories, but the common thread through them all is that she sacrificed herself for her child. Of course, there is another tale that she died giving birth to a second child, and also that she was killed by her husband in a fit of jealous rage that she was being wooed by a rival."

The Winner demonstrated how young he was by looking grave at the mention of the woman dying in childbirth. Something in his personal history, no doubt, but the others looked briefly at the King who had lost his wife in such a manner not so long ago. It was a measure of the bonds linking them that no word was spoken and the King appeared at ease in their presence, speaking without distress of such matters.

"It is a pretty name, quite beautiful, really," The Winner shifted, pale eyes sliding over the crowded room. "What does it mean? I know enough to know that Chinese names are supposed to have special significance."

"Autumn Moon," The King inclined his head briefly to the young men. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, its time to move on and mingle. Duo, I would like to see the portrait later, if you would."

"Sure thing. She was your grandmother, wasn't she? I mean, she was a direct ancestor, yes?"

The blonde head inclined slightly. "So it is said, with a long list of 'greats' added to 'grandmother'. Her son became King and I am of direct descent from him, despite family feuds, wars and scheming by friend and foe alike through the centuries. Now, please, enjoy the rest of the evening."

It was, thus far, proving to be an informative evening. By observing, listening, and keeping his own council he was learning for his clan's benefit about this new place their leader had been brought them to. The history of the place was an important element to the nature of the people now walking the land. If they too were to walk it, side by side with a culture so very different to their own, then he needed to know all that he could.

The Autumn Moon? The bloodline of China, however diluted, ran in the veins of the rulers of this country? He was uncertain, but if this was truth and not a conversation set up to ensnare his interest, then it might prove to be of use. The Chang, after all, must provide an heir, and a suitable mate must be found.

Sanc had a Princess, after all.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	26. Chapter 26 Books and Hot Chocolate

Title: Books and Hot Chocolate

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 190. Baby Series 4 #26 Takes place a few hours following Historical Bloodlines.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Books and Hot Chocolate

"What are you reading, Duo?"

He looked very different to the elegant gentleman of four hours ago. The long pale strands of hair were drawn up into a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck, the old, oversized fisherman's jumper hung on his broad shoulders as though he was a beanpole and he wore tatty running shoes beneath patched track pants. Despite the clothing, or perhaps because of it, Duo mused, he looked infinitely kissable.

If he dared he would be over the table and have that svelte body crushed between his own and the wall, and he would be plundering that oh so tempting mouth. If he dared. If he could guarantee no one else would wander into the small kitchen mid grapple. If he could be sure the man himself would not heft him into the air and toss him across the room. He knew just how much Milliardo could bench press after all, and he weighed in at a lot less.

But he had been asked a question and it was what he was reading that was the trouble. The idea was to teach him the many social reforms required to fit his character into something that was acceptable in polite society. It was rather crushing to read what was acceptable and what was frowned upon.

"How to Win Friends and Influence People."

A pale eyebrow arched magnificently up into the shielding bangs. "Excuse me?"

Duo grinned, flipping the book so that the cover faced the King. "Kidding. The Protocol Master thought I needed to brush up on my form, since I'm at a social disadvantage."

"How quaint and how… kind of him."

Long slender fingers on the large hand plucked the book out of his hand and, with a casual flip, sent it sailing to land neatly on the work bench on the far side of the room.

"Were you really interested in that?"

"Ah… no?" He studied the man for a long moment. "Something wrong?"

He pulled out a chair and sat neatly, folding long legs beneath the table and after a moment seemed to simply fold forward, his head coming to rest on arms that had not been there a moment before, but now cradled his head and muffled the moan.

"I hate formal occasions. I hate politics. I hate the giggle gallery. I hate the ass kissing. I hate…. I hate All of it."

Duo blinked, considered the man and stood up, moving toward the cupboards. "Belgian dark chocolate, double cinnamon hit and just a dash of chilli, I think."

From his face down position Milliardo smiled at the table surface. "With instincts like that what the hell makes you think you need to read crap like that to influence people?"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	27. Chapter 27 Quiet Achievers

Title: Quiet Achievers

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 190. Baby Series 4 #27. Takes place at approximately the same time as Books and Hot Chocolate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Quiet Achievers

He had expected the Elder to seek conversation with him and was more than a little surprised when the man formally bowed and made himself scare upon their return to the quarters assigned to the Clan. That man worried him. He knew what the Elders of the Colony had been like and he could not believe this survivor would be any different.

Certainly he could not have complained about the degree of formality and respectability of the initial meeting with the Court of Sanc. The Master of Protocol was a tyrant, but he was a knowledgeable tyrant who knew his craft. There were degrees of formality required with every political event, and one such as this evening involved a delicate play.

The entire show had not been for his benefit but for his people, particularly for the Elder. The man considered everyone not of the Clan to be a barbarian, and Wu Fei did not doubt the man had preconceived ideas about Sanc and the people who lived here. And about the man who wore the crown.

Sanc was a constitutional monarchy, but the Peacecrafts held a greater degree of factual power than most of the few remaining monarchies of Earth. Milliardo could, if he wished, dissolve parliament and everyone knew it. It was a very real part of the constitution and it gave the man a dangerous edge in the eyes of the politicians. Milliardo had commented to him once that if one wore the crown one did not need to know how to influence people, one simply breathed and it had all the influence in the world. A look, the twitch of a lip, the narrowing of an eye… it all was noted, commented upon and discussed in both public and private circles.

And too often such actions were misinterpreted.

It was part and parcel of being at the top of the food chain. What most people did not consider was that the monarchy existed for a reason, and it was their duty that kept them there. It was too easy to say 'be done with it' and walk away, but then who picked up the slack and ensured the continuance of Sanc?

Politicians came and went with the seasons, their influence hanging in the balance of elections by the people, but the nobility, particularly those who claimed royal blood, had to take their influence more seriously. They had to take their roles to heart. There were the few, fools who thought the world existed as their playground, but they were the minority. The many were the quiet achievers who knuckled down and kept their heads focused and plied their influence for the good of the people and the continuance of the country.

He would become a Duke of Sanc. He was The Chang.

He would be a quiet achiever and adhere to his responsibilities to the Crown and to the Clan. He would not be the only one working to raise Sanc's profile within the ESUN.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	28. Chapter 28 Influence

Title: Influence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 190. Baby Series 4 #28. Takes place a few minutes following Books and Hot Chocolate.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Influence

"Who would you say had the biggest influence on your life, Duo?"

Glancing up from watching the mixture of milk, dark chocolate and a cinnamon stick heating on the cook top, Duo absently flipped his braid back behind his shoulder and pursed his lips.

"Who had the biggest influence on me? Damn, Zechs, that's a hard one to answer. I don't know that I can answer it fairly. I'm a street rat by birth, just about everyone and everything influenced me. Solo taught me how to survive on the streets and how not to lose myself; my pride in myself. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell taught me how to be civilised; they educated me in the basics. Taught me to have pride in my appearance... Showed me what caring, what selfless love could be. They loved their kids. I was a dirty, matted haired urchin with the foulest mouth you would ever find on the streets."

He glanced into the milk pan and swirled the contents gently, blue eyes dark with thought, suggesting violet but not quite shifting to it.

"There were a few Sweepers on the ship I stowed away on who took an interest in me... At least they never tossed me out the airlock and they gave me work to do to pay my passage... I stayed with them for a while until... Well, until I was drafted into the war effort. HE was a hard task master, but he was... Well, he wasn't as bad as the bastard who worked with Heero. In a way I miss the old buzzard. But you taught me not to look on the surface levels, to look deeper and know no matter how deep you looked there was always something deeper. I could never pin you down, what you were likely to do next. And there's Chang. Fei fascinated me since I spent time with him in the brig on the moon. I thought we were dead for sure, but things worked out. Quatre was an eye opening experience, let me tell you. I spent some alone time with him in the middle of the desert, in some village the Maguanacs had a base near. He was treated like a Prince by everyone and I was treated better than I had been by anyone. Quatre and I get on okay."

The King sat forward in his seat, his chin resting on the heel of his hand, his elbow resting on the table to support his head. His eyes never left Duo and he took pleasure in watching the play of shifting emotion cross the face of the younger man.

"Howard came as a real surprise. He was... unlike...any of the Sweepers I'd met before and there were some eccentric characters there, believe me. The man's a genius and I learned a lot from him. Heero of course, he was so... Well, he was about the polar opposite to me, I guess. I'd never met anyone quite like him and even though the prick did some things that should have had me hating his guts, we've somehow managed to get on reasonably well. Hell, he even scavenged Scythe for parts. Still haven't forgiven him for that."

"Could you pin one of them down as having had the greatest influence on you?"

The spoon stirred gently through the chocolate milk before fishing out the cinnamon stick and taking the pan off the heat. He added a dash of chilli, flexing his wrist, swirling the pan to mix it through.

"Well, maybe... I don't really know. Maybe Fei? He's so different. The whole culture thing. He's the original angry young man, with interest, but he has this whole Zen thing going at the same time. For a long time I wanted to learn how to meditate and wished I could do the kata's he does."

"You are his student, yes? This position as Chang of Chang will not change that, will it?"

"Nah, not really. We'll still work together and take time out somewhere along the line for instruction. It won't be easy, of course, but we will manage."

"I am sure you will."

"It's not just Fei though. When Stephen was born I didn't understand what his fascination with the baby was, but I think I do now. It's you."

"Me? I'm hardly that interesting."

"No, you are. I said before I couldn't understand what made you tick. I never could figure out what you would do next. You and Khushrenada. You seemed to be in each other's hip pockets, and then you gave the appearance of being enemies and then it looked like you tried to kill each other. But I learned you were lovers and you were working hand in hand with each other. Nothing was as it seemed. Then you were different after the war. Still unpredictable as all hell, I might add, but different."

"I don't see that I am so fascinating."

The grin was wide and cheeky as he poured the hot chocolate through a fine grade sieve and into a mug, carrying it to the table and passing it to the blonde, settling back into his chair.

"There's a reason every security service in the ESUN wants to know how many times a day you scratch your ass. You are unpredictable. You are King of a country that, whilst small, is at the forefront of politics. I can't see that changing just because Relena is no longer Vice Foreign Minister. You are capable of doing anything that is required in pursuit of a goal you take to heart, and that is something that influences the people around you. Love you or hate you, Zechs, you are not someone it is safe to ignore."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	29. Chapter 29 Worth Watching

Title: Worth Watching

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 191. Baby Series 4 #29. Takes place approximately one hour after Influence.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Worth Watching

"The switch is just here. It will take a few seconds, but the lights will come on sequentially."

Click.

The silence lengthened and with each passing second Duo's grin grew wider.

"Well... I... Damn. I know you said there was quite a bit of 'stuff' in the attics, but I never..." Milliardo stared about him in awe. "Really, I suppose I should thank the bastard."

Duo tilted his head slightly, half turning to look back at Milliardo as he hesitated in the doorway. The lights were switching on in three second delays, each set further and further away from where they stood, dimly illuminating the treasure trove that was the attics' contents. He carried a flashlight on him for closer inspections, he had learned that whilst the low wattage lights gave one enough light to see by, they did not allow for detailed inspections. And Duo had found wonderful things in the attics that he took delight in simply looking at.

"It's cool, isn't it? I could rat through this shit for months and be happy."

Milliardo hitched a breath, staring around him with a widening smile. "Oh, it's more than just 'cool', my friend. I think you might have found at least half the contents of the palace hidden away up here. It would take a year or more to catalogue all of this."

Duo thrust wide his arms, hands reaching out, looking for all the world as though he was trying to encompass the contents of the attic in a giant hug to his chest.

"I love coming up here; never know what I might fall across. The billiards table I told you about is way over there, and I found the portrait at the back of a wardrobe on the left hand side about three quarters of the way down the second attic. It's all really one giant room, just with rafters sectioning off areas. You can see where the wings connect to the main house and it just goes on forever."

"Oh, I have to explore up here. The Governor knew what was valuable and was obviously not shy about taking what he wanted." Milliardo was fingering a small box, a warm coloured dark wood with intricate carvings. "I don't know how he managed it, but he effectively looted the place.

"There are some interesting nooks and crannies and things, if you look at the rafters and wall supports, that suggest there may be hidden passages not already on the blueprints Pagan has had drawn up."

He looked like a child gifted with a new, wonderfully entertaining toy, Milliardo reflected, and he liked seeing that look on the man. Duo was more than capable of being serious, but that glowing smile, the glimmer in his eye, that was what Milliardo liked to see. His eyes always found Duo when he was laughing, as surely as the needle in a compass gravitated towards north.

Duo was well worth watching.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	30. Chapter 30 Fantastic Adventures

Title: Fantastic Adventures

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 191. Baby Series 4 #30. Takes place following Worth Watching.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fantastic Adventures

Looking at the shadowed shapes, much of the larger pieces covered protectively with dust sheets, Milliardo found himself considering the treasures he had taken for granted as a child. He had not thought of the palace furnishings, merely of the horror of that night, but now, looking at these treasures, older, more pleasant memories were fighting to the surface. Moments spent with his father and mother, moments spent in laughter and games, in more serious lessons a Crown Prince was never too young to be taught.

"I wonder if, perchance, the Mariner's Desk is in here?"

"Mariner's desk?" Duo hitched an eyebrow up as he half turned.

"That was what my father called it, though for the life of me I have no idea if it ever actually saw the deck of a ship. Sometimes I was allowed to play in my father's study whilst he worked. It was his desk and I used to love watching him work there. Nurse told me sea stories; I would spend hours imagining fantastical voyages and magical adventures with my father as the ship's captain."

"Sounds great." Duo was watching him with a more guarded expression, but the smile had never wavered.

"It helps having a very fertile imagination, and a horde and a half of people at hand who had fantastic adventures they could feed said child's imagination with. I had High Admirals to cut my teeth on, Duo."

"And yet Sanc was a peaceful nation."

"Not always. Not by a long means were we a nation of pacifists. The past holds much in the way of blood, believe me. And we were as much originally a sea nation as we were a nation of farmers. A hodge podge of cultural backgrounds makes up the traditions of these people, and navigating the northern seas was just a part of it. From times long before the invention of the compass we sailed the waters around here, and further afield."

"I really think I want to know more about the past. It sounds colourful."

"Sancian history I never found to be boring, but then I was young and had lively tutors who delighted in stimulating my imagination.

"So what was it like, your father's desk?"

"It was carved with wonderful sea creatures, both real and mythological. He called it the Mariner's Desk. There was a compass engraved on each of the legs, and mermaids held the globes of the world carved onto each leg. There were rope carvings around the desktop and whales and seals. I thought so much of our heritage went up in smoke when they set fire to the palace... But looking at this... We may not have lost as much as I had thought."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	31. Chapter 31 In These Attics

Title: In These Attics

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 191. Baby Series 4 #31. Takes place following Fantastic Adventures.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In These Attics

"Compasses, mermaids and whales, eh?" Duo stared into the depths of the attic and after a moment shook his head slightly. "Can't say that I have come across something as striking as that, but I have barely scratched the surface. I don't come here looking for something specific, as a general rule. I just come and start walking, letting my fingers do the exploring and allow something to just catch my eye."

"It is probably the best way to enjoy this place. Perhaps the only way, but this all needs to be sorted, catalogued. There may be treasures here stolen from other families and they should be identified. Photographs will be needed of every single item in here, in a bid to identify pieces and to whom they belonged."

"Ah."

Milliardo inclined his head slightly to observe the crestfallen look and he could not help but smile. Duo no doubt saw his own private wonderland vanishing before his eyes, and was probably regretting bringing him up here. But taking away this wonderland was not Milliardo's intention and he rested his hand on the younger man's broad shoulder.

"So what do you think? How good are your photography skills?"

"Eh?"

"I would not have just anyone know what lies in these attics, my friend. You would be staggered to know how much some of this is valued at, and some of it, historically speaking, would be considered to be priceless. It is a matter of security that not everyone should know exactly what is up here, so I need someone I can trust to do the initial work. When we have a photographic record of the pieces, we can begin the task of identifying where each piece came from. I will have Pagan close off the attic entrances to all but a select few."

"I get to do the work?"

"In your free time. I don't want to take all of the enjoyment out of exploring this place though, so it is on an entirely voluntary basis. I will compensate you, of course, and the work at the power station complex takes precedence, but given work on the power station is so slow at the moment because of the season, we might be able to get at least a short catalogue of photographs for an investigation team to begin to track down."

Those blue eyes were dark in the poor lighting but they gleamed with delight as he looked out into the dim distance. Milliardo could see his mind working in the glinting of those bright eyes and the subtle twitching of his fingers. Duo Maxwell was calculating time, effort and expenditure and pure unadulterated enjoyment garnered in such work.

"I spend half the night wandering around the palace twiddling my thumbs. No biggy, I'll enjoy it."

"I was hoping you would not mind having the odd evening's company?" Milliardo ran his eyes over the view again. "I'll have to get Pagan to do something with the lights though."

"Nah, it's okay. Section by section would be best, so I'll just change the globe in the immediate area being worked on. Save power that way, it's fine." He spun to face the King and his eyes gleamed. "You really meant it, didn't you? I get to go through this stuff?"

"Yes, Duo, I meant it. I might need to find you a GPS unit though, at the very least an old fashioned compass. I would not wish to lose you in amidst this mess."

"Oh funny, har de har har." Duo smirked and inhaled deeply before spluttering into a coughing fit. "Yeah, masks as well, and dusters. Plenty of dusters."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	32. Chapter 32 Friends and Family

Title: Friends and Family

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 192. Baby Series 4 #32. Takes place approximately three hours following In These Attics.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Friends and Family

/It really does look like it goes on forever. It just fades into the distance./

He stretched his back slowly, carefully. How long had they been working their way through this section of the attic? Just looking, touching, and not really stopping to examine anything in detail. Hours, certainly, and he was sorry to say that he was actually feeling sleepy. It had... soothed him. Surprising, really. Nothing usually worked to make him feel relaxed enough to sleep. Nothing.

Except perhaps cradling his son to his chest, relaxing back in the rocking chair, and feeling the young child's breath feather on his neck, and the faint heartbeat and warmth that made each day worth living.

He could not say that he held a glowing regard for the world at large, rather a dull curiosity was more his norm. No doubt they would be horrified if they knew his view of the world, but he had become very good at eluding the questions of the prying doctors and therapists over the years. He was not a danger to anyone now. Not when he had Stephen to guide him toward the future, to give him something to hold on to, to work for.

Given enough time Stephen might actually heal him, at least as much as he might ever heal from the hand life had dealt him, but then who was he to complain? There was always someone worse off. Always. It depended on your point of view after all.

He would have to be careful. If he slipped and they noticed how his mood was darkening toward depression again they would introduce medication again, and he was heartily fed up with seeing the world through medicated eyes. He was not that bad yet, and he would not allow it to get to that point.

This new discovery could go a long way to lifting his mood.

It was because Chang would be taken away from him, of course, and wasn't that ridiculous? Chang had no intention of being locked away into seclusion by his Clan, as was traditional on his colony. Rarely was the Chang of Chang on public display to the people, the Elders having taken the more public role and the Chang being secluded, fed information by his aides. Living in that kind of isolation would, frankly, drive him to suicide and he doubted it was something Wu Fei could have dealt with in the long term.

He was too much of a firebrand, too volatile in nature, to tolerate the isolation.

He must take each day as it came, delight in the company offered by Chang and by Maxwell and persevere for Stephen's sake. Friends and family. What more could he ask for?

It would be enough and it was not such a bad life to lead.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	33. Chapter 33 Incredible Eyes

Title: Incredible Eyes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 192. Baby Series 4 #33. Takes place a few minutes after Friends and Family.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Incredible Eyes

"Zechs? Hey, Zechs? You still with me?"

It was not so rude an awakening from the immersion into his thoughts. It was rather pleasant, actually. Bright blue eyes staring at him, concern evident in their brilliant depths. He had the most incredible eyes, this young man. Brilliant blue that could deepen to an enchanting violet that was, perhaps, the only warning a man would have, and then for perhaps a split second, before he died. Shinigami, he had called himself. For someone who called himself a God of Death, he was such an 'alive' creature.

Life and the thirst to live it radiated from this slender man who was maturing into a handsome specimen of manhood. Duo Maxwell, street rat, Gundam Pilot, engineer and...

Friend.

That was the most important title of them all. Friend. When had he started thinking of Maxwell in that way? When had he really recognised him as a friend, not merely a talented acquaintance? There had always been respect between them, on his part at least, even during the war. He had had a lot of respect for the pilots of those killing machines whose tread shook the Earth both physically and politically. They had been on opposing sides in the conflict yet they had sought the same thing.

Peace.

It was always for peace. They had shed blood, sought to change the pace and the face of humanity and they had done so on separate and opposing sides during the entire conflict. In war everyone claimed to have God on their side. How, in the aftermath, had they come together as friends? One day, but not now, he would ask Duo for his point of view on how they had arrived at this point in time. It would be entertaining at the very least to listen to the man. Duo was no fool. This braided lunatic he was coming to lo... No.

No, it was best not go down that track. That would be the kind of mistake he could not afford to make, for the sake of everyone he knew and for Sanc itself. And besides, how could he look at both of them, Chang and Maxwell, and feel the same emotion for both growing a little stronger with each day?

It was not good enough. They were such brilliant young men who deserved the very best the world could offer them. He would not fall into that trap and mess with their lives when they had such bright futures ahead of them. And really there was nothing to say he could not facilitate matters to see they bonded to each other.

They looked good when they were together and they had been making progress, slowly but surely. He was not blind, he could see the regard they held for each other growing stronger.

And really, the truth was that two was company and three was a crowd.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	34. Chapter 34 Live and Learn

Title: Live and Learn

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Zechs

Notes: Challenge 192. Baby Series 4 #34. Takes place following Incredible Eyes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Live and Learn

"Zechs? You okay?"

And he was making the young man worry. Shame on him for disturbing the brilliance that was Duo. He inclined his head slightly, settling his backside on the dust covered antique he had been inspecting, looking slowly around the dimly illuminated attic. He was... tired. Pleasantly tired. Despite the range of his thoughts he found himself to be oddly content, not only with the moment, but with how his life had settled into a routine.

"I'm quite alright, Duo. Just thinking."

"You sure? You looked to be pretty down."

"Not down, merely contemplative. Looking at this... All of this... " He motioned into the dim distance of the attic "Do you know, I find myself feeling oddly content."

Duo settled his neat butt on the shrouded piece of furniture beside him, showing utter disregard for the delicacy of the antiques around them; for the amount of years they had seen, for the events they had survived. For some strange reason it lifted his spirits to see it.

"Why?"

Such an insatiable curiosity.

"Why? I'm... not really sure why. I doubt I can explain it really either, but looking at the stuff, at the variety and the sheer amount of it... I thought so much had been lost and... I just feel... It's a hodge podge, a mishmash of odds and ends, of history, personal and otherwise. Looking over it I can't help but feel... No, 'content' is not quite the right word."

To his surprise the generous lips stretched into a wide smile. "Don't sweat it, Zechs. I know what you mean. It has the same effect on me. I look at it and I can't help thinking that all of this shit is older than me, and worth more than me. It has history. It makes me feel small and insignificant, and makes me think of every mistake I have ever made without even trying. And I have made a shit load of mistakes. I'm just thankful it can't talk, or it would tell me how insignificant I am in the scheme of things."

"You are hardly insignificant Duo."

"Hell yeah, I am! I have no illusions, Zechs. I'm a street rat. I was born a street rat and nothing can change that in the overall scheme of things. And strangely enough, I don't give a shit. I am who and what I am. I know who I was, and I will be that person until the day I die, and that's fine. I can live with it. Doesn't mean I can't try being other things, becoming more things to add to the street rat persona. It lets me see the world around me from multiple points of view as I live and learn. And I want to live and learn, Zechs. I want it so bad. I don't have to sit and wallow in the shit and misery every day. The universe is a big place and I know it. I will never see all of it, so I will content myself with exploring this little part of it that I live in. I have a whole planet to explore, space colonies and the biggest mystery of all to keep me occupied. Its gonna be a great life and I'm more than willing to live it."

He could not help the smile and he could not deny this young man so effortlessly lifted his spirits. "There is nothing 'just' about you, my friend. So what is it, this 'biggest mystery of all' in your perspective?"

"I don't know." The blue eyes were brilliant, shining in the dim light, drawing him in. "If I knew that it would not be a mystery, would it?"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	35. Chapter 35 The Mystery of Life

Title: The Mystery of Life

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 193. Baby Series 4 #35. Takes place immediately following Live and Learn

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Mystery of Life

He could not fault Duo for his views. Indeed, he had to agree. There would be no mystery to egg him on if he knew what the mystery of life was. It was the search for enlightenment that was the driving force behind living.

"There is so much in this world to learn, and I know I will never know everything there is to know. No one can live that long, but I'm going to live every second of every day, and I'm going to drink it all in, the good and the bad. One can not know the one without the other. You have to compare the two to recognise the difference. You have to look at all sides before you can really see something."

Milliardo inclined his head slightly. "You would do well in a philosophy class."

Duo snorted softly, shaking his head, setting the long braid bouncing against his shoulders. "Nah. It's not for me, that kind of thing. I don't want to be constrained to a class room and hammering out other people's view points. You only learn so much in a classroom. The war was probably the best classroom for learning the simple facts of life. The war and striving to bring it to an end; to find peace and know that when you found it, it was what you were looking for all along. Sometimes we don't recognise what it is we are looking for so desperately. It has to bite us in the ass before we even get a glimpse of it being so close to us. Or we have to lose it first and then find it to appreciate it."

The taller man inclined his head slightly. He was tired and it would be so easy to settle down for a nap, but the walk to his rooms would only serve to wake him. It was better to stay here, amidst the refuse of centuries past and talk to the surprising young man who never failed to leave him breathless. There were so many facets to the persona that was Duo.

"We all seek peace, and yes, too often we do not see that it is closest to us. We can travel the world and not find it, only to return home and discover it was there all along."

Duo grinned, white teeth flashing. "Or we can stay at home all our lives and never find it, because it was waiting for us just over the border that we never crossed."

Pale hair shimmered gold in the lighting as he inclined his head. "We can make the most complex plans to achieve it, and in the end fail."

Duo inclined his head in turn, his smile widening. "Only to realise watching kids playing in the garden pond that it was not so complicated a thing to find after all."

"It's adults who have trouble understanding what peace really is."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	36. Chapter 36 Protests of Neutrality

Title: Protests of Neutrality

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 193. Baby Series 4 #36. Takes place following The Mystery of Life.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Protests of Neutrality

"You said that Sanc never used to be a pacifist stronghold. When did that happen?"

He picked up an ornament, examining it carefully beneath the light of the torch, thumb gently caressing the fine lines of the oddly bloated figurine of a woman. It appeared to wear little if anything in the way of clothing, the detail was simply not there to represent clothing. The hips and breasts were wildly exaggerated, or else the model had been exceptionally obese in those areas; the legs disproportionately short in appearance. No, that was probably because he saw, on closer inspection, that the legs ended in an uneven break.

"It resulted from the Second World War, during the 20th Century. Following the invasion of Sanc… we were swallowed up in little more than a day, our protests of neutrality and desire to be left in peace being totally ignored. We were much smaller than Switzerland who spoke up for neutrality, you understand. The years of oppression under Nazi rule made quite the impression on a people who valued self expression and religious freedom. We welcomed Jews, you see. Offered them sanctuary."

Duo turned the stone figure over in his hands, lips pursed as he considered the elaborate detail placed into the hair. If he was right it was suggestive of multiple braids, yet the facial features were non-existent. A curious piece, he decided, and he wondered who might have carved it from the stone and who might have thought it worth keeping.

"I don't know much about the 20th Century."

Milliardo turned to see what he was doing, moving across the distance to peer down at the figurine resting in the palm of his hand. He sucked in a breath sharply, leaning closer to study the piece.

"So because of the war Sanc decided to be a nation of pacifists? I really don't get that, you know. After oppression like that, when peace is finally declared, an entire nation decides it wants to… Well, I can actually understand the desire for peace, but to the exclusion of having no standing defence force? It just begged for them to be invaded in less than a day again."

"Peace is a curious thing, Duo. How to attain it has always been a source of conjecture. People have even gone to war over it. Ah, Duo, could you put that down… carefully? Very carefully."

Bright blue eyes turned to him, one chestnut brow cocked. "What's so special about this piece?"

He did not ask if it was special, clearly it was, and he carefully placed it back where it had come from, though he thought it might be safer in his hand than on that leaning tower of objects just waiting to fall. Obviously Milliardo thought so too, as he carefully grasped it and moved it to a more stable, sheet shrouded surface.

"It's very old."

"What in here isn't?"

Milliardo made a strangled sound of amusement and stared at the figurine. "It's Stone Age, Duo."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	37. Chapter 37 The Beautiful Things

Karina

Title: The Beautiful Things

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 193. Baby Series 4 #37. Takes place following Protests of Neutrality.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length.

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Beautiful Things

"Stone Age? As in before history, Neo-whatever-the-hell it was time and before, Stone Age? Dinosaurs type Stone Age?"

"Oh yes, Stone Age as in Neolithic, possibly even pre Neolithic, but no, no Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were long extinct before we walked the Earth."

Duo looked decidedly disappointed. "Ah. No dinosaurs."

Milliardo barely breathed as he studied the figurine. "It's a Mother figure. They are presumed to represent a Fertility Goddess. Very, very old. Owing to the destruction caused by past wars through the centuries, there are few known to exist now. This one… Where the hell did that bastard get this? And to just throw it up here… ! I really don't understand the man."

Duo scratched his head and shifted his weight, discarding his disappointment over there being no humans when dinosaurs ruled the Earth and scanned the dim reaches of the attic. He could only wonder what other treasures might be found in its dim and dusty depths.

"A Collector? Maybe?"

"A collector, a true Collector, would have these treasures hidden away, secure. Vaulted, with state of the art air controlled systems to slow deterioration. They would not have been thrown into the attic to sit and gather dust."

Duo stuffed his hands in the back pocket of his jeans and pursed his lips, shaking his head slightly. "A wanna be Collector then? No real idea what he had, or how to look after it? Maybe he was waiting until he could sell the stuff on and make a killing on the private markets?"

Milliardo straightened and brushed the loose hair from his face, considering the younger man for a long moment. "Feasible, I suppose. He would have needed to wait a decent length of time before he could start to put the Sancian spoils of war on the market; be it an open market, or the more secretive private market for antiquities. There is always some bastard who does not care about the previous ownership of an item willing to buy."

"Peace coming when it did, how it did… Well, you sort of booted out the Alliance, didn't you, when you first got Tallgeese up and running. He would not have had time to move anything much, if anything at all. Sanc was given back its independence and how many people would the Governor have trusted to know just what was in the attic? No locals I'll wager, and it was more important to them to start putting the country back together and enjoying the peace."

"I suppose. For him, peace came at the wrong time. He had delayed too long to sell it on… or else… What did he have in here if he had already sold antiquities on?"

Duo winced slightly. He knew the shadier side of civilisation and the nasties that lurked in shadows. People would pay a great deal of money for what they wanted, if they were not too choosy about how it had been acquired. "To get the best possible prices it pays not to flood the market, so he probably had not sold much."

Milliardo sighed and slumped against a sheet shrouded cabinet. "What does Peace really mean to people, Duo? I have to wonder some days. How many people consider it just an opportunity to advance themselves and make money? War is no different, the arms dealers and heavy manufacturing industry does very well out of war. So much so that some make every effort they can to continue the conflict. They see peace as a threat, discounting the loss of life and property in favour of lining their own pockets."

"But more people see peace as a chance to really live. To do more than just struggle to survive. I know we all see it in a different light, but to me, Peace," he placed emphasis on the word looking into the distance and not really seeing the attic, "is the chance to stop and look around me. To see how beautiful this Universe is, and to really take the time to appreciate it. To learn more important things than how to kill somebody, or how to blow up a building or take down a mobile suit. There is so much more to life than that."

"How many lives were lost in the taking of this treasure trove? How many people had to die for one man to gather this together?"

"Well, it won't be measured as a cost in lives to see it find the light of day again. Beautiful things need to be seen and admired, otherwise they are just things that might as well not exist. Only peace can give you the chance to stop and admire the beautiful things in life."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	38. Chapter 38 Playing the Blame Game

Title: Playing the Blame Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 194. Baby Series 4 #38. Takes place a few minutes after The Beautiful Things.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Playing the Blame Game

Milliardo brushed an errant strand of pale hair from his eyes. Much as he was enjoying himself he would have to call a halt to the nights activities. For the first time in months he felt as though he could sleep for hours, though he knew by the time he reached his suite he would be less inclined toward sleeping. It was unfortunate, but he would at least get some sleep before his aides rousted him out to begin another full day.

It would be an important day too. Chang's people would be formally welcomed to Sanc. What would the reaction there be to the aftermath of the war and the quirk of fate that brought them to Sanc to settle? He had been Oz and he was no fool, he knew where many of the survivors laid blame for the destruction of the colony. His not being a part of Oz at that time during the war would have little measure in their eyes. He was, after all, the notorious leader of the White Fang.

He would, somehow, make it work. For Chang, for his people… but mostly for Stephen's generation.

Following so wide ranging and dynamic a war, it was hard to restore faith in one's fellow man. Opposing sides eyed each other with distrust, playing the blame game, pointing fingers. He had gone through that so many times it should not have bothered him; but it did. He was not so thick skinned that he could allow insults to roll off him without bruising.

"Zechs? You okay?"

But this was not fair to Duo who would, come the morning, return to Chang's side. He needed rest to face the trials of the day ahead of them and they could return here another night.

"I believe I am actually tired, my friend. For once I think I might actually sleep more than a couple of hours."

That flashing smile warmed him and a dirty, dust laden hand rose to leave a dusty smear across his cheek as Duo stretched, swiping a wisp of hair aside that had escaped his braid.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I sometimes get relaxed enough to sleep when I come here. I've been tempted to see if Pagan would let me bring a bed up. No insult intended to the palace, Zechs, but it's so big I wake up by the time I get to my room, shower and get to bed."

"Mmmm, I was afraid of that happening, but for tonight at least we have no recourse other than to go back to our rooms."

Duo stared curiously at him. "For tonight?"

"I might declare war if the old man does not set up a bedroom and bathroom closer to the access stairs. I could get used to this."

Duo chortled softly. "Why didn't I bring you up here before? A few creature comforts would be nice."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	39. Chapter 39 Catalyst of Change

Title: Catalyst of Change

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 194. Baby Series 4 #39. Takes place immediately following Playing the Blame Game.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Catalyst of Change

"Creature comforts are always nice when you can access them. Hard to get used to when you are unfamiliar with them, though, but it takes considerable time for the novelty to wear off, thankfully."

Duo snorted softly as he stretched, feeling the welcome pain in the small of his back as he worked on the kinks. "I thought the orphanage at the Maxwell Church was the lap of luxury after being on the streets on L2 for as long as I could remember. I'd never had a real bed before, and it was just a narrow cot with a threadbare blanket and lumpy pillow; but it was really something, you know? An actual bed and a blanket to call my own. It was worth having to have a bath to just lie in it."

Crystal blue eyes watched him for a long moment and Milliardo finally forced himself to stand straight and begin to saunter along the narrow walkway between the covered treasures they had been exploring. He would never get tired of seeing that gleam in bright eyes.

"The night Sanc burned my world changed. The Sisterhood rescued me, took me in for the first week. I don't recall much about that time. Everything was unreal, the world was not right. Six year old boys don't really understand much about political upheaval, assassination and 'necessary' war being waged on pacifists. I should have died in the attack on the palace, I would have, if not for the Sisterhood. I owe them more than I can ever give, when all is said and done. They protected me during that turbulent time and I have no doubts about trusting them to keep Stephen safe now. War is the catalyst of change, the bringer of death and the harbinger of hope. Contradictory, one might think, true, but strangely enough the two go hand in hand."

Duo pursed his lips, falling into step behind the tall blonde. It was uncommon for Milliardo to talk about his childhood, and twice now he had mentioned a Sisterhood. Duo had a vague recollection of Pagan mentioning something about a Sisterhood, and there were suggestive whispers in the back halls of the palace. He needed to learn more, and perhaps this might be the moment?

"War is a terrible thing," the King continued "A truly terrible thing. Yet it is in the pursuit of peace, in the name of peace, that most wars are fought. Can one have peace and know what it is, without first having war? And can peace last without there being conflict of some form or other? After all, wars need not necessarily be fought on the battlefield."

Duo snorted softly. "I know a few battles that took place in the bedroom."

Milliardo snickered softly. "Ah yes, I know of a few of those, myself."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	40. Chapter 40 Eureka Moments

Title: Eureka Moments

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 194. Baby Series 4 #40. Takes place after Catalyst of Change.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Degb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Eureka Moments

He could not quite believe he was seeing it. One moment he was striding through the multitude of anonymous, dust sheeted furniture spotted with its assortments of smaller odds, ends and trinkets begging to be explored, and the next he was staring in disbelief. The dusty tome lying half hidden under the broad base of a seven hundred year old candelabra his mother had hated with a passion. The massive piece had to be sitting on something else hidden beneath its base as the tattered papers were too small to fully base the candelabrum in a stable position.

"Zechs? What is it?"

He was barely aware of Duo's voice, his attention captured by the faded script. Yellowed with age, neglected, simply thrown up here with the scavenged wonders of centuries of royal collecting and the greed of a single man.

"Zechs? Milliardo?"

A hand lightly skipped along his forearm, demanding his attention and he started, realising he was not alone. "Duo. Ah, sorry. Sorry. Did you want something?"

"Yeah. What the heck caught your eye? I've had a few 'eureka moments' up here, enough to recognise that you just had a major find and you know it, unlike me. I just go for something I like to look at. So give, what have you found?"

What had he found, indeed?! If he was right… If. That was the important word, but he was almost certain of what it was he was looking at.

"I'm… not sure it is what I think it might be… yet. We need to move that candelabrum."

Duo stared at the tiered, twelve armed, heavily ornate object covered in cherubs, flowers and vines and shuddered. "We have to move that? Just you and me?"

"If I am correct, and it is intact, then what is resting beneath it is something that, if someone had the finances to purchase it, it would fill the royal treasury to the point of bursting and re build a good quarter of New Port City."

Had Zechs even heard him? Duo blinked, peering around the taller man to get a better look at what had caught his eye. It looked like… well, he was not sure what it looked like, exactly. Tattered, stained, faded but legible hand written script still in evidence… and definitely written in no language he could hope to read.

"Okay…" He drew the word out slowly, straightening just as slowly to scratch his head. "So, what is it? Just looks like a pile of hand written notes to me. No real cover on it and, to be honest, to me it's written in chicken scratching by drunk chickens on a dark and stormy night."

Milliardo did a double take, staring at his companion before bursting into delighted laughter, shaking his head slowly. "Ah, Duo, you have such a way with words."

"Yeah, well, so do enlighten me. Just what is that battered old thing?"

He drew a deep sigh and stared at the trapped pages, eyeing the huge candlestick, wondering if they had a hope of shifting it. The tattered pages looked to have been bound together with a thin binding clamp to keep the pages together. That would have been done long after the author was dead, he decided and he could only hope it had not damaged the document too much.

"If I am right, I believe it is an original hand written draft pre-dating the first edition printing of 1805, the first instalment published of what would eventually become the classic Russian novel, War and Peace."

Duo blinked. "War and Peace?"

"You have not read it?" He was more than surprised. For a child of the L2 streets he knew Duo to be exceedingly well read and still expanding his reading lists with classic literature.

"Zechs, I haven't even heard of it!"

"Now that is a tragedy, my friend. There would be copies of the novel in various languages and printings in the library. I would highly recommend you read it. It makes for an interesting read."

Duo looked anything but keen. "Why should I? I'm working my way through Clive Cussler at the moment."

"Ah, Duo, War and Peace is not just a novel. Much of it is a philosophical discussion on war, on the people and the times, but timeless in the context of the effects of war. It is a depiction of the French invasion of Russia in the early 1800's, old calendar. A story written on an epic scale. A tale of war, tragedy and romance, of nations and beliefs."

"And you think that," he indicated the partially visible text, "Is a part of it?"

"I think it is, indeed, and an original draft written before the work as a whole was completed and somewhat modified from the original story that was published in magazine format."

Duo did not look too convinced and eyed the massive silver candelabra and sighed. "I don't think you and I will be enough to move that thing."

"No, I don't suppose we can. From memory it took four hulking footmen to move it when mother could not avoid using it. In the morning I will have Pagan bring a security team and have them move it. We need to have it taken to secure keeping, where it can be preserved and authenticated. Trying to track down where it came from… that will be a challenge in itself."

"So… it was not from Sanc? Not a part of the palace collection? Or the museum in New Port City?"

"No part of a private collection that I ever heard reference to, and my father was an avid reader and collector of antiquities. He would have told me, shown it to me with pride if it was known to him. Given the pack rat mentality of the former Alliance Governor and his penchant for light fingers, I would guess it was stolen from a private collector during one of the many Alliance conflicts to contain the local governments of the European sector." He extended a hand out to indicate the attic surrounding them. "He took great advantage of the disruption and chaos that comes with conflict to collect this."

"The man appears to have taken every opportunity to line his pockets."

"You find so many who exploit war for personal gain. From petty thieves to men who were honest and seek only to survive, to the so called honest men in positions of power who exploit that power for personal gain. And let us not forget the weapons makers and the politicians who ride to prominence on the wave of war. Then you have the political protesters who, in their bid to have the world understand their ideals, create havoc, destruction and murder. Horrible things happen in war. Truly horrible things."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	41. Chapter 41 The Game

Title: The Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 195. Baby Series 4 #41. Takes place following Eureka Moments.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Game

"War generally sucks." Duo half turned to look over the vast length of the attic. The dim illumination gave it the appearance of going on forever in the gloom of the distant lights, and it was full of hidden wonders just waiting to be discovered. "I wonder how much of this stuff was stolen?"

Milliardo stepped back, reluctant to leave the precious manuscript but knowing that, for the moment, there was nothing he could do about it. "That would depend on your definition of stolen, my friend. No doubt the Governor viewed this collection more along the lines of 'spoils of war'."

Duo snorted. "Word games."

"Oh, yes. Unfortunately much of our civilisation revolves around word games. The grander the game the greater the risk, the bigger the reward if one wins. If you fail at a crisis moment in finding the right words, your game can quickly degenerate into war. Revolution, one side might claim, for the greater good. The other side will invariably disagree. Which leads to more word games of greater importance as people bleed and die."

Duo's shoulders slumped and blue eyes glinted. "You can be a cynical arsehole, you know that?"

"I have been informed so on previous occasions, yes. I tend to survive the game better because I play it seriously."

Duo grunted softly. "Well, that I know of there is no danger of there being a revolution at the moment. Not in Sanc and not anywhere on Earth."

Milliardo drew a deeper breath, head tilted to one side as he studied the younger man. "Do you think so, Duo? Do you honestly think so?"

Blue eyes flickered with just the faintest glimmer of violet. "After all we went through to bring about resolution, to stabilise the political scene, the assholes had best not even think about starting anything."

"What we have to understand and accept is that there is always someone out there who is dissatisfied. Always. While it is not a pleasant thought, it is, none the less, one we can never forget. It is too dangerous to forget and blind oneself to. Human nature being what it is, one invariably desires to have more than one has. The grass is always greener in someone else's field. It only takes one person to reach a certain degree of discontent before they begin the word games that, invariably, lead to attracting others who feel they deserve more than they have. Revolution can spring from a single complaint given uncommon life in a fertile field."

"Revolution. I hate the word. I've said it before and I'll say it again. War sucks!"

"Indeed it does."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	42. Chapter 42 Word Games

Title: Word Games

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 195. Baby Series 4 #42. Takes place following The Game.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Word Games

Milliardo considered his companion for a lengthy moment before he began to thread his way through the cluttered attic toward the exit. Duo followed him, looking tired, dirty and decidedly delectable. He squashed those thoughts quickly, disturbed at himself. It had been barely more than a year since he had lost his wife and he should not be having those thoughts. He certainly should not be having them about this young man who had an eye on Chang who, in turn, had his eye favourably inclined toward Duo.

No, it simply would not do. He had never been one to poach on another's territory.

"It is not the word's fault, Duo. It is merely a word that we use."

"Yeah, I know that, but still... Answer me this... honestly. Do you want to fight again? Would you fight again?"

Milliardo paused, considering the rafters closest to him in quiet contemplation. Did he want to fight again? Did he want to take up arms against his fellow man and...Did he want to chance the horrors of the past rising again to fill his world and his mind, and deaden his heart yet again?

It was not a difficult question at all. Not for him. Not given what he had done in the past.

"I have no desire to fight again, my friend. That is why I am where I am now; to hopefully make a difference and to ensure events do not again come to war. If it came to the worst case scenario... To having to take that fatal step... Duo, if anyone threatened what I am trying to do so that another generation does not have to take up arms against his fellow man, then yes. Yes, I suppose I would take up arms again."

Silence hung heavy in the air between them, filled only by the creaking of the building and the howl of the wind beyond the roof shielding them.

"Yeah. Me too. Only if I had no other choice though."

"But the word Revolution has other uses. It means more than man rising against man over ideals all men share, yet see differently. It can be a cultural revolution, changes in philosophy, artistic impression and lifestyle."

Duo grunted softly. "Yeah. I guess it can. It's even used to describe a circuit of the planet on its axis."

Milliardo grinned. "And a revolution of the Earth about the sun."

"Yeah. Not so bloody a use for it, is it?"

"And in the grand scheme of things, it is a far more meaningful use for the word."

Duo flashed a brilliant smile. "Change. Modification."

Milliardo inclined his head slightly. "Alternation, a turning. It is, in its many aspects, quite a useful word. A dynamic word."

"It has its good points, I guess."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	43. Chapter 43 Predator

Title: Predator

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 195. Baby Series 4 #43. Takes place following Word Games.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Predator

"So, out of curiosity, has Sanc ever known a revolution?"

Milliardo paused at the door that would take them back out into the palace hallways and glanced back at his companion, inclining his head slightly. "Yes. It was a part of the European society, after all, and in medieval times it was quite a volatile period of time. Sanc was just as violent and contested as any other small European country."

Duo followed him out of the attic and closed and locked the door behind him. He had little doubt Milliardo would have the attic's security upgraded before long, and hopefully a few creature comforts might be installed close by for them to enjoy.

"No matter how people care to dance around the subject, it is within mankind's very nature to contest against his fellow man. Pack order mentality, Duo. Wolves, lions, hyena's... any kind of pack predator must fight for its place within the pack; and the human race is a predator. Philosophers, psychologists, historians, they all might give it fancy names and theories, but it all boils down to that instinctive pack order mentality. If you wish to be more elevated than your pack mates, you find a way to achieve that goal."

"Yeah, but animals don't destroy everyone and everything in their path to get to their goal."

"Do they not?" Milliardo shook his head slightly. "Mankind is the top predator on this planet. There is little that, when he is in a pack, man can not contest against in the animal world. That is how we rose to the top of the food chain. That is how there became so many of us, because we grouped together. We gained the cooperation of our intimate pack mates. Now I mean intimate as in those who are near us, not necessarily lovers or even personal friends. We promote ourselves as being of advantage to the individuals in the pack, offering them better conditions, better 'whatever they need' to advance themselves, if only in their own minds. In the social order of the pack all can run smoothly, but it takes only one individual to cause disruption. If that individual is charismatic, he might influence others, who might see a benefit in change. Change is revolution, in some form or other."

Duo frowned, considering the man for a long moment before following him. "And those who do not agree with them form up with others who also disagree, and for similar reasons."

"Exactly." Milliardo ran a hand along the wall as he negotiated the narrow staircase, stepping off the last step into the wider hallway. "It may prove to be a quiet revolution, or it may eventually lead to actual physical conflict between opposing factions who each seek to gain what they consider to be 'better' conditions. Mankind is a social creature and if an idea infuses a great many of the individuals, with a charismatic leader, or a leader who is strong enough mentally; at one stage it was more physical strength that mattered. That now equates as to who is stronger by having the greater number of allies, soldiers and weapons."

"It leads to people dead or injured, maimed for life either physically or psychologically."

"Often both. It is not an ideal world and we must be honest and admit it never will be. The fundamental nature of man will ensure that."

Duo scowled, but he could not really argue strongly against any of what they had been discussing. "You make it sound impossible for us to ever achieve peace."

"Peace is the measure of 'a moment to a moment' when we are rested and non conflicted within ourselves. If many of us experience this together, then the world languishes in what it approximates peace to be. That is what I want for Stephen and others like him, Duo. For him not to have to compromise that inner sense of being at peace by taking up arms and entering into conflict."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	44. Chapter 44 Reforms

Title: Reforms

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 196. Baby Series 4 #44. Takes place approximately 12 hours after Predator.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Reforms

There were signs of the war everywhere in New Port City. The shells of ruined buildings, vacant blocks conspicuous amidst old buildings. Ancient cobbled streets marked by blatantly new cobble work, the colours never quite matching the old weathered stones. The modern quarter of the city was marked by construction works; office blocks, shopping precincts and the planting of gardens and parks.

There was a great deal of work underway and few people standing idle. Wu Fei was pleased with the tour thus far. The Clan members stood out like sore thumbs, so many of Asian descent in sharp contrast to the predominant European bloodlines. But there was a healthy sprinkling of other cultures in evidence, and all worked side by side without apparent issue.

Milliardo had taken over the reforms Relena had begun and seemed to have far less difficulty dealing with objections and opinions of various development factions, conservation groups, parliamentarians and international scrutiny. Sanc was monetarily poor and needed foreign investment, but her unemployment numbers were low and inflation almost non existent.

But Wu Fei knew it was not easy; for the King, the Parliament or the people, to make their way out of the war ravaged past. Sancian's liked their quiet backwater status. They had been largely a tourist economy, their 'quaint' old fashioned ideals and infrastructure something of a rarity in this day and age, and in the past had drawn a healthy tourist trade.

One of the largest attractions had been the Royal Forests that covered the slopes of the high mountains surrounding Sanc. Those who lived within the precincts of the forest did so by a strict set of rules governing the preservation of the land, trees and the wildlife. Sanc laid claim to some of the oldest and healthiest high altitude forests on the planet, and eco adventurers had flocked to Sanc before the war.

Milliardo, with the cooperation of Parliament and various development committees, and with the approval of the residents of the 'highlands', was working on drawing that attention once again.

Tourism was on the rise, and Chang hoped to interest his clan members in adding to that criteria. They had been a traditional clan, they claimed select traditional skills, and if they could harness those skills... Done right, Sanc and the Clan would benefit from the attention.

The tour covered a general overview of the city, the old quarter, modern district, the docks and transport hubs, including the air terminals and shuttle port. He was careful to stress that Sanc had all of the modern conveniences, but they would find this modernisation only in New Port City. The further away from the city you travelled, the further back in time you went.

A little girl, blonde as Milliardo, rosy cheeked and shy, clutching a small bouquet of flowers, hesitantly stepped up to him, dropping a curtsey and holding the flowers out. Wu Fei bowed to her and took the flowers, lightly resting a hand to her blonde head.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	45. Chapter 45 Traditional

Title: Traditional

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 196. Baby Series 4 #45. Takes place immediately following Reforms.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shenlong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Traditional

"Thank you, little one. What is your name?"

She blushed prettily, peeking up at him with glowing pale blue eyes. Old Nordic blood. He knew she was from one of the old bloodlines, not necessarily a noble, they were far fewer than most people believed, especially after the sacking of Sanc nearly thirty years ago.

"Gretta."

"Your flowers are beautiful, Gretta."

A charming giggle answered him and, with another quickly bobbed curtsey, she ran into the shelter of a cluster of bystanders. He could feel the eyes of the Elder on him and he could ignore the intensity of that gaze. They were in public and the old man was more than 'proper' in public. One had the safety and comfort of formality to buffer their differences at the moment and he was thankful for the observers.

The morning's interview over breakfast had been less than pleasant. He had informed those who had been chosen to represent the Clan that they would be undergoing a brief familiarisation tour of the city, before going to the palace for an audience with the King. That had not been the problem. All had gone smoothly until he had taken the bull by the horns and informed them that they would be discussing the unfolding of reforms to their 'traditional' way of life with their settlement in Sanc.

The Elder was definitely a traditionalist, if he had doubted it there could be no doubt after breakfast. It had been made plain by both his expression and his blunt commentary that he did not feel there was a need to initiate 'reforms'. He should have bitten his tongue and kept his peace, Wu Fei knew it, but he had not. He was not quite sure why he had decided to go against his earlier decision not to inform any members of his Clan that he was to become a 'vassal' of the King.

Yes, he was the Chang of Chang and that placed him in a position of responsibility to his people, such as were left of them, and who had decided to throw in their lot with him. Yes, he would accept that responsibility, but no, he would not go back to the traditional straight jacket that bound the ruler in isolation from those very people he purported to rule. He was to be invested as a Duke of the Realm, a position of high authority, and by no means was it an insult to his bloodlines. It was paying due respect to his ancestors and he had not asked for the honour that had been freely given to him.

He had chosen, of his own free will, to bend his knee to Milliardo Peacecraft, something in his younger years he could never have seen himself doing to ANYONE, let alone Milliardo. Perhaps that was what upset the old man so much, that he bowed to an upstart European mongrel and not to an Elder of the Clan.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	46. Chapter 46 The First Reform

Title: The First Reform

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 196. Baby Series 4 #46. Takes place immediately following Traditional.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The First Reform

He was not alone on this tour facing the displeasure of the Elder. Heero was there, in charge of the security detail, and better yet Duo was with him as both aide and moral support / bodyguard. Milliardo had not left him alone, even during the night, having a full security detail assigned to keep him secure. The clan members had been investigated prior to their arrival, but there was the matter of the sudden appearance of the Elder to be considered.

Milliardo had claimed to be a paranoid bastard and was not inclined to take chances with his friends, and until they knew each and every clan member on a more personal basis, the high level security would remain in place. He was not alone nor unwatched when no one was in obvious sight and, to be honest, such security would have annoyed him, but at the moment he found it comforting.

The Elder's displeasure at the 'reforms' he intended to instigate to their traditional social structure had been obvious, but the other representatives had been far more receptive. They had had a number of years free from the strict hierarchy of the Clan, and had come to appreciate the social freedom's that had suddenly been theirs. He was under the impression adjusting had been hard at first, coming as something of a culture shock, but they had adapted quickly. None had seemed eager to go back to the old tradition.

Duo had been there to support him through the discussion. Silent, a solid support at his back, and he knew a report of the reactions of the men and women would have been sent back to Pagan and, through him, to Milliardo. One thing he had insisted on following the evening meal the night before, was that there be female representation amidst the representatives to be chosen. Traditionally there would have been only men chosen as advisors, and it was only the first of the reforms he intended that the women of the clan be represented adequately.

Blessedly two matrons of the clan had been chosen and the Elder had not taken the chance, if he had to suffer through female company, to install a single maiden for the Chang to consider. He could see that would not be long in coming, the old man would probably fear one of the reforms might be that the Chang wed outside the Clan structure. He was right about that, though he was of a mind to think that the old man might have been considering a political match up with a Sancian noblewoman.

He had not missed the speculative gleam in the old man's eye as he observed the Princess Royal.

Perish the thought! He'd have Heero on his back with a gun drawn and it was not that particular Peacecraft who had his eye. Ah, it was all going to unravel into such a mess. He just knew it.

It would only be a matter of time.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	47. Chapter 47 Personable Young Men

Title: Personable Young Men

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Stephen

Notes: Challenge 197. Baby Series 4 #47. Takes place after The First Reform.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Personable Young Men

"Ena! Up!"

Blue eyes widened slightly at the demand, smiling down at the pale haired cherub almost dancing on the spot. The child was surrounded by a pile of toys consisting chiefly of large sized building blocks fitted together in no reasonable, recognisable shape or form. Amidst the debris of his grand building program was a scattering of picture books, an A.B.C open to B for ball with a colourful picture of a red, white and blue ball and C for cat, with a black and white kitten. Relena noticed a basic animal recognition book open to C for Camel and D for Dog and a sensationally bright book of colours as well as a fairytale anthology resting on the seat of the rocking chair to one side.

Stephen's minder was currently employed tossing some of the toys into the large chest near the window and Relena thought she heard the woman mutter something about having thought working in the palace nursery would be a fairytale come true. Relena rather got the impression it had not proven as 'fairytale good' as she had expected. The young woman turned around quickly at the sound of the child's voice and with a soft 'Oh!' she dropped a quick curtsy to the unexpected visitor to the nursery.

Relena smiled pleasantly at her and looked down at the child who was still looking expectantly up at her, chubby arms raised. The expectation was clear, the gaze forceful and infinitely patient, and Relena was not one to disappoint her nephew. How could you ignore those wonderful, wonderful eyes?

"Up, Stephen? Happy to oblige." She adored the feel of his tiny body against her breast, kissing his pudgy cheek and listening to his excited, unintelligible gabble. "Well, you have quite a lot to say, young man."

"I am sorry, Ma'am. He's being a little demanding lately."

Relena flashed a megawatt smile at the woman and hugged Stephen, touching her lips lightly to his forehead. "It's fine, Rosy. I'm always happy to charm personable young men with killer blue eyes."

Rosy laughed softly and sobered quickly as a side door into the nursery opened and Helen Butterworth, undisputed Queen of the nursery, breezed into the room. Relena watched as the woman's sharp gaze swept the room, noted every out of place feature, filed it away for later reference and inclined her head respectfully to the watching Princess with the barest dip of a curtsy.

"Your Highness. It is a pleasure to have you visit the nursery. A word of caution, though. Do beware of the monster drool. He's cutting more teeth so he's positively dripping most of the time. Never known a child to drool as much as that young man when he's teething."

"What's a little bit of drool between family?" Relena chuckled. "And it's Relena, Helen. I thought we had come to an understanding about that."

"One 'Your Highness' at the beginning of the conversation, followed thereafter by Miss Relena's a plenty," Helen primly returned.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	48. Chapter 48 Training Sessions

Title: Training Sessions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Stephen + Helen

Notes: Challenge 197. Baby Series 4 #48. Takes place following Personable Young Men.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to Shenlong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Training Sessions

Helen studied the child nestled against Relena's breast for a long moment before marching over to a cupboard and producing from it a low child's seat complete with self explanatory depression. The woman acquired a determined glint in her eye as she turned back to the Princess and child.

"It's time for a fairytale and our next session, Young Sir. Not even your Aunt will disrupt the proceedings, so don't think she will save you."

The potty was placed firmly on the floor in front of the rocking chair and Stephen was removed from Relena's arms, his pants and training pants whipped off in an efficient flash of movement and his bare behind unceremoniously deposited on the 'seat'. An instant thunderstorm gathered in the previously happy blue eyes, and just as quickly that bare behind was off the seat and chubby legs were headed off in the opposite direction.

Relena stifled a giggle, watching as Rosy set off in quick pursuit, catching the escapee and returning him to his 'throne', as Helen fetched the book of fairytales and settled into the rocking chair. Stephen allowed his displeasure with the entire experience of potty training be known as Rosy hovered behind him, prepared to thwart any and all escape attempts. Relena hesitated, uncertain if she should stay or go, but giggled as Stephen thrust himself up off the potty in a renewed bid for freedom.

Rosy pounced, hauling him back to the potty and presented him with a colourful assortment of blocks as a distraction.

"Being the Crown Prince of a fairytale kingdom is not an excuse to avoid necessary training, young man. This is not the most pleasant of training sessions, admittedly, and indisputably you will learn as you grow that it is certainly not the worst of what will be expected of you in later years."

"Up!" And Stephen thrust himself up and off the offending furniture, arms held out to Relena.

"Really, Your Highness, flashing your Aunt is hardly becoming." Rosy sat him back down again.

"Flashing your personal bits at impressionable young women at your age might be considered cute, but you will, for the moment, cease and desist. You'll no doubt be doing enough flashing of those bits to entirely agreeable young ladies with no brains and visions of wealth and position in later years. And they'll be most delighted at the view, it's pointedly obvious you have your father's attributes."

"Up! Ena!" Stephen held his hands out to Relena with quivering lip and huge puppy dog eyes and stood up again, only to be gently but firmly deposited on the potty.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Potty training gets priority I'm afraid."

"Now then, where did we get up to with Snow White, hmm? Three minutes, Stephen. That's not so long."

He was his father's son, Relena mused, as she skipped out of the nursery. Those brilliant blue eyes were so expressive and he had a look that could kill when he was in a royal snit.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	49. Chapter 49 Fairytale Monster

Title: Fairytale Monster

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 197. Baby Series 4 #49. Takes place following Training Session.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fairytale Monster

There had entered in to his private fairytale a monster. Of course all fairytales had monsters, it was part and parcel of the story, but he had not expected one in this particular story as the protagonists were already 'monsters'. A Dragon and a Death God.

Heero eyed the Elder with a carefully neutral gaze. The man was attentive, all eyes and ears and discrete about it, but Heero watched and noted everything. Every glint in the dark eyes, every twitch of a thin eyebrow, every minute tic of the muscle just to the left of his mouth. It was the little things that he looked for, and found, that informed him the man would be trouble.

How, with the Elder around, watching, assessing and constantly re evaluating, could Chang make a move on either Duo or Milliardo? The fairytale had hit a snag; a big one. One that, for the sake of propriety, he was afraid they might not be able to counter.

Quatre had the right of it, when all was said and done, despite the fight Chang had put up against it. Such a prominent public position did not make for unconventional associations of an intimate nature. A King, a Clan Leader who might as well be called a King, and the Street Rat... And all of the same sex. How more unconventional a romantic triangle could you hope to get? It had had all the earmarks of a fairytale and now... Well, not all fairytales ended up 'happily ever after'.

Relena would not be amused.

She was all for the romantic entanglement to ground her brother, and he was uncertain exactly what she expected to become of the three. She was not a starry eyed teenager any longer but a young woman who had gained a wealth of wisdom not commonly associated with a person of her years. Being at the forefront of politics for so many years taught you quickly the differences between your ideals and reality. One never got exactly what one hoped for; an approximation, hard fought and cunningly negotiated was the norm.

Would Relena be willing to give up on watching the three work out the dynamics of a relationship that consisted of more than friendship? He did not claim to understand women, particularly young ones, but he was getting to know Relena better than most. That young woman could be outright scary when she determined how something would resolve... And she wanted a fairytale.

He had not had the chance to speak with her at the reception the night before, and he likely would not have the opportunity to do so this day either, but he wanted to learn her thoughts on the Elder. She was generally an astute judge of character and she was shrewd. He doubted she would miss much and that gave him cause for concern.

Relena with a 'cause' could be relentless.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	50. Chapter 50 In His Eyes

Title: In His Eyes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 198. Baby Series 4 #50. Takes place following Fairytale Monster.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In His Eyes

"If it is worth doing, it is worth doing well."

Duo grunted softly, Not really listening to the conversation, his eyes on the Elder standing before Milliardo trying not to appear intimidated. It was quite amusing really, he decided, watching the interaction between the two. The Elder, while not a short man, was head and shoulders plus shorter than the blonde god who ruled Sanc. Milliardo was silver and light to the Elder's shadow. The contrast was almost painful, particularly when you factored in the weathered years on the Elder's face and the uncommon beauty of the King.

Undoubtedly the Elder had seen many things in his long life, good, bad and terrible. He was experienced with all that life could throw at a body, but despite the discrepancy in their ages Duo knew that the current King of Sanc stacked up to him. The light, the depth and the shadows in those crystal blue eyes spoke of uncommon 'living' in one so young, and it was not just the King who wore that wisdom in his eyes.

Sanc was full of people like that.

People who had looked into, and visited, hell and returned. Survivors. They were the one's who had survived, who had watched family and friends and country fall to the ravages of massacre. They had survived the invasion, the fires, the massacre of innocents, and they had survived through the Occupation. Those who had been forced to flee had survived the exile, and it was not easy to survive in a foreign place on the charity of others, longing to return to a home that no longer existed.

They had survived life's trials and through those trials they had grown strong. Strong enough to return to Sanc and look about them at the ruin of their past lives, and in the face of it... They had rolled up their sleeves, drawn deep breaths and bent their backs to the heavy labour of rebuilding the country to rival what it had formerly been.

There would be nothing easy about this reconstruction of a people and their homes. It would be a labour of love. A labour to test the mettle of the character of the people. It would be a long labour; there was so much to rebuild and restore. No one who lived in Sanc thought they could return to what they had lost. There was no bringing back the old days; they all knew that. What they strove for was not to return the past, but to birth a new future.

They knew what they wanted to keep of their past, the very best that was Sanc, and they laboured to improve what had needed improving and they welcomed those who were of a like mind and inclination. There was a home here to be had, not just for those born here, not just for the Clan Chang. There was a home here, too, for him.

And he wanted it.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	51. Chapter 51 Power

Title: Power

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 198. Baby Series 4 #51. Takes place at the same time as In His Eyes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Power

"More than half the country was laid waste when the Alliance invaded, and much that had been rebuilt was decimated when Romefeller's leadership determined another lesson needed to be learned." Milliardo looked over the parkland view toward the distant city. "Two thirds of the city was lost to fires. Too many people died."

The Elder was not accustomed to being reduced to feeling insignificant, either physically or intellectually, but somehow this young upstart was managing it. It was not so much an attitude or the exact words spoken, but there was something about him that dominated the very air surrounding him. Without intending to this man made the observer feel every short coming, every weakness in his own persona.

This was a dangerous man.

"It will be a long time coming, but we will emerge stronger, more resolute. It is often an inconvenient truth, but truth none the less that nothing worth having can be simply gifted. To honestly appreciate what we have we must work for our goal, each in our own way, and not always physically. But you would understand that well enough, Esteemed Elder." The blue eyes were on him, clear, vibrant... Too intelligent. "You would have witnessed much more of what this life has to throw at us than I, and you have survived to tell the tale. How often have you felt...that it is too much? That you fight against insurmountable odds? Found yourself wondering if it really is worth the struggle to move on?"

Horribly frank; candid. Very different to when he had been introduced to the King the previous evening. The man was proving himself to be unpredictable and that made him dangerous. Warnings were shuddering through every nerve in his body and he wondered if he would survive the interview intact. This man was as likely to hug you as he was to slip a knife neatly between your ribs in the height of the embrace.

He was all sleek perfection and refined excellence. He had power, and it was a greater power than a mere Crown. It was not the physical trappings that made the man dangerous, but that unnamed, unseen, untamed, but clearly sensed Power that trembled the air. He had used it in the past to threaten an entire civilisation and that civilisation had trembled before it. It was a personal power, something entirely integral to his nature. He could only wonder if it had been in evidence during his childhood, or if it had manifested and grown from the seeds of massacre?

Had everyone considered him insane? How foolish of them all, he included. Their first meeting the night before had cautioned him, now this longer audience enabled him to progress his assessment to the point where he found himself to be afraid. He had not reached his age or his elevated position in the Court of Chang through charity, but astute judgements and extensive training in the complicated games of politics.

What was he to do?

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	52. Chapter 52 A Wise Man

Title: A Wise Man

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 198. Baby Series 4 #52. Takes place following Power.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Wise Man

He was an astute judge of character, wise to the ways of the world; to the nuances of the ebb and flow of their civilisation. He had laboured long and hard to achieve his post and following the destruction of his home had laboured to keep something of the venerable past alive.

He was not easily impressed, nor easily threatened, but this man... This man one should never make the mistake of dismissing.

It was no wonder the young Chang of Chang found himself drawn in by the man. His personal magnetism was dangerous and unwary souls would quickly be subjugated to his will. Willingly. Happily agreeing with anything he desired to earn the attention of those astonishingly blue eyes.

He had witnessed in the past how dangerous this man's father had proven to be. He could only wonder how hard the son laboured to emulate his sire... Or if he needed to work at all to be the flame that fatally drew in the moths drawn to his dance.

Which of them could be considered the most dangerous, the father or the son?

"I find myself wondering how it was that you lost the war."

Those dangerously intelligent eyes flicked to him, quietly contemplative and fine lips stretched slightly, curving upward into a small, secretive smile. He almost cursed himself for being so blunt, it was dangerous to talk to such a man in this manner, but perhaps it was the best way to deal with the one who was considered to be the most dangerous man on Earth. He had scoffed at the title when he heard it prior to coming to Sanc. Laughed to himself over it... But now...

It was no wonder the ESUN had a watch on Milliardo Peacecraft day and night, peering at every action and reaction made by the man. They were always assessing, always speculating, trying to understand every move he made.

He appeared to have only the reconstruction of the Kingdom as his focus, but already the Elder understood this was only the tip of a very large iceberg. At the least he could say the man was complex and diligent in his responsibilities to a shattered people.

He was the most dangerous kind of Ruler it was possible find. A conscientious, hard working, charismatic, fearless leader. But oh, he was too intelligent to be left to his own devices.

In that respect The Chang should take lessons from him.

And probably was and for some time now. He would need to remember that in dealing with the Chang of Chang.

"Ah, my friend. Sometimes to win one must appear to lose and in losing, in truth, win."

Ancestors! So frank. So open. So... Frighteningly honest.

He had heard the whispers, read the newspapers, both serious journalism and the horrendous tabloids alike. He was quite aware of how the world saw Milliardo Peacecraft, and the man himself seemed to have no problem with being honest. At least not for this interview. But that apparent honesty in itself must be a complex shroud of deception.

A complex man who worked hard at deceiving his observers. In ancient days this man, had he been born in China and of appropriate bloodlines, might have ruled an empire. It seemed shameful that he was at the head of a crumbling ruin of a country.

Should Chang Wu Fei learn from this man then it did not seem so impossible that the Clan could be reborn and once more become a powerhouse. But the dangers of associating with the Peacecraft could far outweigh the rewards gained. A wise man understood when to count his blessings and when it was best to run.

He would need to be vigilant.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	53. Chapter 53 A Discerning Eye

Title: A Discerning Eye

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Evelyn [Original Character]

Notes: Challenge 199. Baby Series 4 #53. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Simple Man.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Discerning Eye

"He is a striking young man."

Blue eyes flicked to the speaker and thence to the young man. Long, midnight black hair, reaching mid shoulder blades, tied into a tight ponytail. He was by no means tall, but his figure was eye catching. Slender, sleek... Taunt, trim and terrific. Clearly he worked out and when he moved he did so with uncommon grace.

One of the problems with the Sancian court was that it overflowed with good looking, hot blooded young males. It was hard for a girl with a discerning eye and ambition to set her sights on one particular individual, in order to decide who to pursue.

Take that corner of the ballroom, for example.

The Winner, all blonde haired, rosy cheeked, blue eyed... and deceptively innocent. He had quite the reputation to attract a girl's attention... and quite the fortune. And the slender, chestnut haired stud with the astonishing plaited braid that went right down to a very nice derriere. A very nice derriere indeed. He too worked out and whilst he did not move with the same grace as the oriental standing beside him, he was no mean catch. He had the King's ear.

Anyone who had the King's ear was to be cultivated at the least, ensnared at most.

Of course, one had to remember, lamentably, the emerald eyed stud belonged to the Winner. Most unfortunate that. Barton was, oh so deliciously well muscled! Handsome. The strong and silent type. Fascinating. Mysterious. One could never be sure what they were capable of.

It was a pity it was definitely hands off the blue eyed hunk. No one was fool enough to trespass on territory the Princess had publicly staked out. Solid, short... By no means tall, but not really short. Taller than the Chang, if a touch shorter than the chestnut with the blinding smile.

Such nice scenery.

No one had expressed an interest in Maxwell, at least, not that she knew of. Winner, Barton and Yuy were out of the game, but Maxwell and Chang... Mmmm, possibilities.

"Eve? Evelyn?!"

"Hmmm? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the scenery."

Her friend snickered. "Yes, so I see. You picked the best of the scenery too."

"One must reach for quality, Mary. It is quite an achievement for the Court to boast so many delectable morsels. Sanc has quite the most 'handsome' court. Its junior members are all quite... Nice."

"Junior members? No interest in the King? He has the hunk value, not even considering title, wealth and influence."

She laughed softly but there was nothing amusing in the sound. "Oh, he has that, but I'm a more cautious contestant in the game. To be frank, I'm frightened of what that one could do. I only target what I am sure I can handle, and he's not the Adam to my Eve."

"So which one is your Adam, hmmm?"

Her blue eyes once again settled on the darkly exotic oriental. "Eve might like being a Duchess."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	54. Chapter 54 A Simple Man

Title: A Simple Man

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 199. Baby Series 4 #54. Takes place following A Wise Man.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Simple Man

"We stand on the eve of the future. Not just our personal futures, but the future of our civilisation. Of course, one could say those exact words every day and nothing but the truth would be spoken. Each day is the moment before the next, the eve of something that might be as wonderful as it might be disastrous. Regardless of what these events of change brings, it will still be the moment in time before the beginning. The eve. The prelude. The pregnant pause before action. That significant gasp of air before one takes that destined step from the cliff into what is, despite the best plans, always a step into the unknown."

It seemed every time the man opened his mouth he managed to surprise. He had heard much of the King of Sanc, little of it good. The man's wartime reputation led him to believe the man would be little more than a rabid dog, but this man before him was proving to be anything but rabid.

"I had not realised you were a philosopher."

The King looked thoughtful for a moment before a shimmer of light highlighted his hair, reflected from the great chandeliers lighting the ballroom, marking the smallest motion of denial. Milliardo rested a hand casually on the table behind him, casually hiking himself around to rest a hip against the table.

"I am afraid I am no philosopher, Esteemed Elder. I am very far from being such an honoured individual. I am a rather simple man. Simple, uncomplicated and just trying to do the best I can. I stand where I do through the designs and machinations of others, not by any real choice of my own. I simply do the best that I can on a day to day basis."

He would have said lie, outright untruth, but there was something about the man that led him to believe it was, at least in part, the truth.

"You have no grand plans for the future of your country? Of course you do. One does not wear a Crown and have no designs on the direction of the future."

"A King might wear a crown, but he also wears chains that bind him to submission at hand and foot. One might desire any number of things, but one knows well enough that only a fraction of such desires are doomed to know the light of day."

"Doomed?"

"One might birth an idea, speak it, back it, but when it leaves one's mouth and interacts with other players in the game, it ceases to be YOUR idea. The design inevitably is played with; it mutates with each mind that plays with it. In the end, as great or as simple as that end might be, the result is never what one initially envisaged. Only for the eve of the great reveal to others does it remain your own."

"I was right. You are a philosopher."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	55. Chapter 55 Earth's Children

Title: Earth's Children

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 199. Baby Series 4 #55. Takes place following A Simple Man

Spoilers: None

Warnings:Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Earth's Children

The blue eyes shuttered for a moment and Milliardo Peacecraft sighed. "I am not, truly. But I did know a man, a great man, who at heart was a philosopher. He was not an easy man to understand and I knew him better than most, but I can not say that I really knew him. He had a way with words that could ensnare you; show you things about yourself and the world around you, that you had not realised. He was... astounding... in all respects."

The Elder took a moment to survey the gathering, noting that the Chang stood with a cluster of other young men and he felt a shiver course the length of his spine. He did not know them all by sight, but he knew who they must be. It was one of the reasons why the world watched Sanc with jaundiced eyes.

The Gundam pilots were a striking group. All five of them present, looking deceptively 'normal', though none of them could be termed 'unremarkable' amidst this gathering of mostly exceptional people. The official reception for the Chang Clan had drawn out the most notable names and titles in Sanc and amidst the ambassadors and representatives of other countries visiting Sanc.

Always eyes watching, always someone standing just close enough to listen to conversations. Receptions such as this were the best place to be to hear what others wished you to hear. No true secret you did not wish for others to know would be spoken here. Walls literally had ears, and everyone knew it, and there was always someone interested in what might be overheard.

"It is surprising the amount of philosophers you can find in the military, not that many would consider themselves to be such. It's as though their fight to survive opens the mind, giving new sight to see beyond what most people see of the world. Birth is only the eve of our existence. Childhood is the eve of our maturity and maturity the eve of our death. Life is full, yet never filled. No matter how much we learn, no matter how much we do. There is still more out there, far more than we have managed to learn in our brief existence."

Did those blue eyes even see him? They looked deep, fathomless. Not blank by any means, not rabid or cunning either, but so very, very deep. The Elder folded his arms to his chest and lowered his head slightly, still attentive to all about him but very conscious of the tall man with the faintest of smiles curving his lips.

"Sanc is in need of everything, you know. People of all occupations, all creeds, all races. We have been a hodgepodge of societies' rejects for centuries, and it has helped us to be more open minded than most. Can an entire country be populated by philosophers? Perhaps not, but it depends on what you view the word to mean, and there is a discussion that philosophers have at every opportunity. We all strive to survive, and wisdom is a vital ingredient in that struggle. It is my hope that you, along with your people, can find a future here. We can not make this work, integrating your kinsmen, on our own. You and yours have to want it to work too. We stand on the edge of a new age. Do we leap off that edge, trusting to faith, or do we continue to stand on the edge, looking over into the unknown, wondering 'what if'?"

He met the blue eyes and the King inclined his head to the cluster of young men who had fought a war and survived.

"However it was done, the Earth's children have an opportunity to stride forward. Be they born on the Earth or on a colony, we are all Earth's children. Those young men are only a few of the millions who fought to give our civilisation this latest chance to make something wonderful. Something remarkable that might, if all goes well, be truly awe inspiring. I have a young son, and he and his generation are the future I strive to make a difference for. Though once we fought against each other, it was only the prelude, the eve, to the time where we now stand, willingly working together."

He straightened his posture and inclined his head to the Elder and walked away, though not before delivering his final comment.

"It is my hope that you will join us."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	56. Chapter 56 Clipped Wings

Title: Clipped Wings

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 200. Baby Series 4 #56. Takes place approximately 15 minutes following Earth's Children

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Clipped Wing

It was wrong to have that empty space a step behind his right shoulder; he had not realised he had become so accustomed to the presence. Chang was not at his back, brooding as only he could, a dark storm cloud waiting to break upon the heads of anyone fool enough to test his patience.

It was wrong to have that space. Wrong to think about it.

Chang was his own man now, independent. He was his aide, not his prop, his crutch. Chang had become a friend he relied on and he had known the young man would eventually branch out on his own. He had not thought it would hurt.

Shit, where had that come from? But it did hurt, a dull throb that threatened to blossom into something sharper, more profound.

Not good. It was proof he was beginning to care too much. Caring meant the traitorous heart beating within him was weakening to an attachment. How many times could one learn to love and, on the wings of that love, lose? How many times did one walk into the wonder of discovering wings to carry you to heights unbound... only to plummet to earth with a shattering dose of reality? Wings broken and bleeding, knowing that one must pick oneself up and learn to walk forward yet again.

It was as well the Clan of Chang was reforming. It would place distance between them, a comforting buffer from emotions he doubted he could survive a third time. He did not want to lose all contact though, and Chang had been adamant he wished to retain the position of Liaison. There was the formal investiture as Duke that would further tie them together... and permit that little bit of distance that should place control over emotions.

Peacecrafts were cursed with a passionate nature. They found passion in all things, but once emotional passion awoke it generally led to a deep and enduring love broken only by death. He had walked that path twice in short succession and he was not inclined to walk it a third time.

Chang had the world at his feet and he needed to test his wings against it. There was someone out there who would compliment him in ways a Peacecraft bound in chains, his wings clipped by the twin curses of formality and propriety, never could. His history added weights chained to his feet that would never again permit him to stretch his wings and fly free, not that he had ever truly been free of his bloodlines. Such ties binding him were a necessary thing.

The stage had changed scenery, but he still played the part Treize had dictated he play. The bastard had always intended he become Milliardo Peacecraft and step into the role he had been born into. It brought its own wings, golden, too heavy, that would not allow for free flight.

If Chang was fortunate enough to reform the Clan then he at least might know that rushing flight of free air.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	57. Chapter 57 Crippled Wings

Title: Crippled Wings

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 200. Baby Series 4 #58. Takes place at the same time as Clipped Wings

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Many7 thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Crippled Wings

'I wonder what he's thinking about?'

Duo subtly shifted his shoulders, flexing muscles that felt as though he had been indulging in hard manual labour for hours. It was tension, pure and simple. He was clenched tight, watching everyone, expecting... Well, in truth he had no idea what he was expecting.

Everything felt different, wrong, many making him tight, uneasy with change. That was what it was, the advent of change. It was one thing to know change was coming, but another thing entirely to live the experience. He knew the Clan of Chang was coming. He knew Chang Wu Fei was the Chang of Chang and would take up that title. He knew it. He KNEW it would mean changes to their relationship and he had been prepared for that. Really, he had been prepared.

Only now, watching the change become reality, he was not so certain he was ready.

He had not had a great deal to do with Milliardo after the war. He had come into the man's acquaintance late. It was not until after Stephen's birth that he had had any real quality association with the man. Watching as he became King had not had the impact that watching Chang become The Chang was having on him.

This was as though someone had taken a knife and slashed through wings, grounding a bird, crippling it for life from the freedom it had known. Chang was suffering in silence, stoic as ever, seemingly, outwardly, unfazed.

'I'm the one having the hard time dealing with it.'

What was he to do? All of his talk about nothing being capable of affecting his bid for the affections and attention of these men... How could he make a move on either one of them? How did he think it really would make no appreciable difference to their relationship dynamics?

The Chang was not the man he had grown to love. Chang of Chang was not the firebrand, the fire breathing dragon who had great wings to spread and carry him above all of the troubles of the world. High up into a sea of pristine air from which he could survey the world, untouched by it, to determine a course of action. To swoop down and interact with the world at large whilst still keeping himself separate; calm and serene one moment and spitting fire the next.

Propriety for a Leader would allow no such thing. Nor would it easily allow for an intimacy with a favoured individual in the minuscule privacy a prominent leader could claim.

Reality could be unpleasant, but reality...

'Fuck that. I've got wings too, and my wings allow me to dream and defy reality. I can fly in my dreams and I won't let Chang be grounded like this. I'll make him fly... Somehow. And I'll rip the chains holding Zechsy down too. We'll all fly. I'll make it happen. Somehow.'

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	58. Chapter 58 Demonic Wings

Title: Demonic Wings

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo

Notes: Challenge 200. Baby Series 4 #58. Takes place at the same time as Clipped Wings

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Demonic Wings

'There is nothing to say that Winner is right. He broke the taboo. He succeeded, so why can I not enjoy the love I desire? He may not be royalty, but he is in a prominent public position and he is with Barton. Publicly. Openly. Why should this be different? Just because I am The Chang does not make me an unfeeling automaton. I have feelings, needs... The desire to love and be loved. I am human.'

He could see Milliardo through the open doors of the reception room, on the balcony leaning casually against the icy cold stone, peering out at the darkened grounds. He looked to be a million miles away from the cold evening in Sanc. And within the warmth of the room he could see Duo, close to him, so close it would not take much of a stretch to touch him if he reached out. Leaning casually against the wall, eyes narrowed, but he too looked to be somewhere else far away... or deep within himself.

He could only wonder what the Elder and Milliardo had been discussing for so long. The King had finally walked away and the Elder was left looking anything but settled; an accomplishment on Milliardo's part as he had yet to really make the Elder sit up and take notice. The man had largely seemed emotionless during their dealings with each other.

Emotionless and always disapproving.

It was too much for him to process and that was bad. Truly bad. It simply would not do, not if he was to succeed as The Chang. He would need to deal with complex affairs as time wore on, both as The Chang and as a Duke of Sanc. He was Liaison to the King, a direct aide. An important position and he had been filling that post well. He did not intend to give it up, but... Today he was full of doubts. Could he honestly expect to stretch himself so far and still succeed?

It would get better. That was what he had to tell himself. Things would get better. That was what he had to believe.

He was not consigning himself to the rigid strictures of his ancestors. He was not reforming that traditional society. He was not going to be locked down to being an isolated ruler in name only, bound to the audience of his advisors, his only link with the real world. He was going to shape himself into a new kind of ruler for the clan.

It would take time, he knew that. And it would be a lonely and potentially thankless task, but it was a path he was determined to take. He would do no less for his people than Milliardo was doing for his own. He would set it all into place and then, when it was done, when the world was stable, he would once again have the room to stretch his wings and live a little for himself.

He wanted to love. He wanted to live, to be selfish occasionally and to indulge himself. To think of himself instead of the many lives that were tied to his.

Ancestors, Duo was the only one of them who had the space to fly! He was so jealous of his friend's freedom. Envious. New and frightening emotions, but he would be honest with himself. Dare he think... Did he have the right to hold on to what was shaping between them? He had believed, at least for a little while, that they could live and love, and incorporate Milliardo into that relationship.

Impossible. The word whispered insidiously in the dark recesses of his mind. It was asking too much. Winner was right, and he had known it all along. His accepting the role of Chang of Chang only compounded the problems, making it impossible to achieve the goal he desired the most.

'Hopeless. Utterly hopeless.'

Duo sidled up beside him, blue eyes suddenly blazing with violet. He looked dangerous, deadly, and he moved like a stalking cat.

"Don't even think it, Chang. Fuck the world. We make it work."

It had to be his imagination. There could be no shadow of demonic wings flickering as Duo stalked off. Wings could not twitch giving the impression that Duo had given him the finger.

It was already driving him to the brink of insanity.

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	59. Chapter 59 Heritage Values

Title: Heritage Values

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 201. Baby Series 4 #59. Takes place approximately 10 hours following Demonic Wings.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Heritage Values

"I have a week before I resume my official duties as a member of the King's Court. It is a position of no little complexity and of some importance, compounded by the simple truth that Milliardo is not the easiest man on Earth to deal with. He is not a trusting soul, but over time I believe there has developed a certain level of trust between us. It is not a trust I am inclined to abuse. I will not be neglecting those who have come to Sanc to place their trust in me, but I will maintain my position in the court."

"And what might your plans in the long term for the Clan entail? To be integrated, absorbed into the general population of Sanc?"

"After a fashion. It is my intention we become a part of this country, adding our heritage to the culture of Sanc."

"We will be swallowed and be nothing."

Wu Fei shook his head slowly, not minding the Elder's negativity, knowing he was shaken after his meeting with Milliardo the previous day. Milliardo could make quite the impression when he wished, and the Elder had been notably quiet following their talk, giving Wu Fei a quiet night.

"We have much to give and we have much to learn. These people are survivors, they appreciate heritage values, appreciating that we are all the sum of our past. I respectfully request you make a tour of the Heritage and Cultural Museum complex on the eastern side of New Port City. You and any concerned about losing what we are."

"And this will demonstrate what? They know the value of museums?"

He sighed. "It may just surprise you... And I think it might pay for you to accompany the court on its progress to the highlands in a few weeks time."

"A holiday? You expect..."

"There will be nothing relaxing about the trip. It is the traditional progress made every decade into the high country. During this progress the King is available to all and sundry who dwell within the forests. They bring their concerns to him; requests for assistance, financial concerns and matters requiring judgement. The greening of the mountains and the maintenance of the forests is a matter of national importance, and has been sorely neglected over too long a period of time. Unfortunately the former King was of a more modern mindset and neglected certain 'green' concerns in favour of pursuing his drive for world peace. Milliardo's outlook is more traditional and he has vetoed a number of proposed developments that threatened the environment. He is playing a complicated game between the developments Sanc needs and maintaining the forests."

"What purpose would my presence serve?"

"You would observe, for yourself, the results of a mixed cultural background living in harmony. Sanc is marked as a backwater, old fashioned country. There is a reason for that. You know little of these people and I respectfully request you do not judge them recklessly."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	60. Chapter 60 Sustainable Living

Title: Sustainable Living

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 201. Baby Series 4 #60. Takes place following Heritage Values.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sustainable Living

"I understood Sanc was making a push toward modernisation. Refusing development is not the way to succeed."

Wu Fei rolled his tea cup between his hands slowly, staring thoughtfully into the green tea. Beyond the conservatory showers softened the snow, allowing patches of the green beneath to peek through. It was a sign of imminent spring and it was not imagination the air held a freshness, a touch of warmth. The conservatory was a warm wash of green foliage and a luxury Milliardo had insisted be installed in the former military base. Its future use as a hotel had been the excuse, but Wu Fei was not inclined to care about the 'why'. He was comfortable in this glasshouse, though he had not been particularly appreciative of plants in general.

"Construction for the sake of construction is not desired. A great deal of practical discussion ranging from economic benefits to environmental impact takes place. Sanc lost its forests once and they suffered for it. They are not inclined to make the same mistake twice. The mountains need the blanket of trees and the high meadows. In some areas there are villages and farmsteads that have not changed for centuries."

"Why not modernise them? Production would increase; their personal wealth would improve."

"And the land would be laid waste. The soil is thin, poor and conditions are harsh. Out there, it is all about sustainable living. They do not like being forced into the modern age and they are not afraid to tell you that. Developers are keen on entering the high country for all the wrong reasons, but Milliardo thinks he has found a solution to developing certain areas and keeping the highlands pristine; relatively untouched. They do not wish to strip the soil, poor as it is, from the mountains. That was done in the past and it was a difficult recovery. Lesson learned and not forgotten."

"And you would have the clan settle in those mountains? None are farmers used to a hard climate."

Dark eyes focused on the old man. "I do not intention the Clan lurk in the highlands. I am waiting for Milliardo to decide on the estates he intends to settle on me. Rumour suggests I may find myself the master of the Green Manor, and if that is the Ducal Seat assigned me, then we may construct the primary residence for the Clan there. There are other options, but I wish to delay the decision until I learn the manner of the land settlement my investiture as Duke will present. Closer to the city may be a better option. As you have said, none of our people are familiar with living on the land. I intend to accept the offer made by the Heritage and Cultural Museum. I intend our future to be a hybrid of old and new, but I do not wish to lose all that is traditional. Much belongs in the museum complex; you will understand when you see it."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	61. Chapter 61 Decisions

Title: Decisions

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Alice Darlian

Notes: Challenge 201. Baby Series 4 #61. Takes place at approximately the same time as Sustainable Living.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Decisions

"Some days I feel so... so... green."

Alice Darlian arched an eyebrow and studied her daughter curiously. They had been looking over proposals, enjoying a relaxing cup of tea. The outburst from Relena rather surprised her.

"Green, dear? With jealousy, envy...?"

"Green as in useless."

"Excuse me?" She set aside her cup of tea and focused entirely on Relena. "Useless?"

"Sorry, mother. It's just that I never seem to fully understand the depths of these development proposals. Things I tentatively approved of, pending investigation into the full impact studies, Milliardo will dismiss out of turn, after one brief read. Its annoying. He's invariably proven right after the study is carried out, and he's mumbling about wasted funds during the process. It makes me aware of how green I am when dealing in business circles. It was bad enough when I started out in politics, but I improved. Sort of like sink or swim, I suppose. But business... I'm hopeless."

"That, my dear, is what we employ advisers and consultants for. We can not be expected to know everything, and to make informed decisions we need accurate and trustworthy information. The developer has one view, conservation groups and people opposing the proposed development for any number of reasons have another side. The actual decision maker, of course, is stuck in the middle of the entire mess. Advisers are vital and you do not pick someone with less knowledge than you yourself possess to fill an advisory capacity. I admit to finding it strange that, in this day and age, a country must go through the sovereign for building approval. It's... odd. Anyway, sometimes, my dear, its nice to be, as you term it, 'green'. A quick look, and then turn to those who do know and a discussion or three," Alice coughed delicately with a wink to demonstrate what she thought of dealing with such a matter that quickly, "And poof, one is supposed to know the 'right' thing to do. The simple truth of the matter is that no matter what decision you make, you can be guaranteed someone will be unhappy about it."

"I just find it so annoying that Milliardo seems to be able to call which way the dice will fall before he even hands the proposal off to the consultants."

"Some people have a knack for it, I suppose."

"Anyway, I am just confused as to why he insists I look over these proposals. He's already read them and sent them off to be investigated. He obviously has a better grasp on exactly what they mean than I do."

"Perhaps, dear, he values your input."

Relena sighed softly and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I feel guilty, you know?"

"Guilty? For what, dear?"

"For arranging matters so that he took over as King. I know he didn't want to; he did not, and does not now, consider himself to be appropriate material to be the King. I took the decision out of his hands."

"He could always have said no, dear." Alice dismissed the comment with a flick of a finger.

"Could he? Really? The way we boxed him... Could he really have refused?"

Alice Darlian considered her daughter for a long moment, considering the past years from the young woman's birth to the present day. The years had not been easy for any of them, and Relena had no idea of the history she shared with the much younger Milliardo. She had left that little boy to die...

No, she would not go down that path. They had spoken and somehow come to an understanding and, surprisingly, were at peace with each other. She had been so proud of the toddler she had taken in, made her own, and watched grow to be a fine young woman. Green was a relative term, something that only applied when one was new to something.

Relena had done well as a politician and she had no doubt that the brother would do as well on the throne as her daughter would have. Was she jealous that it was the brother who ruled? Was she angry it was Relena herself who had acted to place him there? Did it really matter?

"Yes, Relena, there is always choice. Taking no action is a choice in itself just as saying yes or no are choices. There is always choice."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	62. Chapter 62 The Power of Nature

Title: The Power of Nature

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 202. Baby Series 4 #62. Takes place the day following Decisions.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Power of Nature

"It is really quite remarkable how we never appreciate something, or someone for that matter, until it is gone. Appreciation is not something we give thought to, as a rule."

Duo tilted his head back, staring up into the deepening blue of the sky. "It's a failing of the human race to not realise the lapse until it proves to be too late. Thinking about it, I don't think there will be all that big an impact on the skyline."

Milliardo inclined his head to consider the view. The massive cliff soared above New Port City, outcroppings of green marking where particularly stubborn, hardy bushes and plants clung precariously to life in a crevice in the rock-face. The waterfall was spectacular, soaring out over the cliff, cascading in a thundering demonstration of the power of nature. It was the power of the falls they intended to harness, to boost the country's precariously balanced power supplies.

"The less obvious, the better. The impact of the entire complex needs to be as low key as possible. The rate of the falls must be maintained as well, though I think the people in the area affected by the spring melt might appreciate a somewhat lesser flow at that time of the year."

Duo inclined his head slightly. "You have no idea how odd it seems to someone born and raised on the Colonies to see the sheer destructive power of nature. We don't experience extremes of weather. Droughts, floods, tsunami's, hurricanes, typhoons, tornado's, cyclones... Hey, I never did understand the difference between a typhoon, hurricane and cyclone. Maybe you can explain it to me?"

Milliardo shook his head slightly. "There is no real difference, Duo. The storms rotate in opposite directions, counter clockwise in the northern hemisphere, clockwise in the southern hemisphere. It is just a name coming from a different culture to give recognition to a phenomenon of nature. A typhoon has its origins in the western Pacific region or Indian Ocean, cyclones as well, whilst hurricanes are called hurricanes pretty much exclusively along the American coastlines from the Atlantic to the Pacific."

"Weather fascinates me. Its so... Raw. Primal. It has such wild extremes. I was caught in a few storms soon after coming to Earth and I admit, the first few times I cowered inside of Scythe. I had no idea what to do, but I sure as shit had no intentions of going out into it."

"I imagine it would have been a frightening experience. It was a large storm, then? A hurricane?"

Duo's cheeks dusted with a blush of pink and he ducked his head, looking embarrassed.

"I wish I could say yes, but... no. It was just a storm that blew out overnight. But it left me with an impression and an appreciation for a planet's weather." After a long moment Duo sighed and straightened, turning to the desk and the array of blueprints scattered over its surface. "Anyway, back to business."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	63. Chapter 63 Multi Cultural

Title: Multi Cultural

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + The Elder

Notes: Challenge 202. Baby Series 4 #63. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Power of Nature.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Multi Cultural

The young man with classic Mediterranean features offered a formal bow that had the Elder almost impressed. The degree was perhaps not as deep as it should have been, given his rank or that of The Chang, but it demonstrated, at least, that there was a modicum of courteous manners to be found in the city. He would not admit to his surprise though, should someone comment.

The Chang had escorted them into New Port City for a continuation of the familiarisation tour that would continue for much of the week. It was approaching the lunch hour and Wu Fei had brought his tour group consisting of twenty five individuals, to a quiet street and to a medium sized cafe. He could not call the establishment a restaurant from what he had seen, it appeared to be far too informally laid out, and the menu displayed on the chalkboard was hardly suggestive of a quality restaurant.

As he seated himself to the right hand of The Chang he glanced around the cafe. They were seated in what gave the appearance of a glass conservatory, which was surprisingly warm in this frigid city. He could only hope Sanc would warm up as the season progressed, because his old bones hardly appreciated its 'early' spring.

The man who greeted them was not the only attendant and he found himself watching two young women, one the quintessential Nordic blonde and the Asian, of Japanese descent, he thought. Looking a second time at the menu boards he was more attentive, picking out options from at least five widely spaced nations of the Earth and he gained an inkling as to why The Chang had brought them here.

"I see you have added to your selection of tea, Marcus."

The man repeated that bow, smiling, dark eyes almost shining. "Yes, Mr. Chang. After our discussion last week I found a new appreciation for the subtleties to be found amidst tea. Our menu has undergone a few subtle changes which, I am hopeful, will meet with your discerning palate's approval. If you find one you particularly approve of, I would appreciate some feedback, sir. I understand His Majesty is something of a tea aficionado, and variety is the spice of life."

"I shall endeavour to chose a selection he might appreciate."

Wu Fei noted the Elder's interest and inclined his head slightly. "This is one of the quieter multi cultural establishments where the food is, to put it plainly, exceptional. Milliardo and I have frequented the establishment when he can manage a little down time. I do not think you will be disappointed with the menu."

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	64. Chapter 64 The Finer Things

Title: The Finer Things

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Trowa + Quatre

Notes: Challenge 202. Baby Series 4 #64. Takes place at approximately the same time as Multi Cultural.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Finer Things

"Its nice that we can appreciate the finer things in life. I sometimes feel that I should feel guilty."

"For what?" Trowa stretched slowly, luxuriously, arching his back and enjoying the glorious pull on cramped, stiff muscles.

"For having so much. For thumbing my nose at what I should be doing in favour of... Well, this!"

The smaller blonde half rolled in the bed, pressing his back hard to his partner as Trowa relaxed, smiling as the strong arms encircled him, pulling him, if possible, closer.

"It's Chang again, isn't it? Quatre, get over it and leave it alone. He'll find his own way and, really, it is none of our business what he does."

"I know its none of my business, but I can't forget that so much hangs in the balance. To the people involved its never fair that others can do as they please and, therefore, they have no appreciation for the restrictions that can bind a person. I am still trying to work out exactly how I managed to retain everything, regaining everything lost to my father in the war and still, at the end of the day, somehow, I am free to lie here with you. Well, in the middle of the day, as the case might be."

"I can always walk out the door and not come back, you know. If it makes you feel that guilty for being happy for a change."

Quatre sighed softly, his smaller hands clasping the larger hands to his chest and he rumbled a soft, wordless protest. "I don't plan to interfere, honestly, but I can't simply 'stop' thinking about it. I appreciate what I have, because I know it was a struggle to achieve it. But Trowa, I don't run a country. I'm a business man, that's all. A merchant, if you want to use an archaic term."

"Well, you've thumbed your nose at propriety and convention and religion, going your own way and not doing anything the 'easy' way. Somehow, through your blood sweat and tears, you have rebuilt the corporation to something more than it originally was under your father's guidance. That is something you should be proud of. Why shouldn't you have something that is only for you? I honestly don't know why you won't let it go."

Quatre rolled over, dipping his head to press his ear against the broad chest, listening to the regular rhythm of the strongly beating heart. "Guilt, I think."

Trowa growled deep in his throat. "Guilt?"

"For having what others are not in a position to enjoy, and rubbing it in their faces... Even if I don't mean to deliberately do it."

Trowa yawned, stretching slowly, luxuriating in the moment. "If you have to work for something, you appreciate it a whole lot more than something that comes too easily."

"He's right, you know. Wu Fei I mean. Why shouldn't he make a play for Milliardo if he wants to? They're only human. We all want to find that special 'someone'. But it's not just Wu Fei and Milliardo. Duo is interested in him, in Wu Fei. It could turn out to be a very nasty public scandal."

"Stay out of it, Quatre."

"I know. I should stay out of the entire mess."

"Not 'should'. You WILL stay out of it. Right out of it."

"But Trowa..."

The emerald eyes were fierce, determined. "Leave them to make their own decisions, whatever that might be. Their own success or failures. If there comes a point where it is necessary, then you can help then. If they ask. But for now, its best if you just stand back and watch."

"But its so hard to do that.'

"The hardest thing in the world," Trowa agreed. "and since when have you done anything the easy way?"

End

Karina Robertson 2012


	65. Chapter 65 Basic Education

Title: Basic Education

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + The Council

Notes: Challenge 203. Baby Series 4 #65. Takes place the day after The Finer Things.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Basic Education

"There will be a series of compulsory questionnaires, these papers will be suitably adjusted and formulated for each age group. Completing them will assist local officials to present accurate documentation on the education levels of those whose records were lost with the destruction of the colony."

Wu Fei's dark eyes drifted from face to face, observing the reactions of those persons chosen to represent the survivors. Most looked faintly uncomfortable, not with the current topic but with their position as representatives. He could only hope they settled soon, or he might need to suggest replacements. He did not need to be held back in the process of settling his clan by people who lacked confidence.

It was a traumatising experience to lose their homes and be cast adrift to fend for themselves. To his knowledge there had been no real official assistance for those who had been absent when the colony was destroyed. Everyone had found it a struggle to survive, some more than others. A few had been graced with a limited assistance from various Aid Agencies, and one or two colony officials had taken it upon themselves to at least provide the survivors with initial food and shelter.

It had been a turbulent time and the L5 cluster of colonies were notorious for being autonomous, very much closed to integration from outsiders. Anyone not born on that particular colony found it difficult to integrate with the 'locals'. It was an added difficulty that official records for those born on their destroyed home had burned along with the colony. So paranoid about external interference had the Elders been that no complete duplicate records had existed off the colony.

It made life more than a little difficult in the aftermath for the survivors.

"What kind of questionnaire?"

"A basic examination devised to evaluate the education and skill-sets amidst those who will be seeking education and employment. The children will attend local educational institutions, and these examinations will be conducted to ascertain the appropriate educational needs of the individual. Persons of working age will be requested to confirm their educational qualifications and demonstrate their expertise so that appropriate employment opportunities may be located. There is no need for anyone to work beneath their skill level; a person's individual aims and goals will be covered in the paperwork. A series of one on one discussions will take place with counsellors appointed to assist individuals to find employment and amusements to their liking. Sanc is not a large country, but her people are diverse and well aware of the difficulties to be found by a newcomer settling in. They have one of the best immigration services on the planet, and we have been granted priority assistance in settling into society here."

He noted the hesitance, the side long glances around the table and sighed. He had not expected it to be easy, but he had hoped for something more than uneasy silence and people wondering if they dared open their mouths.

"Questions?"

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	66. Chapter 66 Embrace It

Title: Embrace It

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + The Council

Notes: Challenge 203. Baby Series 4 #66. Takes place approximately 5 hours after Basic Education.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Embrace It

"Isolationist policies are not up for discussion. My intention is to integrate everyone into Sancian society. This will take time and effort from everyone to achieve. I will not tolerate resistance merely for the sake of resistance. It is an irrefutable fact that there is no colony to go back to. That way of life is dead, but that is no reason for us to throw away everything that makes us who we are."

He was tired of this. The session had been long and once they had begun to ask questions he had thought they were making progress, but now he was not so certain.

"I have made it clear from the beginning that anyone who can not find comfort in remaining here with me as the Clan Leader, is quite free to depart and return to the life they had made in the aftermath. It is hard, I know. I have lived the changes too. Why are you fighting the idea of education? Yes, we were educated, well educated, but we are never too old to learn. I have spent five years adding to my education, branching out into areas that, before, were barred to me by the constrictions of our society. I have not suffered for that learning. Do not simply dismiss this opportunity. Embrace it. There is little I have found more satisfying than receiving a diploma for completing higher education."

"The course lists brought forward for consideration are... different..."

"Vastly different, yes. No one is expected to leap in feet first and wade through extensive examinations in short order. The Sancian education system allows for graded integration through a variety of courses, each interchangeable with at least three other linked course systems. If one finds oneself suited to some aspects of a full course and not to others, one can adjust the course and one's direction. One can test in or out of a course. Educational systems here are somewhat different to many other countries of Earth, but I found them to be surprisingly focused on the well being of the student. If one is having trouble with a course it is picked up quickly, be that an isolated requirement of a larger program or the study direction itself. Regular counselling sessions combined with frequent low key examinations are factors of course programs designed to lessen the stress of the students. I wish the first three years of my advanced education after choosing to settle on Earth were spent in Sanc."

"If it so great a system why has it not spread to other countries?"

"Enlightenment is never to be found easily. Sanc is a multi cultural society that respects the languages and customs of its citizens. This education style has been in the making for a few hundred years, elements being tried and discarded until it reached its current form. I respectfully request that you do not judge it hastily, but look into it more before you dismiss it."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	67. Chapter 67 School Days

Title: School Days

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 203. Baby Series 4 #67. Takes place a few hours following Embrace It.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: School Days

"How is Wu Fei doing?"

Milliardo settled into the armchair, presenting his booted feet to the blazing fire as he cast a critical eye around the large room. He was, he admitted, rather pleased. It had not taken Pagan long to set up a series of rooms to allow him a select few individuals to spend extended periods at night rummaging through the attics and enjoy a modicum of comfort.

Two bunk beds stood against the far wall, affording four beds and saving a long and laborious walk to their properly assigned rooms. A table for four, plus seats, a credenza, microwave and refrigerator added to the comfort of the room, along with a cabinet holding basic crockery and cutlery. Two oversized armchairs fronted the fire and he thought it might not be uncomfortable to nap in them, certainly the one he was seated in was comfortable enough.

It was only one of three rooms furnished for use, the other two having benches, seats, cleaning utensils and products to allow them to clean up any items they wished to further examine in more comfort, and far better lighting than the attics afforded.

He knew they would need to be careful with whatever they might handle. The examination of artifacts was best left to professionals, but if they handled items with care and had a good look at them, then they would have a better idea of what to hand off to a select range of people whose professions centred around the examination of delicate, old, rare and extremely expensive artifacts.

Duo did a slow turn around the room, eyes shining as he investigated corners and cupboards, examined the microwave unit and the interior of the fully stocked refrigerator.

"Fei should have taken off at least six months, but then I think he'd have gone bonkers. I know it's all strange to them, but honestly, what's so hard about understanding the educational system in Sanc? It's fantastic to have a course of study that is designed specifically for the individual, taking into account racial background, religion, previous education, languages and writing styles. And with a personal interpreter supplied if required, as one learns to speak, read and write the local trade English, what more could you ask for? I don't know of any of them who can't already use English, so that shouldn't even be a sticking point, but they seem far from happy with it."

Milliardo sighed, clearly unhappy. "That is unfortunate. I had hoped that education at least would not be a problem for Chang to deal with."

"I think the discussion might just about be done; they should finish it up tomorrow. Surprisingly the Elder stepped in, and he came out batting for Wuffers." Duo's grin was blinding. "The old buzzard might not be so bad, you know?"

"He is not a foolish man, Duo. Simply a man who seeks to preserve that which is dear to him. Change can be a frightening thing and when there is little choice about needing to change, it can be very frightening indeed."

Duo flopped into the second armchair and sighed softly. "Oh shit, yeah. I know how frightening change can be. But education, Zechs. I was all too eager to extend mine and get official documentation after the war. Sanc's system is a lot kinder than the one I became a part of. Came examination time and the stress...! Shit, it was worse than going into a fire fight with Scythe."

The blonde smiled, blue eyes distant. "Ah, school days. I remember my time at Lake Victoria. Believe me, Duo, you did not have it as rough as the cadets did there."

Deathscythe's former pilot arched an eyebrow. "Rough, huh?"

"Brutal."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	68. Chapter 68 Of Potential and Prospects

Title: Of Potential and Prospects

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 204. Baby Series 4 #68. Takes place a few hours following School Days.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Potential and Prospects

"Anybody would think it was the end of the world. What's wrong with learning something new? And it's not as though they HAVE to go to a school, after all, its just a questionnaire to determine skill sets and give an understanding of the adults' standard of education."

"It is a traumatic experience, resettling into an unknown cultural environment. They would have faced this before, after the colony destructed, and from reports they did not exactly have a great deal of assistance in reshaping their lives. Their caution is understandable given their history."

"Yeah, but they have assistance this time, that's my point." Duo waved a hand in a random direction, figuring it would do to indicate the direction of the converted barracks. "What's their beef with actually having people want to help? The more we know the better we can assist."

Milliardo gazed into the dancing flames. "Some were making headway with their lives when they were contacted concerning the offer to relocate to Sanc. It was expected they would hesitate at certain milestones. Beginning again is never easy."

"Well to hear some of the complaints, whispered I might add, not said openly, you would think it was a world destroying cataclysm that their word is not being taken for everything, including when they last scratched their collective ass."

Milliardo snorted softly, flicking an amused glance at Duo. "In this day and age the lack of paperwork can be considered catastrophic. The isolationist policy was compounded by there being no off colony back up of records, and lack of information is not something employers approve of. Potential employers need an accurate assessment of the educational levels and individual skill sets of any prospective employee. I am not running a charity shop, and I need those people to be independent of the state financially as quickly as possible. It's fine if they kick and scream all the way, so long as they get there."

"You got that right. There's a lot of work to do in Sanc, but not much in the way of money to go around to pay for that work to be done. University graduates are finding they have to push a broom instead of exercising their brains." Duo rubbed absently at his cheek, staring into the dancing flames of the fire as though he was looking for something specific.

"That is simply the way it is, but there is a gradual improvement. Slowly but surely there is investment taking place." Milliardo closed his eyes after a moment and sighed. "It all takes time to come back from a 'end of the world' experience."

"I guess in a way Sanc had two of those in a relatively close time frame."

"What recovery had been made was set back years by the Romefeller invasion, but Sanc is resilient and we are persistent. We will survive. We will endure."

"And Wuffers has no intention of going anywhere."

Duo, Milliardo decided, sounded particularly content about that.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	69. Chapter 69 Collateral Damage

Title: Collateral Damage

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 204. Baby Series 4 #69. Takes place following Of Potential and Prospects.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Collateral Damage

Long fingers moved over the ornate edge of the frame. The gilded frame sported a heavy layer of dust and the painting would need to be carefully cleaned, but it was clear the work was of exceptional quality. A pastoral scene; high, snow capped mountains and in the foreground children played at the edge of a stream. In the centre a hay wagon drawn by two Shire horses was piled high and being stacked by men wielding pitchforks. Men and women gathered the cut grass, bundling it into manageable stacks for the pitchfork team to toss onto the wagon.

It was a rural idyll and spoke of a more genteel age. Looking closely at the painting Milliardo noticed a hunt taking place in the spread of forest clothed hills behind the pasture. The painting was only one of the treasures his night with Duo ratting through the attics had seen brought to the newly furnished suite of rooms.

He wondered where it had come from. It did not strike him as being a Sancian scene, the mountains were wrong and the hunt did not have the air of other representations of Sancian hunts.

"It would have been back breaking labour."

He glanced over at Duo standing in the doorway, head tilted slightly to better enable him to see the work of art Milliardo was studying.

"Not an easy lifestyle, no, but in many ways healthier than that of those who flooded the cities of the time. Wars drove the country folk off the land and they sought a future in the cities which had no chance of handling the flood of displaced humanity. It was end of the world stuff. There was really no reprisals or naming of war criminals. Nothing was thought of massacring bystanders to the conflict."

"Collateral damage, eh?"

"Something like that. This is from... perhaps the 1700's."

"Is it Sanc?" Duo moved to join Milliardo, perching on a stool and leaning his elbows on the bench top.

"I don't believe so. The countryside is not quite right for it to be Sanc. Central European, I think, would be as close to a specific location as I would dare to suggest."

"I can't really get over the variety of stuff up in the attics. It all just seems to have been dumped there with no sense of order."

Milliardo leaned the painting against the wall, securing it so that it would not slip. They had hunted through the attic, restraining themselves admirably, he thought, only bringing half a dozen items out from the attic, one of which was the portrait of a particular Chinese Princess who well might have an influence on modern Sanc.

"The man is dead, but I wish he was alive so that I might question him. Somewhere there must be an inventory, but until we can find it, we must simply do the best that we can. It makes returning what essentially amounts to national treasures in some cases, extremely difficult."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	70. Chapter 70 Hnn Mode

Title: Hnn Mode

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 204. Baby Series 4 #70. Takes place the day following Collateral Damage.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Hnn Mode

"All clear on the security side of things I take it?"

"Hnn."

Duo blinked, arched an eyebrow and pressed his back to the wall, considering his companion for a long moment.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Hnn."

Duo pursed his lips slightly, scratching absently at his cheek, eyes scanning the assemblage and seeking for anything that seemed out of place. Heero had, for some reason, obviously reverted to his 'Hnn' mode. It was hard to tell when he was like this if he was angry, confused or to what degree driven by his upset.

The question was, of course, if he was even listening. Blue eyes flashed violet with a moment of unholy amusement.

"Howard called. Said they had detected a hunk of space junk the size of an asteroid on a collision course with Earth."

"Hnn."

"Said he'll need some help to avert the End of the World and were you interested in some whack a mole of the space variety?"

"Hnn."

A long drawn out silence only served to widen the grin on Duo's face. He could have a great deal of fun at his friend's expense, if they were not where they were, of course.

"Zechs is hiding Epyon, you know, and planning to let loose on the world council next time they demand to know when he wiped his ass."

"Hnn."

Duo absently tugged at the end of his braid, considering his friend's rather mechanical stance... Well, to be honest a robot would have had a more relaxed stance and more expression on its face, and that was if the automaton had anything that approximated a human face.

"He's asked me to ride shotgun and make sure he doesn't miss."

"Hnnn."

Duo rolled his eyes, snorting softly as he finally nailed down what it was upsetting his companion. "It is not the end of the world, you know."

Herro grunted, yet again, eyes agate hard and steadfastly ignored his companion. Duo bounced on his toes lightly, subtly flexing his knees as he looked around the hall. The representatives of the Chang Clan were being introduced to members of Parliament at a luncheon hosted jointly between the sovereign and parliament. It was just one of the official receptions designed to introduce Sanc to the Clan and vice versa.

What had Heero in such a mood was the very obvious attention the Elder was paying to the Princess Royal.

Duo was quite amused by the whole deal, as it was patently obvious that Heero knew what the Elder was about and rather cheesed off that Relena seemed to be playing along with him. The revelation of seeing the portrait of a Chinese ancestor directly related to the Peacecraft siblings seemed to spur the old man on. It was as though the Elder was discounting the European bloodlines that dominated the Peacecraft family and saw only the diluted drops of Chinese blood. And they had yet to prove the blood connection by a viewing of the family tree.

"He's bumping his ass against the moon and you know it. It's all wishful thinking on his part. Lena has no interest in Wuffers beyond being friends. You know full well she only has eyes for you, and you know exactly where Wuffers has his eyes set."

Silence and, if anything, an increase of the intensity of the glare and the unmistakable sounds of teeth grating on teeth. Duo sighed and shrugged, wandering off into the gathering and leaving Heero to his glaring. He was quite sure the Elder had been glared at innumerable times through his life and would not be bothered by the weight of those blue eyes in the least. And there were fire extinguishers dotted around the reception room they could use to extinguish any fires that glare ignited in the Elders clothing.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	71. Chapter 71 A Long Road

Title: A Long Road

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: The Elder

Notes: Challenge 205. Baby Series 4 #71. Takes place approximately an hour following Hnn Mode.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Long Road

"It was a long road, fraught with countless difficulties, many foreseen, some not. At the end of the road we can look about us now and see our homeland. The nightmare is done, we can wake up and we can say 'I'm still here'. Still here, still alive, still breathing, still living when so many I knew are not. It is a humbling, frightening thing, to know that one lives whilst so many others do not."

The Elder paused, standing in the shadows, watching the small group clustered around the ornate urn. It was a sizable nook in the conservatory, the air was warm and filled with the earthy scent of growing things. There were five women seated around a table, their attention focused on an older woman whose grey hair was tied neatly into a tight bun.

"One should not feel guilt for being a survivor, but saying that is so much easier than living it. Why did you survive whilst the woman next to you, the child next to her, the man across from you... Did not. Why does one survive and others die? We can ask the question until we are blue in the face, but we will find no answer that entirely satisfies us. The truth is, until we come to terms with the fact that we did indeed survive, we will not free ourselves of the guilt of surviving."

She was writing notes, he saw, her attention focused on the assortment of younger females. A counsellor, he wondered? A fine porcelain tea setting occupied the wrought iron table and each woman had a cup set before her, some clutching the cups, some staring into the contents, others staring at the fancy filigree work of the dining setting.

"I watched my mother and my sister die, and I have never forgotten. It was so long ago, I was only four, but I have never forgotten. It's so very clear."

The oldest of them set aside her writing and gently laid a hand over the shaking fingers of the speaker.

"We survived. Some of us were adults, some of us merely babes in arms. The important thing to realise is that we all lived through it. It was Armageddon though the world survives, our world was taken from us. So long as we acknowledge the simple truth of it, painful as it is, and understand that each day is a gift, we can walk forward. People died around us, we saw people blown apart, butchered, our families amongst them. It might very well have been us, but it was not. Some deal with this sense of guilt by living for those who did not have the chance to. By doing the very best they can with their lives, trying to fill each day with a lifetimes worth of experience. To my mind that is far preferable than the apathetic one's who enclose themselves with everything that was lost."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	72. Chapter 72 Human Cost

Title: Human Cost

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: The Elder

Notes: Challenge 205. Baby Series 4 #72. Takes place following A Long Road.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Human Cost

"It is not easy. Everywhere I look I see... I see... Well, it's what I don't see, I suppose. People who should be there, people who were important to me. They are not 'there' and they should be."

"Not there and they never will be. And it is all wrong!"

There were nods and the barest inclinations of heads, but there was mutual agreement from the youngest to the oldest. He could not move, could not force himself to begin walking. This was not his place, to stand here and listen to this conversation. It was private but...

"It is harsh, cruel, but it is the lot of those who survive to do the best they can. One can not ever restore things to how it was, all one can do is move forward; move on."

It was so pertinent to him, to his clan. He glimpsed the very human cost of the fate that had befallen Sanc in the recent past. The invasion, the so called 'liberation' by the Alliance, had decimated the country. How many other groups of people might there be having similar conversations? How many more tried to deal with memories as fresh and alive today as it had been as those events had occurred?

"I'm still here. Some days I hate those words, but I treasure them too. I'm still here. My ma'ma died protecting me. She ensured I survived by dying in my place. The old man who took me away from our collapsed house, he died a short time later. The shelling... I don't know how I made it into a refugee column. The girl who took charge of me was maybe four years older than me and there were ten of us kids in the group. We should have died in the city, should probably have died in the march over the mountains. Some did, but I survived."

"And you can keep those memories alive."

The notes taker was scribbling again and he realised she was taking down the words of the young woman who had spoken. A therapist, he wondered, or perhaps a journalist?

"I think I might have glimpsed the young prince being taken from the burning castle, but I... I was never sure. It might have been any of the children; there were quite a few at the palace in those days. We had so many happy days and we saw the Queen regularly. She was always smiling and she was so happy earlier that day."

"I have tried everything I can think of to forget the hours and days running from the soldiers. I resorted to drugs and booze trying to drown it all out. Why can't I forget?"

"It is so clear. I have no trouble remembering the sounds. My therapist has made a difference, so has returning to Sanc, but I honestly don't think I will ever be free of it."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	73. Chapter 73 Frozen Tableau

Title: Frozen Tableau

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: The Elder

Notes: Challenge 205. Baby Series 4 #73. Takes place following Human Cost.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Frozen Tableau

"I have to thank you for retelling these accounts. For speaking to me. I know the memories are not pleasant, my own are much the same, but I honestly feel that we need to write down our individual accounts. People need to understand the human cost, not just the material cost. It is the human cost that is the hardest to recover."

"I have found that it actually helps me to talk about it with people who survived the invasion. I had not wished to speak of it outside my therapist, I will admit, but.. Well, we know how it was. We, as in 'us'. We know what it took to live through the attack, to make that long trip over the mountains and to survive the refugee camps. You are right. If we don't tell our stories how will people know what it was really like and not make the same mistakes again?"

It seemed like a frozen tableau. No one moved, fingers wrapped around pretty fragile porcelain that was no paler than the complexions of the women who held them. The group might have been a painting but what artist would wish to paint the shadows that he saw in their eyes?

"We are still here. For so long as we, the survivors, live, there will be first hand accounts, but we will not live forever. No one lives forever. When we are gone how will people know? The dead can not speak, can not warn the living of past mistakes, of the horror of it and the pain. So... So yes, I agree. It is up to us to speak for the dead whilst we still live."

The woman set her note pad aside once more, smiling at the group attending her, but it did nothing to lighten the shadows he saw in their eyes.

"You will help then?"

One drew a shuddering breath as the others paused, each looking deep in thought, and curiously no one looked at others in the group.

"I will. I can arrange my schedule to see that I am free for a few hours a week, to tell my story. It will... I think it will help me in the long term. And people need to know. I can stand up before them and tell them how it was, what I saw and heard. What I experienced and... And at the end of the day I can stand up before them at the Museum and say that I'm still here. Sanc is still here."

"So can I."

"And I can tell them that not only am I still here, but I am very much alive. I work in the palace as a maid, as my mother and grandmother did before me, though the palace they worked in is gone. That does not matter. What matters is that I am a daughter of Sanc and I am proud to be here. They took away what was ours and made it theirs, but we are used to that. We are used to losing, but we always endure. We will continue to do so and like before, it will get better and we will gain far more than we have lost."

One of the women struck the watching Elder as being timid, suddenly shrinking back in her seat, hands clasped tightly together. She shook her head slightly, aware that she was being watched by her compatriots and they were waiting for her.

"I... I... Can't... t-t-talk in...in public." She looked on the verge of tears. "I...I freeze and...stutter."

"That's quite alright, Gretchen, no one will force you to stand in front of anyone. I came today hoping that, at best, one of you might consent to take part in the war recovery program at the museum, so I am more than happy to have so many of you agree to tell your stories. Gretchen, would you be willing to have your story written down and displayed so that people could read it?"

"I... I... Suppose so."

"You don't have to, dear, that is quite alright, you know. At some future point in time you might change your mind and this will be a permanent part of the Cultural Museum. It is an exciting time for us, having the King sponsor us and give us the chance to expand. The expansion process will take time and we are always in need of volunteers, especially now that the Chang Clan has come. I am hopeful they might be convinced to tell us their stories, perhaps even permit us to formulate a living display of their heritage. This is our history, the history of Sanc. When we come here and choose to stay we become one people, no longer an individual in a country but a part of the whole. Because we came from different roots nothing should be forgotten. It only adds to our cultural richness. Nothing worthwhile should ever be forgotten; you never know when it might be needed once more."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	74. Chapter 74 Icicles

Title: Icicles

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 206. Baby Series 4 #74. Takes place the day following Frozen Tableau.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Icicles

"Is it me, or is uncommonly warm for this time of the year?"

Duo watched the slow but steady drip of water from the icicle nearest him, not just the one icicle but all of the jagged line tracing the length of the eaves. Beside him Wu Fei paused, glancing up and following his line of sight, frowning after a moment as he considered the steady drip.

"Perhaps it is just a brief thaw? We are heading towards spring after all."

The members of the Clan Council in attendance of The Chang glanced between the two men and the dripping ice, huddling in their heavy coats and wondered how anyone could consider the ambient air temperature anything remotely like warm.

"Mm. Maybe. Don't usually get this in Sanc quite so early though. I noticed when I was up at the falls the other day that the water is running a bit faster than I had expected. I might make a few enquiries as to how the weather is standing in the highlands."

Wu Fei half turned, looking up over the roof line of the buildings to where the partially frozen water fall cascaded over the cliff. They were too far away to hear the falls which was somewhat muted from its normal thunder at this frigid time of the year, and it sparkled silver and gold in the bright sunlight. What he could see of it, it was a magnificent sight. Though it was too far away from them for him to see any detail, never-the-less he fancied he might indeed see a hint of movement beneath the cathedral like pillars of ice. The falls never ceased flowing, but in deep winter the water ran beneath an outer shell of fantastical ice sculptures. Winter was the only time of the year there was not a swirling mist of spray surrounding that area of the city.

"Are you worried?"

For a long few minutes Duo stared at the dripping icicles an arms length from him and then looked up to the distant falls. "Not yet... but maybe. I'll ask around and see what the word is. If we get an early heatwave and the ice melts too quickly, we might have a few problems with the work up on the cliff. And I remember hearing about ice avalanches as the falls thawed about fifteen years ago giving some grief. Caused some damage to the local housing and businesses."

"The Watcher network would be aware."

Duo grunted softly at the assurance. "Yeah. I'll be giving my contact a call, see what the weather has been like in the highlands. If the peaks warm up too fast we could have all sorts of trouble, and I don't want my people on the cliff top if we cop a flood. Even a minor heatwave could soften the snow caps, and then if it rains... I don't know enough about weather yet to really judge the threat level."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	75. Chapter 75 Flood

Title: Flood

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 206. Baby Series 4 #75. Takes place following Icicles.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Flood

"Is there likely to be a flood?"

Wu Fei glanced at the woman who spoke, a diminutive matron with streaks of grey in her hair, bundled so heavily against the cold that it would be difficult to tell her sex once she donned the knitted woollen cap clutched in her mittened hands.

"Whilst it is the truth to say that there is always some degree of a flood with the snow melt coming down from the peaks, but the people here are well accustomed to the ways of their land. Melt floods are well known and generally do not cause problems. The snow from the highlands melts at a steady rate and the river and stream channels of Sanc are well capable of channelling off the snow melt. Occasionally though, the weather warms early and excessively. Such heatwaves, and they do not have to be all that high in temperature, certainly not enough to make a person uncomfortable, are uncommon."

Duo rubbed absently at his cheek, drawing on a pair of wool lined gloves. "When the weather warms too early and too quickly, the thaw is accelerated and more water than the river systems can handle flows at accelerated speeds."

Wu Fei inclined his head slightly, absently twisting his scarf about his neck, settling it more comfortably."There is a great deal of snow in the highlands and that water has to go somewhere."

"There is a photograph in the palace archives of the really great flood they had go through here about two hundred years ago. It showed the cliff in full flood, the waterfall stretching along almost the entire length of the cliff face you can see now. Half the city was inundated, a quarter of it wiped out. That event led to the construction of the great drainage channels ringing the city. Milliardo was horrified to find they had been let go, some filled in, and he's been having them restored. There is still quite a bit of work to be done before the task is completed."

Wu Fei shrugged his shoulders, smiling at the uneasy whispers amidst his councillors. "If there was to be a flood the city would be warned well ahead of time. The Watchers is an organisation that exists to warn the King of any concerns. Part of their duties is to monitor the weather and its possible effects on the country and citizens of Sanc."

"If it looked like the spring floods were going to be of greater volume than usual, the warning would be issued to evacuate areas that would be affected before there was any danger to the residents. It's all pretty much routine to these people." Duo rubbed his gloved hands together. "Personally I think it's cold today, but the ice disagrees if it's beginning to imitate rain, but that is just a warning to keep an eye on the weather. Something I have learned to be wary of since coming to Earth."

Wu Fei smirked. "Weather fascinates me."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	76. Chapter 76 Be Prepared

Title: Be Prepared

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 206. Baby Series 4 #76. Takes place at approximately the same time as Flood.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Be Prepared

Pagan, cautious of his footing, slid closer to the railing, staring into the depths of the ice. Fantastic columns of frozen water interspersed with delicate traceries of ice crystals where the water had flowed more sedately, formed the wonder that was the frozen falls. It was the primary tourist attraction during the winter season for New Port City, and no visitor to the city missed a close up and personal viewing of this marvel of nature.

He was well aware they were experiencing an out of season heat event. The Watcher's had contacted him reporting higher than average temperatures in the peaks region and snow melt beginning on the mountain slopes. Additionally the Weather Bureau had warned of the approach of a high pressure system unseasonably north of its usual latitude.

At the present time there was no cause for alarm, but he intended to monitor the situation. An unseasonable heatwave in Sanc was generally greeted with trepidation, not delight. It only took a five degree rise in temperature at the wrong time to give them grief. Long range forecasting was far from being an exact science, but at present the modelling was suggestive of an early and warm spring. A very early spring.

He had noted the diminishing snow in the palace grounds, and the thawing of the icicles from the palace buildings, statuary and trees. It had come as no real surprise to receive the communications from the Watchers and the Weather Bureau. Neither he nor Milliardo had been surprised by it, though he rather thought the King was a little more alarmed than he at present.

The modelling suggested they might have a week of warmer weather and then a cooler change to discourage excessive thawing of the snow fields, though there were a few models that projected a disturbing trend toward warming more quickly. It was alarming enough to ensure Milliardo had given the word to monitor the situation carefully. Sancian memories were long when it came to disaster, and the Great Thaw, even though it had occurred something like eight generations in the past, had never entirely left local memory.

He half turned, eyeing the deep channel now visible beneath the metal walkway. The flood defences had been let go during the occupation, debris filling much of the huge fortified bank and ditch designed to channel water away from the city. It still needed work, a great deal of work, but should there be an early thaw of greater than normal flow, it was thought the channel would successfully defend the city. No one was expecting there to be a repeat of what the Weather Bureau named a 'once in a 600 year' event.

Pagan was never one to consider anything, anything at all, to be a sure bet... Except, of course, when it came to the old saying that if something can go wrong, it will go wrong. That, he had learned, was a rule to live by. Be prepared. Always expect the worst and you would survive to shake your head and move on. When millions of lives hung in the balance one could never be too careful.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	77. Chapter 77 Low Clearance

Title: Low Clearance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 207. Baby Series 4 #77. Takes place the day following Be Prepared.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLopng Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Low Clearance

"Mind your head! Low clearance."

Blue eyes stared in consternation at the overhang, eyeing the ever decreasing ceiling height with disfavour. Being the tallest in the company he was conscious of the increasingly tight quarters, but there was nothing for it but to grin and bear the discomfort of walking at a stoop for a period of time.

It was freezing cold and wet, and ice coating the rocks did not help matters. One had to be careful of one's footing and stooping did not make life any easier, but it was not much further, if he was any judge of distance in this natural maze of caverns.

Winter was the only time of the year they could inspect this natural drain. Carved out by the waterfall over millennia, the tunnel system honeycombed the cliff rising over New Port City. Water from the falls drained through here, coursing down through the cliff and exiting through a natural drain that became a stream threading through a sprawling suburb of the city.

Reports during the summer suggested the water flow was partially obstructed, but they had had to wait for the winter to freeze over the waterfall and reduce the flow, allowing them to enter the cavern system to allow an inspection. The fact that he had been requested to enter the system following that inspection suggested something major had been discovered and his personal knowledge or his rank, would expedite action being taken.

It had been years since he had enjoyed the thrill of caving, but he had never actually entered an iced out cave. His fingers, despite heavy gloves, and his feet, despite thick woollen socks and fur lined boots designed to enter this very cave system without suffering frostbite, were feeling more than a little uncomfortably cold. He would be glad to return to the surface and find a fire to thaw his extremities, but...

It was magnificent. A wonderland of natural ice sculptures.

Despite the extreme cold and the icy conditions, he could not help but admire and stand in awe of the beauty of nature that so few would ever see. If not for the inaccessibility of the cave system through most of the year, it could have been a wonderful boost for tourism to the local economy. There were people out there who would pay well for the experience of exploring these hidden passages and chambers.

He eyed the runnel of water at his feet, mindful that it was more than a mere trickle. Sanc was warming up and whatever work needed to be done in the caves would need to be done quickly. Ahead the light of the expedition leader played over a jumble of boulders, glinting off the ice crystals, turning them into jewels. He sighed softly.

Rock fall. There would be no getting past that in a hurry. They would need to effect a clearance of the natural drain before the weather turned with catastrophic results.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	78. Chapter 78 Thawing Out

Title: Thawing Out

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 207. Baby Series 4 #78. Takes place a few hours following Low Clearance.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Thawing Out

He resisted the groan as he stretched his back carefully. The heat in the room was wonderful, though he knew this room was actually kept at a set temperature that was quite low. After exiting the icy interior of the caves this room was only the first of three designed to gradually bring a person's body temperature back up in a carefully controlled manner. Given they had spent more than four hours in the cave system, a doctor and staff were on hand to inspect each participant in the expedition for signs of hypothermia and frost bite. Any physical distress was treated immediately.

He could feel his fingers and toes, though he admitted he felt them in a fashion that was not the same as normal sensation. Whilst not painful they were bordering on numb, but he was quickly inspected by fussing physicians and clearance given to move on to the next room. No frostbite then. He stuffed his feet into woolly slippers, hugged the thick woollen blanket more firmly about his shoulders, and duly moved on to the next station.

Pagan was there, waiting, with a steaming mug in hand. He was thankful to receive it, feeling the heat working on his fingers uncomfortably, but he was glad of the sensation. It would be barely warm, he knew, a hotter drink would be forthcoming a little later, but this one, lukewarm hot chocolate, was more gentle to his cold system.

"Sir?"

To business. It was why he was here. He was a trained engineer and he knew what he had seen. The jam of boulders would have to be broken up, but it would need to be accomplished carefully. And speedily. There was not a great deal of options open to them given the weather was warming quickly.

"Schedule a meeting for tomorrow between Parks and Wildlife and the Royal Engineers and the Department of Geology. We will have to blow the jam, but I need a fast and accurate assessment of the tunnel. They will need to lay a carefully controlled series of charges, and the Royal Engineers have demolition experience I do not believe is available to Parks and Wildlife."

An affirmative 'Sir' was uttered quickly and Pagan exited the room, leaving him to soak in the warmth and finish his hot chocolate in peace. By the time he had finished a doctor had appeared, asked him a few questions, checked his vitals, poked at his feet and fingers once again and cleared him to move into the next recovery room.

He was more than happy to eat the meal prepared and savour the much hotter air, settling close to the roaring fire and enjoying a hot cup of tea. By the time Pagan returned he was ready to depart, wondering if there was any way they could make use of the hidden wonderland of the iced caves during the brief month or so it was relatively safe to enter them.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	79. Chapter 79 Why?

Title: Why?

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 207. Baby Series 4 #78. Takes place approximately 10 hours following Thawing Out.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Why?

"Why you?"

He arched an eyebrow and glanced at his companion, more than a little surprised by the question. "Why me, what?"

Duo settled in the overstuffed armchair and made himself comfortable, restless blue eyes roamed the small study relentlessly. He looked unsettled, disturbed.

"Why did you go into the ice caves? I mean, you are the King. What have you got to do with a blocked outlet? How come they came to you, specifically? I'd have thought they would have their own experts..?"

Milliardo rubbed absently at his cheek, soaking in the warmth of the blazing fire. He supposed there was still a great deal Duo had to learn about Sanc and the responsibilities of the King.

"It was actually a rather astute means of cutting through a great deal of red tape. Normally Parks and Wildlife would have to go through a set number of application forms, appointments and questionnaires to gain permission to do what needs to be done. Especially as the use of explosives in such close proximity to New Port City is prohibited. It would have taken much longer than we actually have to get clearance through normal channels to use explosives to clear the blockage. If the drain channels from the ice caves remained obstructed during the spring melt, it could have been disastrous. The longer the blockage remains, the more dangerous the situation would present as the pressure of running water grows."

Duo pursed his lips. "So it was all to cut corners... But why you, specifically? They contacted Pagan, didn't they?"

Milliardo inclined his head, agreeing and sipped his brandy before replying. The liquid was warming and it was a rather fine drop, if he did say so himself.

"Yes, one of the officials with Parks and Wildlife was in the resistance with Pagan and knew he had my ear. He also knew my skill sets included engineering, and that I would understand the implications of what I would see if I went down there. The entire exercise was designed to allow me to see the problem, determine the best solution, and expediently expedite said solution."

'And said solution will be...?"

"I gave clearance for them to involve the Royal Engineers, who are experts in explosives. Most of them are ex Oz special forces with specialisation in engineering. At best I would think they will have eight to ten days to clear that blockage before the channels become unsafe to use."

"And just how long might it have taken if the 'usual' application process had been used?" Duo spread his hands to the fire, thinking it seemed colder tonight than it had over the last few evenings.

"Lets just say that everyone would have been praying the spring melts were less than in usual years. It's a bottleneck that could cause dangerous back pressure and it's relatively close to the outer facing of the cliff. They need to inspect the tunnels to make certain there will be no further rock falls before the melt. If the current fall is not cleared, or should there be a further fall, it is entirely feasible to imagine the pressure might build to the point it could take out a large section of the cliff face. The results would be catastrophic for certain sections of the city."

"What if you hadn't had any knowledge of engineering?"

"Then I would still have gone and taken with me a number of experts in the field. We have lost sections of the cliff in the past, Duo and the aftermath was tragic."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	80. Chapter 80 New Speeches, Same Theme

Title: New Speeches, Same Theme

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 208. Baby Series 4 #80. Takes place approximately 23 hours following Why.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: New Speeches, Same Theme

"We are the fortunate ones. The survivors. It is up to us to restore what was lost, repair that which was damaged and stride forward, creating a newer, better Sanc with each step we take. Surviving is not the end, but the beginning..."

"Well, he has a point there, but how often is it going to be rehashed? New speakers, new speeches, but still the same theme." Duo stretched slowly, glaring at the television and turning the volume down until the politicians voice could be barely heard.

Wu Fei observed the proceedings with a tilt to his lips, clearly amused. "It is the way it is. New elections mean we shall be hearing a great deal of 'survivor' and 'moving forward' speeches."

"Yeah, don't I know it. Guess I'm more fortunate than you, given I don't need to work so closely with the political side of Sanc."

Chang inclined his head slightly. He was looking forward to returning to his work as the King's Liaison to Parliament. He took the grandstanding and politicising with a grain of salt, and did not let it bother him. It was part and parcel of dealing with politicians and the vagaries of the political lifestyle. The announcement of the election date had sparked a sudden flurry of campaigning amidst the politicians, both old and new, keen to either remain in, or enter for the first time, the hallowed halls of Parliament.

There would doubtlessly be a few new faces in the halls, new backsides on the Members seats, but all in all, there would be little in the way of change. He was accustomed to it and whilst he had never actually desired to try his hand at a politician's life, he never-the-less found himself living it. He was The Chang. He had submitted to the hereditary role and he accepted what would come with it.

But there were some aspects of life as The Chang he was not inclined to accept at all, namely the need to marry and provide an heir or three for the severely depleted clan. He was waiting for the Elder to broach the subject, and not looking forward to the interview when it presented. He did not feel particularly like following in his ancestors footsteps, obedient to the dictates of the office. He had already informed his Clan that things would change and he would not back away from those changes.

They occupied his room, Duo having joined after sundown for a change, and he was glad of the company. He performed his duties, watched over his Clan and continued discussions with their representatives. It was late, the halls and rooms of the former barracks silent and dark. But the insomniacs club was awake, as always, and Duo had been filling him in on the days activities at the palace.

His friend was fortunate to have the freedom to be his own person and not be tied by fate to the lives of others dependent on him.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	81. Chapter 81 Just One More

Title: Just One More

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 208. Baby Series 4 #80. Takes place following New Speeches, Same Theme

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Just One More

There were different demands on Duo, not the least of which was the construction of the power station, a task that would take years to complete. It was not as if the power station was all that occupied Duo's time. The man often stood in as a bodyguard at Pagan's request, acting as security for Milliardo or himself, in this case, and Relena. Duo had guarded them all at some time or another, and he was very good at what he did. Maxwell spent considerable time companioning him for this initial transition phase of his Clan's arrival and integration into Sancian society.

He really was a rather striking individual, and Wu Fei could not quite decide which was the most striking feature about the man. Duo was fortunate above most other males to have more than one notable asset. The most obvious was the hair, of course, that thick braid that snaked down his back of a rich chestnut brown. Then there were the eyes, that pristine, intense blue that could change in a moment to the striking violet that warned of imminent destruction. And the smile... Perhaps it was the smile, wide and genuine that was the shining light.

He did not realise what he intended until he had done it, shifting forward, leaning sideways, curving one hand behind the heavy braid, drawing that handsome face closer, watching the blue eyes widen in surprise... Sealing his mouth to that other mouth and feeling lips widen briefly into a smile before Duo responded to the kiss with a low moan of appreciation.

And now it was he, Chang Wu Fei, who was one of the most fortunate of men, indulging as he was in a long, slow exploration of the other's mouth.

"Wow." Duo blinked when they separated, that wide smile growing wider as the seconds passed. "I'm not going to complain about spontaneity. Lots of good things happen without planning them and that has to be high on the list of good things. Nope, no complaints at all."

He was amused, both by the comment and by the bemused expression. "Duo."

Bemused but oh, so content.

"Yeah, I know, I'm rambling. Got plenty of reason to ramble."

Wu Fei snorted softly and wondered at himself. It was unlike him, or the 'him' he generally projected, to act so... recklessly. These rooms were supposed to be private but the door was not locked, anyone might have entered and found them in a compromising position. He could not afford to forget, even for a moment, the constraints of his position. Walls had ears and eyes, as he had learned a long time ago.

But there was no regret for the kiss, nor was there an ounce of regret for leaning forward again to meet Duo halfway and indulge in a long, exploring kiss.

/Just one more./

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	82. Chapter 82 A Fortunate Age

Title: A Fortunate Age

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 208. Baby Series 4 #82. Takes place approximately one hour following Just One More.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

\

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Fortunate Age

"We live in a fortunate age. An age where disease is rare, medicine works at the genetic level, war is a thing of the past, technology..."

He snorted softly and flicked off the television. There would be a lot of speeches in the coming weeks and he was not particularly enamoured of listening to them, but to know what was happening in Sanc he would have to listen. Listen, study and learn about the speakers, their politics, their policies, their character.

He was King and in Sanc, Parliament worked hand in hand with the King. The monarchy here had not given up as much of its power as the British monarchy had in centuries past. He had the right to veto or approve, dismiss Parliament and plan capital projects. He was the highest authority in the land and the King's Judgement was final if called upon, something he was quite content to never happen in his lifetime.

/We live in a fortunate age, eh? Well, I suppose we do, but don't for a moment belittle the efforts that have brought us to this fortunate age./

Duo was absent from the palace, as was Wu Fei and Heero. Relena had retired to bed and Pagan by now would be sleeping too. And his insomnia was rearing its ugly head, as usual.

"It's only a few years and they live in a world without war. It's what we fought for, Treize. The question is, are you as discontent with it as I am? It's not what I fought for, but I suppose... I suppose it will have to do."

He had not wanted to be King. He was not fit to be King, but here he was, and most people would think him fortunate indeed to wear the crown. Sanc might be a backwater, a relatively ruined backwater at that, but it was still a crown sitting on his head and it came with responsibilities.

"Chang will be back in another two days, for most of the day anyway. And the weather is improving so life should start to move in Sanc again. With the election and the Progress coming up there will be a lot to do. I won't have as much time to dwell on missing you, you bastard."

A breeze ruffled his bangs, as though a phantom hand had caressed him and he sighed, closing his eyes, refusing to see the faded version of the brilliance of the man when he had lived. He was haunted by ghosts of the past, and they thought of him as being fortunate?

/They would not wish to live my life if they knew what it was to live with the stigma of being the bad man. It was a price I was willing to pay, but I never expected to stand in the public eye as King. Life has a way of handing you your arse on a silver platter./

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	83. Chapter 83 Political Relations

Title: Political Relations

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + OC

Notes: Challenge 209. Baby Series 4 #83. Takes place the day after A Fortunate Age.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Political Relations

"The overall outlook for the economy of the state is somewhat less than rosy, there is no denying this, however the economy is not as finely balanced as it has been in the past. The figures, whilst not glowing are, regardless, promising. There is progress, the jobs figures show a reduction in unemployment, admittedly a mere point one of a percent, but it is a result. A positive result rather than the negative or stalled figures it has been for the last few years. Corporate Investment has risen over the last year, more so in the last six months as compared to the previous eighteen months. The outlook overall is an improvement."

Milliardo inclined his head slightly, staring out of the study window for a long moment before he turned to the Prime Minister. The man was in his late fifties, grey haired and overweight, and there was an intelligence in his piercing blue eyes that one would do well not to underestimate.

They interacted remarkably well, considering the circumstances of his ascension to the throne. He knew his replacing Relena as the hereditary Head of State had been a far from popular event with many of the politicians in Sanc's parliament. He had expected there to be difficulties working with some people, it really could be no other way given how events had transpired. Some of the sitting members in those venerated halls owed their position to his ascension and to the house cleaning that took place at that time.

The nearing elections would be the first since the mass resignations had taken place, and he only hoped if the current incumbent seated behind him did not retain his position, that he could interact as well with the man's replacement. The political outlook for Sanc at this time was more than a little questionable, it being the first election held since Milliardo had ascended the throne.

It was their weekly meeting, though often the 'weekly' was known to be twice, or occasionally thrice, weekly. Whilst there was no war disrupting the country and its people, the times were none the less troubled. Rebuilding and re inventing an economy was a complex task and one that no single man or woman could perform.

The politicians who sat in that chair, talking with him about the state of affairs, covering every aspect of Sancian life and international relationships, would change periodically, but he would still be here. New face after new face would come and vanish away, as Prime Ministers and politicians fell by the political wayside but he, as King, would remain.

"We need growth, but we need stability. We can not afford to rush into projects that will prove a detriment. I know vetting the proposals can be a frustrating delay, but it is required if we are to build a stable economy for the future."

Milliardo settled into the seat across from the Prime Minister and inclined his head slightly. "Who is trying to rush a project through?"

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	84. Chapter 84 Past and Future

Title: Past and Future

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 209. Baby Series 4 #84. Takes place at approximately the same time as Political Relations.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Past and Future

"You will be unavailable at this delicate juncture?"

Wu Fei inclined his head slightly, face carefully blank. Honestly! Had no one been listening to him? From the day of their arrival he had spoken of returning to his employment as King's Liaison to Parliament. He had told them in no uncertain terms that he was employed by the King and would be available exclusively to them only for the first week of their arrival. He had explained his outlook for their integration into Sancian society, and the necessity of having the clan members pick a representative council.

He had expected them to understand why he needed them to pick carefully amidst their number. They needed representatives who talked to the people, determined what was required, could formulate suggestions and scenarios and then come to him. In a formal sitting of Council they could then determine the direction they should take as a whole from the offered perspectives given. It made perfect sense to him, but it appeared he would have a fight on his hands to get them to understand there really would be no return to the old ways.

"I am Chang of Chang. I am an official in the court of the King of Sanc. Within a year I will be elevated to the rank of Duke, for services rendered to the Crown and in recognition of the oath of fealty I personally took before the King. I informed you on your arrival that there would be no return to the traditional clan structure. I will not become some secluded figurehead who has no concept of my people's lives, segregated by pomp and ceremony and closed walls. Understand me. We will have an open outlook on the future. We will NOT be segregating ourselves from others. We will not be closing ourselves away, but opening ourselves up to share with this community who have opened their borders to us, offering us a home."

He felt Duo shift behind him, the barest movement of weight from one foot to the other, a redistribution of weight, nothing alarming. His Council of Representatives were arrayed around the table, eyes locked on him, showing various emotions ranging from fear to an open expression of confusion, loss and in some cases, anger.

"We lost everything with the destruction of the colony. We have the opportunity to build something for ourselves, be it on our own personal level or as a group; as a clan. We can keep the old traditions alive without living them to the exclusion of everything else. This is a very different world to an enclosed colony. The Earth is a big place with a vast variety of peoples, traditions and cultures. We have much to offer and the world has much to offer us. Sanc has become my home. It will be yours, if you will allow yourselves to accept what it has to offer."

They hardly looked pleased, looked... lost, abandoned.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	85. Chapter 85 Future Outlook

Title: Future Outlook

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 209. Baby Series 4 #85. Takes place following Past and Future.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Future Outlook

It was frustrating, but... One more time. He would explain it just one more time. How many times had he already explained? Was he at fault, so utterly hopeless at explaining his thought processes? Was he so abysmal at getting such a simple concept across? Perhaps they needed something more... basic.

"Perhaps you will better understand my decision to retain my position if I spell out the connotations to you in more simplified terms."

Terms a toddler would understand, he mused, but they were not idiots, they were intelligent people, so what was the problem? It was simple enough, they were just being... Well... dense? Pig headed? Stubborn? Deliberately obtuse? All of these and more, but really he had to exercise patience when dealing with them. Other than the Elder none of them had any real political background.

"In my current position as Liaison, I have the King's ear. In my future elevation to the rank of Duke I will walk freely amidst the nobility of Europe and few, if any, doors will be closed to me." Surely that was plain and simple enough for anyone to understand? "Do you not think that this is a good thing for the Clan? I will have a plethora of contacts in influential circles which could be of the greatest benefit to the clan in its early stages of settlement in Sanc, and into the future. The clan will be brought into the hereditary circle of European nobles, which will lead to opportunities and considerably brighten the future outlook of our people. Is that not worth my absence from daily trivialities other people are more than qualified to manage?"

It made it sound so... so... mercenary.

But couched in such terminology if it gave them some understanding it was worth it. He would apologise to Milliardo when he saw him for the necessity of explaining matters in such simplified and inaccurate terminology. He did not doubt the man would understand the need to use such deplorable terms of reference, but it was still distressing to have the need to do so. It appeared the representatives were less versed in politics than he had thought, and that meant they would have to make a few changes amidst their numbers. They would need some basic grounding in their midst. The Elder alone could not carry the political weight into the future. The man would need assistance during his absence to handle daily events.

"I will be available on a daily basis, with a few rare exceptions, for a briefing and consultation period for a synopsis of the day's events; with a longer meeting at the conclusion of every week. This time has already been factored into my schedule. I am not about to bring you here and then abandon you to the vagaries of a foreign culture. That was not, and never has been, my intent. I intend to extend every effort on my part to secure a home for the Clan. A home that includes employment opportunities, cultural growth, integration with those resident in Sanc and a future that is viable for our children. Is this now understood?"

He heard the faintest snort from behind him, Duo's sub vocal estimation of the entire business, and could only silently agree. It was not the way he had hoped to spend this session. They would be working late tonight to catch up on the agenda he had wanted to cover and needed settled before he returned to the palace and to the work he enjoyed.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	86. Chapter 86 Home

Title: Home

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 210. Baby Series 4 #86. Takes place the day after Future Outlook.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Home

Duo glanced at his companion, his smile widening as the seconds ticked by. He said nothing, choosing to watch as dark eyes ran over the lines and angles of the architecture, over the ornate fretwork, gilded highlights and marble statues. Lingering on the awesome sweep of the grand staircase that Duo had such painful memories of.

Wu Fei, finally, sighed. "Home."

The single word, softly murmured, summed up Duo's feelings well enough. When had this building that was, in all honesty an eyesore, become home? It was fake, false, labelled the palace and in truth it was the remnants of a greedy man's extravagance. Well, it was that in Duo's opinion, but somehow, suddenly he was seeing it with new eyes. It took Wu Fei uttering that one simple four letter word, in just that particular tone, to make him look again at the pretentious architecture and see something more.

When had his feelings for the place morphed from distaste to... the warmth that said he belonged here?

It was a welcoming warmth, a breath of fresh air wafting past, beckoning him onward. Calling him home.

He'd never had a place do that to him... For him. Not even the Maxwell orphanage had called him home. Maybe Wu Fei too had suddenly realised that this reconstruction from a madman's whimsy had become a solid base for him. A welcoming place. A place he wished to come back to and felt comfortable at a deep, personal level.

But it was not the building so much as the people that lent it that single, short, wonderful label. HOME.

What an overused tag, that word. Home. Over used, misunderstood. Honestly understood by few. Only those who had lost literally everything, or who had never had it to begin with, could truly understand the connotations of that particular four letter word. Suddenly it existed within a heart and mind, no longer simply a word given lip service. Home was nothing as simple as stones and mortar, plaster and gold leaf. It was so much more, and all of that 'more' revolved around the people it sheltered.

Write the word on a slip of paper and tie it to a building and what did you have? A tag with a word on it and a simple building, be it architecturally stunning or ugly in the extreme. Nothing more. But populate that building with people who meant something to you on a very personal level and everything changed.

"Chang Wu Fei."

The deep voice with that deliciously sexy velvet flaw was unmistakable, as was the tall figure slowly descending the grand staircase. Pale hair slid over a broad shoulder, blue eyes, clear as the finest crystal, deep as the Arctic ice shelf, looked at them with warmth that belied the cold imaging. Milliardo Peacecraft inclined his head, ignoring the flock of officials and aides dancing attendance on him to offer up the smallest of honest smiles.

"Welcome home."

End

Karina Robertson


	87. Chapter 87 Focus

Title: Focus

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 210. Baby Series 4 #87. Takes place approximately two hours following Home.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Focus

Heero's dexterous fingers flew over the keyboard, attaching tags to data, his concentration adhered to the computer screen. He had work to do and entertained hopes of gaining sufficient spare time to attend Relena later in the day. Chang had returned to his palace duties and that left him free from working security at the Clan's temporary residence. There were others attending to security there and a backlog of data had accumulated, demanding his attention. Those who had been assigned to perform his usual duties in his absence had not, in his particularly picky opinion, sufficiently covered the search.

He was aware they were highly trained, good at their work, capable of sifting information, tagging links, recording it and reporting their finds, but regardless, he preferred the personal touch. He preferred to know that nothing had been missed. He was a perfectionist and he knew some tagged him with the label 'anal retentive' and without the sexual connotations psychoanalysts applied to the term. Yes, he was compulsive, stubborn, had a fixation complex once he got started and yes, he had a fetish for orderliness.

He thrust the thought aside, labelled it stupid and distracting and increased his focus. There was something here, something that he could not quite put his finger on. Something that relentlessly scratched his 'wrong' and 'potentially dangerous' bump. Whatever it was, whatever its source, none of the other analysts had picked up on what 'it' was. There were general murmurs amidst the group that there was 'something' there, but no one had pinpointed exactly what the 'something' was.

A low level general alert served only to aggravate him.

He did not like it and was determined to crack the problem, to find what it was that was bothering all of the information analysts in the intelligence department. He never once looked at the clock to check the time. He had had the foresight to set an alarm and he trusted in that to alert him to prepare in time for his next task. He had escorted Chang to the palace and come immediately to the analysis room, and immediately buried himself in the computers, as per Hunter's request. It was work he wanted to do, but he had a few appointments in the afternoon he could not cancel or postpone. He needed a good solid start on this search for something he was not sure even existed, but he had long learned to trust that feeling that there was something wrong.

Not so much wrong, at this time, as 'off'. Something obscure but enough to cause intelligence analysts to twitch. Something lurking, something unobtrusively drifting higher on the list for potential trouble. He would become good enough to take over from Pagan as Hunter. Lives depended on his skills, specifically HER life depended on his skills, though he no longer physically guarded her. Regardless, she was his driving force and he would, honestly, have it no other way.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	88. Chapter 88 Games

Title: Games

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 210. Baby Series 4 #88. Takes place at approximately the same time as Focus.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Games

"Tag! You're it!"

Gales of childish giggles drew his attention to the window, distracting him from the sheaf of papers set out on his desk. He could not help the smile, watching as children ran about the garden, rapidly rotting snow glinting in the sunlight. They were all ages, both sexes, and there were at least four distinct genetic groups in the cluster. On the sidelines, also watching, he could see Helen Butterworth with Stephen in her arms. His son appeared to be giggling up a storm, squirming mightily as the nurse masterfully restrained him and worked snow boots onto his feet, despite all the squirming.

A young woman he recognised as one of Stephen's nursery attendants stood to one side, her arms laden with what he was sure was a spare set of clothing for the child. He knew quite well what Stephen would do once he was released from the woman's embrace. Sure enough, as soon as his booted feet hit the ground he was off, running as fast as his chubby legs encased in the snow suit would permit, straight into the deepest surviving drift of snow he could find.

Milliardo snorted softly, shaking his head slightly and felt the movement of air as his companion moved up beside him to watch. Sancians were a hardy breed, they had to be to survive their climate. It was considered normal to permit their children to play in weather many would consider too extreme for such activities. A little snow and wind never hurt anyone, in fact it hardened them physically, preparing them for the vagaries of life ahead. He was King, Stephen his son, and they were just like the rest of his people, in need of learning to manage in the conditions that presented them.

It was not as though they permitted their children to run unattended. There were always minders, people placed carefully about a playing group to attend to any needs that might be required. Anything from pulling a too exuberant player into the warmth of a house to recover from exposure to the cold, to digging out deeper snow drifts before a child could be caught in it. It was not as though the children were allowed out for hours on end in such harsh conditions, but children in Sanc were not reared in hot houses. Pampering here could lead to death by exposure.

Stephen emerged from the drift, laughing outrageously, looking about him before making a direct line for the playing older children. He was accepted readily into their group, two immediately placing themselves in his immediate area and keeping him out of trouble, but including him in their game, though he had no idea what the game was, or how it was played.

"Who are they?"

"The boy is Aidan, the son of one of the security guards; his mother works as a maid in the lower hall. The girl Maria, youngest daughter of Lord Svengreld."

"It is the third time in the last few weeks I have watched them gravitate to him."

Pagan grunted softly, agreeing. "For the last few weeks, since the weather improved and during the school break, yes, they have. They have displayed a particular attentiveness to him."

"Watch them unobtrusively. With the potential to groom them as personal attendants. It is a little early for training at this time, but the potential, if there, should not be ignored."

Pagan inclined his head slightly. "How many do you intend to assign to him?"

"Traditionally the Prince's companions usually number four to six. For now we say six... It may change given time."

"Indeed, Sire. Indeed."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	89. Chapter 89 Stunning

Title: Stunning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 211. Baby Series 4 #89. Takes place approximately 15 hours following Games.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Stunning

"Superb craftsmanship. Quite exquisite."

Long, slender fingers ghosted over the intricate carvings, tracing the curves and swirls in the wood with delicate precision. The complexity of the design was mind boggling, the effect stunningly beautiful. The piece was an antique, he had initially thought, but he could place no particular time period to date the table.

The craftsman who had created this particular work of art had without doubt been a master artisan, confident of his skills to tackle such a complex design. Wu Fei gently brushed the dust from the table top, blowing gently to shift the dusty layer from the deeper swirls, revealing more of the complex design.

The attics were full of exquisite treasures, the product of centuries of master craftsmen's labour. Works of art surrounded him, paintings, sculptures, furniture... It was a treasure trove he had sorely missed exploring.

"Good to be back, eh?"

He glanced briefly at Duo and inclined his head slightly by way of a response, his fingers engaged in tracing the design of an intricate scroll. The Celtic knot work just called to his fingers, demanding he touch, trace each intricate curve, turn-back, intersection overpass / underpass. Where the design began and where it ended seemed impossible to determine, so complex was the design. It was made to bedazzle the eye, to lead the eye onward, not to dwell long on one piece of the overall design, but instead to follow it endlessly around and around, never finding the ending.

"It is a stunning piece."

The air seemed to shift around him, a cool breeze noticeable despite the heavy clothing he wore. The attics were not well heated, even when the heating was turned on after it was known they would be exploring whilst others slept. Milliardo moved past him, ghost pale in the dim lighting, reaching up to change the blown globe with a fresh unit. Stepping back as the dim corner of the section brightened and they had a better view of the treasures stacked in this nook.

"Wow!"

Oh yes, it was worthy of Duo's breathy exclamation.

It was not just the table that made his lips curve into a smile of appreciation, but a selection of furnishings bearing the exact same complex design. The dining table and four... No, six chairs. Milliardo carefully drew aside a dust laden sheet and revealed a sideboard to the set.

"Exquisite."

Wu Fei shook his head slightly, eyeing other dust sheeted pieces of furniture buried beneath their burden of, as yet, unexamined treasures. They were going to have to find some sort of explanation for this treasure trove. It had to have come from somewhere. Pieces so exquisite had to be recorded somewhere, in some museum, some noble's manor or the home of an extremely wealthy individual or a palace. There had to be a history to these pieces and learning it might give them a start to understanding why so great a collection of treasures existed here.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	90. Chapter 90 The Melody of Silence

Title: The Melody of Silence

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 211. Baby Series 4 #90. Takes place a few hours following Stunning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: The Melody of Silence

He was impressed by the rooms prepared to offer them some degree of comfort in their sleepless explorations of the attic and restless wanderings through the upper levels of the palace. Pagan had wasted no time in providing them with a selection of creature comforts and he was particularly enamoured of the merrily blazing fire and the comfortable chairs set so close to it. After a lengthy stint wandering the chilly expanse of the attic the chance to thaw out without wandering through the palace to their individual rooms was a luxury he certainly could get used to.

The bunk beds further added to the comfort. He had no inclination to wander the hallways looking for his bed when a perfectly serviceable bed was so close to hand. He felt curiously more comfortable in these few rooms than he did in his larger bedroom suite. It was 'homey', with the cheerfully crackling blaze, good company in the shape of the two men settling with steaming mugs in their hands, and the idea that there was a bed waiting for him if he felt tired.

And he was feeling a little on the tired side. Tired in a good, wholly satisfied way. He was feeling content. Comfortable. At home.

He watched them, nursing his own cup of green tea, his fingers curved around the mug, drinking in the heat and savouring the silence. There was a symphony, a carefully crafted choreography of subtle sounds that he listened to. The crackle of the fire, the flames eating wood, the sudden shift from a collapsing log, the subtle rustle of fabric and that silken, ever so soft sound of shimmering hair sliding over a broad shoulder clothed in silk. Feeding into the audio mix was the subtle sounds of the rising wind beyond the palace, low at this point in time, but promising something more in hours yet to come. Faintly the call of a night bird hunting in the gardens outside, the soft rhythmic tick of the clock and, added into this melody, the rhythmic breathing of each of them blending harmoniously into the subtle music crafted by simply living and listening.

It was a masterwork, something he could never put down on paper, never hear on the radio or in a concert hall. It was crafted by a greater hand than man's.

There was no need for words, no need to speak. Such would ruin the moment and neither he nor his companions were prepared to ruin this moment. It was simply a time to sit and relax and allow the subtle sounds that too many would name 'Silence' to wash over them in a gentle, cleansing wave.

Silence was never actually silent. It was made up of a host of soft, barely heard sounds, often not recognised subtleties of the world at large living and breathing around you. You would only find an utter lack of sound in the icy void of space.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	91. Chapter 91 Wind Shear

Title: Wind Shear

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Relena

Notes: Challenge 211. Baby Series 4 #91. Takes place at approximately the same time as The Melody of Silence.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Wind Shear

The landing lights of the craft flashed as the shuttle dipped lower, gliding smoothly for the most part, but every now and then shifting a little as the wind caught its bulk. At present the turbulence was at acceptable levels, but should the wind rise much more and maintain its present direction Heero knew the traffic controllers would shut the runways. It was not a desired outcome, but in the past ignoring the local conditions had resulted in tragedy and this close to the mountains it never paid to ignore the possibility of wind shear.

Why she had wanted to come to the shuttle terminal he did not know or even begin to understand her reasoning, but he had long ago decided he would give her the world if he could. The former Vice Foreign Minister of the ESUN, now the Princess Royal of Sanc, seemed to have a liking for shuttle terminals.

Not that it was obvious to the casual observer who walked abroad in the terminal. Her distinctive hair was covered by a darker wig and she was careful not to attract attention to herself, even going so far as to wear off the rack generic clothing. It was amazing how little effort it required to change her appearance, but he was certain that he would know her anywhere.

Anyone else was capable of the exact same observation skills.

He was on edge for that very fact, unable to relax and enjoy her company, not that he would tell her that. Given the hour of the night it was unlikely anyone would expect to find Rlelna out and about, and he only hoped she would not turn into as big an insomniac as her older brother. Especially if she distracted herself with wandering in public thoroughfares at all hours. At least Milliardo kept his restless wandering confined to the palace.

"I'm sorry."

Startled, he glanced at her, disturbed by the green contacts where there should be clear blue eyes that captivated him. Subtle changes, but he hated them and wanted the Relena he was accustomed to seeing. The terminal shuddered, vibrating as the shuttle came in low, engines screaming and passed on, touching down well clear of the building.

"Sorry?"

"Let's go, Heero. I know you are not comfortable with me here and its alright, I'm getting a little tired so we can go back. I admit to being selfish. I just wanted some time with you away from the Court."

Oh... OH. He wanted to smile at her, but smiling had never been his strength. He did, however, gently take her arm, linking it through his and he walked her slowly, with measured tread toward the main doors. They could take their time about returning and maybe he could find an all night cafe for them to enjoy. She did it to spend some alone time with him, the least he could do was ensure that she enjoyed herself.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	92. Chapter 92 Domestic

Title: Domestic

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 212. Baby Series 4 #92. Takes place approximately two hours after Wind Shear.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Domestic

Duo scowled at the sheet of newspaper folded neatly under his hand. It was... annoying. That was probably the kindest descriptive he could come up with.

It was actually a jarring cord in the otherwise wonderfully relaxed atmosphere of the room. Chang was seated on the mat before the hearth, legs locked in the lotus position, body still. Composed... at peace in his meditation. He looked... deliciously edible in his casual attire.

By unspoken agreement they had finished in the attics for the evening and one by one had taken the opportunity to shower and clean up. Chang's still damp hair was spread over his naked back and shoulders, his back to the dancing flames, allowing the dark mass to dry as he meditated.

Duo had had first dibs on the shower because he had tangled with a rather thick mass of cobwebs and his hair would take the longest to dry. He had had his time in front of the fire with his hair spread around him and brush in hand to speed the drying along. Not that it was exactly dry now, but it was only damp and soon he would work it into his signature braid.

Milliardo was in the shower and would be out soon. It was a wonderfully peaceful aftermath to their scrounging session, and Duo was more than content to be back resident in the palace with Chang.

He ran his eye over the print yet again. He was sure he should know the answer to this one. Step by step and the cryptic hint was the 'hexagonal giants stride'. Neither helped him, not making much in the way of sense, but the length of the word... Thirteen letters, fourth letter being T and the tenth being yet another T. And thus far he had been unable to solve other intersecting words to give him an added hint.

"Problem, Duo?"

Damn, he looked... fine. He was wonderfully toned and naked to the low riding track pants he had chosen for comfort. Water rolled down clearly defined chest and abs. He kept in shape and he blotted at the water dripping from his pale hair with a towel in one hand and hairbrush in the other.

"I need a thirteen letter word, fourth letter T and tenth letter T, clue is 'step by step', cryptic clue is 'hexagonal giants stride'."

Milliardo settled into the armchair across from Duo and tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed as he considered the younger man, vigorously rubbing at his hair before discarding the wet towel. Duo decided he didn't much care for the crossword. He could deal with it later, finding it much more enjoyable to be part of the atmosphere in the room. He might even find he was able to sleep tonight.

Who could focus on the printed word when the view was so much nicer?

It felt pleasingly... domestic.

"Juxtaposition."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	93. Chapter 93 Artistic Impression

Title: Artistic Impression

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 212. Baby Series 4 #93. Takes place approximately at the same time as Domestic.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Artistic Impression

"It's too regimented." Relena stepped back, staring at the wall for a long moment then stepped closer, standing side by side with her companion.

Heero frowned, glancing from the mosaic to the young woman beside him. He should have had her safely back at the palace hours ago. Her mother, and possibly her brother too, would have a fit if... when... they found out Relena was out unchaperoned at this abominable hour of the morning.

"Regimented?"

They would probably make a habit of this, if they were not caught out by her mother... or unless Pagan decided to take matters under advisement. The man was Hunter and she was the Princess Royal.

Relena sighed. "It's set out too 'exactly'. Each tile is set at the exact same distance and position in relation to every other piece. As mosaics go, this one sucks, though given how much the 'city fathers' paid for it, others don't agree."

Heero stared at the patchwork of tiles for a long moment. "I am afraid I don't understand the difference between a good and bad mosaic."

Relena edged a little closer, hoping he would not realise he made a wonderful windbreak...not that that was the reason why she wanted to get closer.

"I'm not a great fan of mosaics in general. I find they are often too 'square', just a bunch of small tiles placed in regimented patterns. These days the patterns are not exactly complex. Simplicity has its place, but it does not make a chessboard interesting; it's the playing pieces that accomplish that. Some of the ancient Roman mosaics are magnificent, but for what the city management paid for this one... It was a waste of money. Too regimented, too plain. It's just like looking at a paved street that's been lifted onto its side and hung on a wall."

Heero didn't dare comment on the fact the 'wall' was a solid cliff face surrounded by lush gardens beneath the delicate filigree of a wrought iron arch. He found the orderliness of the hand sized tiles appealing. Each placed side by side at just the right regimented distance... Like soldiers on a battle field. The colours, white, green, black and red encased in a dark blue tiled border of exactly sized tiles.

No, he didn't mind it at all, but his was a more simple and straightforward viewpoint in general. He had grown up in an environment as regimented as these tiles set so precisely in perfect juxtaposition to each other. He had not had the cultured upbringing of the Princess, and saw art in a much less complex fashion. He did not dissect it and try to second guess the artist's intentions. For Heero, he either liked it or not.

In this case, he did. The gardens and the ornate archway framing it appealed to him. He did not wish to interpret the artist's impressions, he simply reacted to what he saw when he looked at the whole, not individual segments. If there was any symbology to the work it was the regimented orderliness that was military rule giving way to the lush paradise that was the arch framed garden.

"Hnn."

Perish the thought of him ever becoming an art critic.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	94. Chapter 94 The Giant's Stride

Title: Giant's Stride

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing:

Notes: Challenge 212. Baby Series 4 #94. Takes place following Domestic.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Giant's Stride

"Eh?" Duo blinked, startled from his thoughts by the unexpected comment. "Juxtaposition?"

"The clues you gave were 'side by side position' and 'hexagonal giants stride', yes?"

Bemused, Duo could only nod in agreement, still trying to get his thoughts off the eye candy and onto the topic of the moment. Milliardo had a habit of throwing him off kilter and he found it refreshing. Not many people could distract him and he found these two men incredibly entertaining. Whether it was perving on their physical characteristics or holding an enthralling discussion, they managed to keep his attention firmly on the idea of claiming their attention. With good fortune and perseverance that entertainment could become something rather less intellectual and rather more enjoyably physical.

And patience.

"I can't think for the life of me what a giant with hexagonal feet has to do with side by side... or what a giant hexagonal has to do with anything either."

Milliardo grinned, beginning to separate sections of his hair from the general mass and run the brush through the pale strands darkened by the water. He seemed comfortable, relaxed as Duo had rarely seen him. It was as though the world had reduced down to the dimensions of the room and the three of them.

"Hexagonal giants stride. I am inclined to think it refers to the Giant's Causeway on the coast of Ireland. It is a natural tessellated pavement of hexagonal rock, the result of ancient volcanic activity. Huge blocks of hexagonal stone set side by side, rather like a giants set of stairs stretching into the sea... or from the sea, depending on your view point. What is more to the point, is that the 'T's' are in the right place for your crossword."

After a moment Duo counted out the letters and grunted softly. "You're right, it fits. I'd never have got that one. To be honest, I've never heard of the word. You must be good at crosswords."

"I have no real interest in crosswords. It was something of a game Treize enjoyed, giving me cryptic hints and expecting me to present the correct resolution."

Duo saw Chang's dark eyes open and hardly dared to breathe. Milliardo did not often so casually mention Treize Khushrenada. After a moment, and surprisingly the pause was not an uncomfortable one, Chang stood gracefully and took the brush from the King's hand.

"Sit before the fire and permit me to assist in drying your hair. The court of Chang, at one time, entertained such games. Those who excelled became Ministers and Aides to those in high position."

Milliardo slid easily out of the chair and presented his back to the flames and Duo envied Chang the casual way he slipped in close and began to work on the cascading locks. But then, he now had a remarkably domestic scene to enjoy. One he could sit back and remember with pleasure in future years.

There could be a lot said for domesticity.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	95. Chapter 95 Me

Title: Me

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 213. Baby Series 4 #95. Takes place after Giant's Stride.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Me

There was this grizzled old war veteran, worked for the Sweepers when I first hid away on that Sweeper ship. Cranky old bastard, but you could not have found a fairer man. He took a shine to me right away, though I didn't know it at first. The old buzzard always seemed to be telling me off and criticising everything I did. Nothing I did seemed to please him. The most complimentary thing he said to me was that I must have been born ass first, I was so contrary.

I don't look at the world the way others do. I don't see the world the way most people do.

I'm not... well, I suppose 'ordinary' is the word I'm looking for. Hate that word. I don't fit neatly into any mould and no matter how much pounding and shit is heaped on me, I refuse to fit neatly. I'm...

Me.

You can't force a square peg into a round hole and keep it square, or the round hole round for that matter. Both get warped. I'm sort'a like that. I'm not square but I'm not round either... Or any other shape you care to think of. I'm unique and when I don't want to conform, I won't. Simple as that.

I don't care that I stand out. That I stand on the side lines and not in the crowd. I'm not one of the sheep in the herd. I watch the sheep and sometimes I watch the sheep with a predator's eye. Other times I watch with the eye of a shepherd. Sometimes I might hide in the flock, but that doesn't make me a sheep.

I've got my own set of rules, my personal do's and don'ts, and those rules say to be independent. If everyone is standing tall and reaching for the heavens, I might just go low, crouch down and have a rat around and see what lies hidden in the dirt. There's always something to be found and what I do with it when I find it... Well, that's for me to decide.

Authority has its place, but no one rules me. I'm free to come and go as I please. I'm free to stand on my head in the middle of the throne room, butt naked with my hair loose if I want to, not that I would. Bloody freezing in there and it would take hours to get my hair tamed if I did fool things like that. I don't exactly conform to the conventions of the rules of society, though I'm not exactly against them either. I just believe I belong to me.

Me. Duo Maxwell. Gundam pilot and Engineer.

If I conformed to the rules I'd be dead in the gutters of L2. A long time dead. Fuck the rules, I say. I make my own. I wanted out and I got out. Look at me now. Who knows where a bit of incentive and a stubborn ass will get you?

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	96. Chapter 96 My Kind of Life

Title: My Kind of Life

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 213. Baby Series 4 #96. Takes place after Me

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: My Kind of Life

It ain't easy going your own way sometimes. It has plenty of ups and downs. Sometimes you seem to be standing on your head to onlookers who just see you as an idiot. S'okay. I don't particularly care what they think or do, so long as it doesn't impact on me and what I want.

My rules are pretty straight forward and there's not a lot of them. Kill if someone tries to kill what I hold dear. Have to be honest with myself, there ain't much I hold dear, so I don't exactly go around slaughtering people. The war was more than enough slaughter for me, but that doesn't mean I won't respond in a terminal manner to a threat made against me, or what I consider to be mine.

I might, or not, offer a warning. Just one, maybe.

Shinigami is sure as shit alive and well, just having a holiday at the moment.

I like creating things and an engineer creates all the time. It's about thinking up new ideas and building those ideas into reality. Life is like that and I like it. Being a creator, not a destroyer. Sometimes the world just seems upside down and spinning out of control and I want to design and build something that will slow it down and steady it. Grand designs, heh? Yeah, but wonders grow from grand designs.

Look at the pyramids. Fuck those things are old, really ancient, and they are still standing. A bit weathered, have some stones missing, robbed over the years by lazy asses unwilling to dig their own rock, but they are still there. Still huge and despite the best efforts of scholars and historians, mystics and assholes in general, they are still a mystery.

Now that's how one should model one's life. To be there, huge, undeniable and mysterious. Be able to stand the test of time, the thievery of others, and confuse the hell out of those who claim to know everything. Hell yeah.

That's my kind of life.

I might not be the size of the pyramids, but that doesn't mean my ego isn't up there with it. Life is a challenge and it doesn't matter if I face it standing on my head; fact is it's there. It's a challenge. It isn't a limit and it isn't meant to be. Not in my opinion anyway.

Live life to the full, that's my motto. Don't bury yourself in convention. Live life and let others live their lives, without limiting them. Each to their own I say, but if you wanna get rough, if you want to get nasty... If you hurt what is important to me...

Hell, I'll take you on. I'll smile while I disassemble your ass.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	97. Chapter 97 Walking the Road

Title: Walking the Road

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 213. Baby Series 4 #97. Takes place following My Kind of Life.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Walking the Road

I don't know where the road's leading me, but that's okay. I know where I'd like it to take me, but I ain't intending to blow up any buildings or murder hundreds of people to get me there. This is life, real life, not war. War is a nightmare and I've had enough of nightmares.

I want to walk a more peaceful road now. One foot in front of the other, sometimes with my eyes closed, sometimes with eyes wide open. Lots of hills to climb, lots of forests to walk through. Lots of meadows to roll in and I might even pick a daisy or three. Heh. What are you doing, Maxwell? Waxing lyrical?

I'm no poet. If anyone would fill that role, it would probably be Chang, though Zechsy sure as shit can turn a nice phrase. And his voice... God, I love that low rumble with the distinctive flaw that makes it unmistakable.

Looking at them, together, Chang brushing out that pale hair... Damn, that's a fine sight. They're out of my league.

Hell no, they are not! He did not believe in conforming to the conventions of society. Just because you were born in a palace did not make you better than the child born in the gutter. His gutter days were a long time in the past, though he still recalled them quite well, thank you. He knew where he had come from and he knew where he was going... Forward.

Deeper into the adventure that was life.

And he definitely wanted that adventure to include the men he was watching.

'I'm half way there.'

Maybe not quite half way, though he had certainly had some wonderful lip locking sessions and tonsil exploration with Chang. Now he needed to make up ground with that sex on legs blonde. Damn, they were fine to look at. He'd come a long way, succeeded in getting Chang to respond to him and he was making progress with Zechs. That one would be harder to win over, of course. He had a history when it came to love and he was a lot of man to love.

They were points on the road of life he was following. He wanted those two particular points to be a part of his road for the length of it. Chang had attracted him for a long time, Zechs more recently, but for some reason the two seemed intertwined. If he succeeded, they would not be merely points on his road, but companions to walk it with, right to the end.

He might face the world from a warped viewpoint, he might stand on his head and thumb his nose at convention periodically, he might run and hide occasionally, but he was young and he was free to do so.

And it was a wonderfully relaxing moment in front of the fire with the people who meant the most to him. What more could he ask, for now?

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	98. Chapter 98 Tolerance

Title: Tolerance

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 214. Baby Series 4 #98. Takes place a few hours following Walking The Road.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Tolerance

Sanc was a land made up of diverse cultures. From a rough and rude beginning it had grown to incorporate representatives of almost every society on Earth. The Chang Clan was only the latest group to call Sanc home.

It was not easy incorporating a new cultural base into the existing one. With each addition that joined the conglomerate that was Sanc, provision was required to be made. They were a practised hand at absorbing the new into the old and making something wonderful come of the merger.

It was early days and thus far it was conforming to the program, though how it would progress was anyone's guess. There would be ripples in the surface at some time. Colonists quite often did not take well to the every day trials that was the weather in a place such as Sanc. It might take some years to acclimatise themselves to the weather, let alone other diverse aspects of Sancian culture.

Spring was coming fast, the thaw was beginning and the weather noticeably warming. Spring would bring its own unique set of challenges and a people who had no real concept of the weather would need to be watched. They had been fully immunised as a matter of course before coming to Earth in a bid to spare them health issues. They had been warned repeatedly to speak to their guides and not be afraid to ask if they had any needs that had not been previously catered for.

He could not expect events to progress this smoothly for the duration of their acclimatisation, and it would be years in the future before he could even begin to assume they thought of themselves as a part of the Sancian culture, but it would come. Eventually. They would incorporate themselves into the singular designation 'Sanc'.

Chang was attentive to every aspect that reared its head and he would continue to do so. They needed to work closely together to smooth the way ahead, and he was not inclined to have his people reject the new immigrants. Things were never easy in Sanc, but at present they were still rebuilding after the war that had decimated the country. It simply made the matter a little harder to have everyone determine to become One.

One culture with a multi diversity of peoples, customs and a shared desire for peace that demonstrated what was possible with tolerance.

That was their aim, to have people realise what was possible if one consciously put aside differences and worked together to create something wonderful. Acknowledge that everyone was different, had different religious belief's and that was no excuse to take up arms. Tolerance. View the world around you and seek understanding. Demonstrate that which was good about your thinking, your culture and your religion. Others who saw and admired it might seek to know more.

The concept of tolerance was a high factor in what made Sanc, Sanc. It was the corner stone to their success.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	99. Chapter 99 To Dream

Title: To Dream

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan

Notes: Challenge 214. Baby Series 4 #99. Takes place after Tolerance.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Dream

Getting people to walk the road of tolerance was no easy feat. The Peacecraft Kings had had no easy time spreading their belief far and wide, but in the past they had managed. Some with more success than others.

War was by no means a stranger to Sanc. Attracting unwanted attention was something Sanc achieved all too often in the past and diplomatic relations, whist the best way to handle contention, did not always succeed. The recent massacre in Sanc had not been its only massacre over the centuries, and it would likely not be the last either.

They strove to be one people, tolerant of differences, the ideal... And that was never easy, nor was it a popular thing in many corners of the world. Some days he mused on the idea of Sanc vanishing into the shadows and reappearing years later as a well ordered, well established unified nation.

Well, it never hurt to dream, did it?

And when you survived to the age he did during controversy filled years as he had, well, if you did not dream what use was there in living? It was that dream, amongst others, that had gotten him through the war. He had dreamed of a return to the peaceful days, of a Golden Age for Sanc, and it was not beyond the realm of possibility that such could happen.

The King who sat the throne was not shy and retiring.

Milliardo Peacecraft was a mover and shaker, and one who was graced with a sharp intelligence and wit that no one should mistake. He was not hiding from the world after the extreme actions he had taken during the war. He was not confined to a cage, a prisoner for war crimes... And just how that had happened Pagan was still uncertain, but surmised it had a great deal to do with his actions during the Barton incursion. And interference by Preventer with the War Crimes committee.

However circumstances had aligned the way they had was not his concern. He had matters much more pressing than rehashing the past. This King was attracting too much attention without any effort on his part. People in high influential positions were watching and many were not appreciating what they were seeing. Beneath Milliardo's guidance Sanc was coming together at an astonishing rate.

The people of Sanc were a hardy breed and they were a determined breed. Stubborn. Given guidance and encouragement, and not necessarily a great deal of either, they put their heads down and leaned into the grind stone. As one they worked to rebuild what had been lost, but not merely to rebuild it.

They worked to improve on what had been lost.

He lifted his gaze from the distant city and stared up at the heavens, watching the lightening eastern horizon. Spring was here and Milliardo insisted on restoring the old customs. There was a Progress to be arranged.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	100. Chapter 100 Refuge

Title: Refuge

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Zechs + Duo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 214. Baby Series 4 #100. Takes place approximately an hour following To Dream.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Refuge

'We are One. One People. We came from many lands, in the past and the present, but in Sanc we found common ground. Those who came before us saw something here that was beyond the call of the land that reared them. They recognised it and in turn left their mark. What was it they found? What was it they saw here than made them stay? Here They saw hope. Hope. Hope that there was more to be found than scrambling around in a never ending hunt for wealth. Hope that there was more to be found than the bloodshed and destruction of conflict, that bitter purge and grab for power...'

He reached to turn off the radio and stretched slowly, luxuriously. Sometimes politicians vying for re-election actually said something intelligent. But that was the voice of the real world and he was not quite ready for that yet. It was rare for him to sleep more than a few hours and even rarer that he awoke feeling so refreshed and relaxed... and thoroughly revitalised.

He heard Duo stir, the curse as he found his braid caught tangled about the bunk post... And how had that happened? Amused at the mild cursing and the still sleepy grumbles from Chang as he went to assist Duo to free his hair, Milliardo sauntered toward the kettle.

A cup of tea for him and Chang, coffee for Duo... A perfect start to the day.

It would be wonderful if they could continue on like this. One small set of rooms, containing everything they could need. It was a refuge in which they were one in their mutual desire to escape from the real world and find something more... Intimate.

A dangerous word that he dared not use with any frequency, but it fitted for the night just past and he was in too mellow a mood to guard his thoughts as, perhaps, he should.

It was nice. The scrounge through the attics, the peaceful interlude as they cleaned up, sharing a post midnight snack in the small hours of the morning. That quiet time with just the three of them, undisturbed by the cares of the world. Their own private world.

It was a pity it was to be interrupted, but they each had responsibilities. They each had people relying on them. Real life, he mused, could never be ignored for long. But for a little while it was a relief to close it out and exist in a quieter, more pleasant time. He glanced over to the younger men and wondered briefly if they considered their time together as he did, or if it meant far less to them than it had to him.

It would be so easy to turn his back and walk away from all of the responsibility and seek out a quieter life. A simpler life. A few rooms, peace and quiet... and good company. But would they be so cowardly as he and wish to run away from the realities of life?

No, most likely not. And probably for much the same reason as he would not actually turn away. This was reality, harsh reality and there were people depending on him. To make life easier to live. No, he was not so much a coward as that and this was the latest hand that life had dealt him. He needed to live it, however it presented.

Sometimes life sucked, as Duo would say.

A sharp rap on the door and before any of them could speak it was thrust open and his valet entered, looking around the room and offering a disdainful sniff of disapproval.

"Master Pagan requested I bring you a change of clothing, Sir, and for Master Chang. Breakfast will be in the Blue Room in the presence of the Marquis Wayridge in thirty seven minutes. Mr. Maxwell, I am advised the city council has dispatched a new set of documentation for you to look over."

Milliardo grunted softly. He really did hate the man and Pagan had best hurry up and find him a more tolerable aide. "Mr. Maxwell will be joining us for breakfast. See to a set of appropriate clothes."

Duo glared at the closing door and huffed. "What am I, a bad smell lurking under his boot?"

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	101. Chapter 101 A Place To Call Home

Title: A Place to Call Home

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardp

Notes: Challenge 215. Baby Series 4 #101. Takes place a few hours following Refuge.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Place to Call Home

"Its not just here. Homelessness is rife world wide in these tough economic times. In Sanc, through winter, to be homeless is to die. We have a series of shelters throughout the country, not merely within New Port City, but we need more. The upkeep of these existing shelters is not cheap and they run all year round. With so many people displaced during the wars who now seek a return to Sanc, the simple truth is that there is not enough housing to go around. Nor is there sufficient funding to improve on what there is."

Milliardo nodded absently, eyes trained on the sheaf of papers resting in his long fingers. He was far from pleased with the information contained in the report. Sanc did not close her borders to those displaced during the war and sought to return. At first a dribble of individuals had come, but the tide had turned into something that was horribly close to a flood. But he would not close the borders. Sanc needed her people.

It would not be easy nor cheap, but they must make it possible to house the people who came. The existing shelters were full, boding ill for the next winter. As the weather warmed some would leave the shelters, returning for one or two meals a day, but the warmer weather would tempt the native Sancians out. It would relieve the load for a few months but they would need to do something before the weather turned cold once again.

It was the fundamental right of everyone to have a place to call home, but Sanc was struggling under the load. Why had so many people over the last year decided to return? He would have thought his presence on the throne would scare people off, making them wary of returning, but it seemed not to be the case. The numbers showed a clear increase of returnees over winter, and the latest immigration figures suggested there would be no easing of numbers in the short term.

He wanted to do more than build hostels for temporary housing. New Port City was growing, but the areas into which it could develop were limited and their resources were even more restricted. They would need to make the best use of available resources to provide permanent housing and allow people to make a home for themselves as quickly as possible.

There were an increasing number of requests from refugees for relocation to the country areas. Even requests for mountain locations as old families sought to return to their lands. It was his duty to manage the forests and ensure they were not stripped by a push for expansion, but wood was the most readily available resource for housing construction. Somehow he had to manage affairs to keep the dissatisfaction to a minimum. The weather was the greatest factor to the design of the Sancian home and wood best met that design, but stripping the slopes of trees was abject idiocy. 

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	102. Chapter 102 Wise Advice

Title: Wise Advice

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + OC

Notes: Challenge 215. Baby Series 4 #102. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Place to Call Home.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Wise Advice

"What are you doing?"

"Measuring."

"Why?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder and then down, when he failed to see the speaker. She was cute as a button, in his opinion, wild hair somewhere between red and chestnut and the greenest eyes he had ever seen watched him with quiet curiosity. A rudely knitted cap sat at a jaunty angle, the edges fraying and the knitting showing a hole or three. Her coat, whilst warm was also showing wear and tear and her feet sported mismatched Wellingtons, one bright pink and the other all the colours of the rainbow.

"Hello there. Where did you come from?" He turned from the laser unit and squatted to put them on a more level line of sight.

"Silly. Home, of course."

"Of course, pardon me. So... Where is home?"

She could have been no older than six he decided; grubby faced, her pants knees heavily patched and her mittened hands clasped tightly in front of her. There were no homes in the immediate vicinity, he knew, no buildings at all this far up the cliff side.

"Down there but I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Down there? No gesture of head or hand to show where 'down there' might lie, but she did not look as though she had been out in the chill air for long.

"Does your mummy know where you are?"

"Don't have one. She left. Jamie looks after me."

"So... does Jamie know you are outside, alone? It's dangerous up here, you know?"

The green eyes blinked at him and cupids bow lips pouted. "You sound like him, always telling me it's dangerous, but it's boring and he hasn't found me any more books to read and the fire has gone out and I'm cold. And he hasn't come with breakfast either."

Duo settled his backside on a convenient, if freezing, boulder and patted the rock beside him. "I was about to have some lunch. I could share a sandwich with you if you are hungry?"

She looked small and cold and cute... And she brought back memories of an earlier time when he had wandered the streets with a rag tag collection of kids dressed in the cast offs of those better off and mismatched was no fashion statement but a matter of necessity.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or take anything from strangers. Strangers are dangerous."

"That's wise advice. Did Jamie tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Well, my name is Duo. Now we are not quite strangers, are we? Where do you live exactly? I used to live in a falling down building in a cave I made from cardboard boxes. It was cosy, you know? But it was home and it was okay." 

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	103. Chapter 103 Green Eyes

Title: Green Eyes

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Jessica

Notes: Challenge 215. Baby Series 4 #103. Takes place following Wise Advice.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Green Eyes

"Were you alone?"

"Sometimes, yes, I was. But usually I had some friends with me and it was much, much warmer when we were in our cardboard cave together."

"I'm much warmer when Jamie holds me."

"I'm sure you are, sweetheart. How old are you?"

"I'm six now. Soon I will be big enough to help Jamie and he won't be angry if I leave home."

Duo nodded, breaking the sandwich he had brought for his lunch in half and then one half into a quarter and offering it to his visitor.

"Sometimes I would get bored or really, really hungry and I would go for a walk and, if I was really lucky, 'things' that were good to eat just sort of fell into my hands. Would you like a piece?"

"Duo? That's a funny name." Big green eyes focused on the offered food and grew wider still.

"Is it? I don't think so, but then that's me, isn't it? I like my name. So what is your name?"

"Jessica."

"Ah, now that is a pretty name. It suits you because you are pretty. I have two names, do you?"

She was still eyeing off the sandwich he was offering and he knew she wanted it. Carefully he leaned forward and set the bread on a flat boulder closer to her then settled back, well clear of her.

"Here you go. Since I'm a stranger, but since you know my name now I'm not quite a stranger, I'll just stay here and you can sit down there and eat and not have to worry, right? So Jessica, are you far away from home? The weather doesn't look exactly great and if it starts to rain you really need to get down off the cliff, because it will be slippery and very dangerous."

"It's just down there. Thank you for the bread."

She sat neatly, the quarter of Duo's lunch vanishing in three quick, dainty bites. She might have been hungry, but not starving, he noted. She lacked that 'on the edge' desperation he had witnessed so many times. Someone was taking care of her.

"What does Jamie do?"

The bright head cocked to the side as he passed her the second quarter, careful not to touch her. "What does Jamie do?"

"Does Jamie work? I work measuring things." He motioned to the surveying equipment scattered around the site. "That's how I earn money so I can buy food and clothes and stay warm. Does Jamie work too?"

"I think so."

The second piece of bread vanished as neatly as the first. Duo cast a quick glance at the sky, noting the cloud build up. He had hoped to get the surveying completed today, but he was now far more concerned with this little girl who might have walked out of his past. But they were on Earth, in Sanc, not on a beaten up run down old colony in the L2 cluster.

She spoke well, as though she had not been reared to the streets. She was an oddity that scratched his 'something is off' bump and he wanted to know more about her.

"What is it?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What is what, little one?"

"Your other name. You said you had two names, so what is it?"

"Oh. Maxwell. My name is Duo Maxwell."

Serious green eyes stared at him for a long few minutes in which he broke off another section of his lunch and handed it to her in solemn silence. When the third quarter had been neatly devoured Duo offered a biscuit as he finished off his quarter of the sandwich.

"Do you live in a house, Duo Maxwell? Jamie says that one day soon we will live in a house again. I'll like that."

"Yes, I live in a house. A pretty big one, actually, but then I'm not the only one that lives there. Lots of people stay there."

"I wish I lived in a big house with lots and lots of people and with kids who like to play too. I miss school, but Jamie promised I'd go back to school. But I think maybe it would be better if I didn't go to school but went out and got jobs like Jamie does. Then he won't have to be out so much and we can read books like we used to, before the fire."

Duo nodded slowly. "Fires are scary, aren't they?"

Her bottom lip began to quiver and she hugged herself tight, green eyes losing focus but it was only for a few seconds. She looked up at him with brilliant blazing emerald eyes and nodded her head just once, decisively.

"Yes, they are. Fires are scary and they take away your home if they can and they hurt you bad, like they did to pa'pa. Jamie looks after me now and it's cold, but we don't want to let the monster fire escape again, so we keep him small and locked up."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	104. Chapter 104 An Unexpected Meal

Title: An Unexpected Meal

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 216. Baby Series 4 #104. Takes place shortly after Green Eyes.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: An Unexpected Meal

Milliardo studiously avoided watching Marquise Weyridge expertly slip the oyster from the shell to his mouth, fighting a rebelling stomach with every oyster that vanished. He had never been particularly fond of shellfish, and oysters definitely were not his preferred option. In general seafood was acceptable, he preferred it over certain heavier meals, but oysters were definitely not high up on his 'like' list.

What he wanted to know was why they were indulging in oysters for lunch? A quick glance around the table revealed that even Relena looked a little put off by the menu. It had to do with their grandfather, he assumed, as he was certain the housekeeper had listed a hearty soup, crusty bread and seafood stew for lunch. They might be royalty but unless the occasion called for grand demonstrations he liked to keep expenses down and enjoy a more 'humble' meal than most would expect to find on the king's table.

Oysters had not been on the menu.

It came as something of a relief when the Marquise set the final shell on his plate and settled back, looking particularly content. Gradually the other diners followed his example, some with more enjoyment than others, Milliardo noted. He had not touched the selection set before of him and thankfully no one commented, though two of his dinner companions looked somewhat uncomfortable.

He would need to determine who was behind this. There was no grand occasion to be marked and, whilst it was all well and good to see that one's guests enjoyed their stay, oysters for an everyday lunch...?

And lobster?

That was definitely lobster tails beginning to make the rounds of the table following the oyster entrée.

Was senility setting in so suddenly? Had he forgotten an event? Surely not. Pagan would have reminded him should the occasion warrant a feast for the midday meal... And this was one of the smaller, intimate dining rooms. There had been no security updates and nothing in his diary warranted this kind of meal, or the use of the high quality of the dinner setting either. It was the 'third best' porcelain and the silver cutlery set, both some four hundred years old and reserved for state occasions, not for a simple family gathering.

He wished he could have accompanied Duo out to the site of the proposed power station or managed to sneak out and score himself some fast food takeaway. He was not one to enjoy the fattier side of fast food, but this meal... There was just something off about this menu and the choice of guests.

Weyridge's arrival had come as a surprise, they had not been expecting him. He vaguely recognised three of the men seated at the table, some kind of business associates of his grandfather. He knew Pagan had been far from pleased with the unexpected arrivals, but the man had sent word the individuals would be thoroughly vetted and watched. Pagan liked surprises even less than he.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	105. Chapter 105 Sanc's Needs

Title: Sanc's Needs

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Marquise Weyridge

Notes: Challenge 216. Baby Series 4 #105. Takes place approximately half an hour following An Unexpected Meal.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sanc's Needs

"It was nothing personal, I've never been particularly fond of oysters. I am certain, since you provided them, that they were of the highest quality, however, that does not explain what brings you to Sanc... and with your own seafood menu."

Weyridge was seated, back rigidly upright, in a great chair set before the roaring log fire. He looked anything but relaxed and Milliardo was thankful neither Relena nor her mother were in attendance. Following lunch, which sat heavier in his stomach than he would have liked, he and his grandfather had retired to his study. It was at his grandfather's suggestion and he was watching the clock, well aware that he had another appointment in less than half an hour.

"Investment opportunities of this nature do not come along often, Milliardo. Investing in feeding the world and the colonies is a growth industry and seafood is a source in growing demand in the colonies. They can not grow enough to sate the appetites of their people, and if there is one thing Sanc has it is fishing boats and some of the richest fishing grounds on Earth."

"Our people have a high seafood diet because there is not a great deal of land that is arable for much of the year. We rely on the sea more than the land to feed us and at present we are fishing within sustainable tolerance. I've seen the Elgeron Wayfarer, grandfather. I've watch the news and I will not permit the super-trawler to operate within Sancian waters."

The old man's eyes flashed dangerously. "There is nothing illegal about the methods used..."

Milliardo sighed, cutting across his grandfather's speech which was considered more than a little rude, but he was on a time limit and he was not inclined to bandy around the bush. Sometimes a spade needed to be called a spade and Sanc had too much to lose.

"Grandfather, we have barely enough employment to keep this country afloat and you want me to okay the super-trawler and put my fishing fleets out of work? No. The Elgeron Corporation can take their ship and mothball her as far as I am concerned. Sanc's waters would not support the people if a catch the size of the factory trawler fished our waters."

"You have been listening to too much conservationist hype, Milliardo. The Elgeron Corporation practise sustainable fishing practises, contrary to what you hear on the news every night. Sanc needs employment and investment opportunities. Elgeron are willing to invest in Sanc; there is talk of them making New Port City their headquarters. It will lead to new investment, new employment opportunities, and none of it on a small scale."

"I have no particular objection to the Elgeron Corporation opening a branch office or, indeed, establishing their headquarters in the city, but I will not sign off on the super-trawler fishing in our waters."

"I have detailed scientific projections, charts, tables and testimony..."

"No, grandfather. No."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	106. Chapter 106 Not A Stranger

Title: Not a Stranger

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Jessica + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 216. Baby Series 4 #106. Takes place at approximately the same time as Sanc's Needs.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Not a Stranger

"Well, I guess I will have to get back to my measuring."

Duo watched as his visitor daintily wiped her fingers on her coat. She was adorable and he was worried for her. They were a fair way from the city and the weather was not looking the greatest. He did not want her to be caught out in a storm. Even a light rain could turn these slopes treacherous, and it was still not the warmest. It would not take much of a drop in temperature to change rain to sleet or, worse, snow. Sancian spring weather was a changeable affair.

"Can I watch?"

He smiled at her, inclining his head slightly. "If you wish, I don't mind. You might be good company for me. Don't stay out too late though, I'm sure your Jamie would not be too happy to have you out in the rain. He would not want you to catch a cold."

"I have my coat on. It's warm."

Duo stood up and moved back to his equipment, reaching for his clipboard to check his lists. "And rain is wet."

Jessica giggled. "And sometimes it is so cold rain becomes snow."

"Indeed, that can be the case. And if the wind gets up it can become a full on storm."

"Mr. Duo?"

He turned to face her. "Yes, Jess?"

She blushed and pressed her now mittened fingers to her cheeks. "You called me Jess."

He arched an eyebrow. "Sorry? Am I not supposed to call you Jess?"

"Only Jamie calls me..."

"Jess! What are you doing? You should be home, it's going to storm... Who are you?"

He was a few years older than Jessica, flaming red hair, brilliant green eyes and the most fantastic array of freckles Duo had ever seen. And he was dressed equally as randomly as Jessica, with patched hand-me-downs and odd boots, but he carried himself with pride and he hugged a huge fish tight to him as he stood on the edge of the clearing.

"Hi. I'm Duo and Jess has been keeping me company while I measure the waterfall. You must be Jamie... Nice fish."

"Hi Jamie! Mr. Duo's been nice. Are we having fish for breakfast?"

"Seafood for breakfast, lunch and dinner from the size of that beauty!" Duo commented, careful to not appear too interested in the children, peering through the sight of his range finder.

"Jess. Come on. We need to go home." He edged toward her, keeping a wary eye on the man who seemed to be ignoring them. "You know you are not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Mr. Duo's not a stranger!"

Duo glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Why thank you, young Jessica, but Jamie has a point. You really should be careful of strangers. Not all of them would be as nice as me. When I was on the streets I met some really bad men... And women too. But I was more lucky than some. You just be careful, I wouldn't want to see you cry, sweet thing."

Jessica huffed, pouting, but she stood up and joined Jamie who was quick to try to direct her away from the clearing.

"Goodbye, Mr. Duo. I liked talking to you and I hope to see you again one day."

"Jess, come on! We don't have all day and this fish is heavy."

"Where'd you get it? Its a big one!"

"It's my pay, for working on the docks. If I go there early enough tomorrow I might be able to get some more work!'

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	107. Chapter 107 A Challenge

Title: A Challenge

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 217. Baby Series 4 #107. Takes place approximately 6 hours following Not A Stranger.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Challenge

"Three down... Loves and defends a country... Fourth letter r...Patriot."

Duo pencilled the answer into the appropriate boxes though his mind was not really on the crossword but on a pair of sparkling green eyes, tattered coat and shining smile. What use was patriots and patriotism when the end result was innocents lived on the streets, scrounging for meals and warmth?

Sighing, he stared out the window and pushed the crossword aside. He had tried to follow them, discretely, but they had vanished. Disappeared somewhere in amidst the rocks, crevasses and scraggly bushes clinging to life on the cliff and that made him think they were not even living in a ruined building, but in a cave somewhere near the cliff.

The area was a honeycomb of caves, small and large. Many of them were ice caves, filled with run off from the waterfall and frozen for winter, but not all of the caves were natural freezers. Some would be habitable.

The waterfall was thawing out fast.

Spring was coming and that meant his project to begin laying the foundations for the ambitious power project would begin in earnest. He would be busy this year, sometimes spending days on site without returning to the palace and, whilst it would delay his courtship of Chang and the King, it would be a challenge he was looking forward to.

Besides, they were not love struck teenagers to moon about and bemoan the fortunes of the world. They were adults and they were, more, professionals. Life was about more than cuddling and kissing, it was also about moving and shaking the world. It was about leaving one's mark, of making a difference... Even if one did it from the shadows and remained unremarked by the general population.

He had chosen to make Sanc his home and he supposed his interest in Milliardo and the power station would lead to something like patriotism developing within him. He would be giving a large part of himself to Sanc in the construction and overseeing of this project and he would not exactly smile on anyone who rocked what he was more and more beginning to consider to be 'his boat'.

And getting the power station started would provide work opportunities for the people. They would need a great deal of general labour to get the project up and running, and maybe the down streaming from the increase in employment would somehow bring Jamie better fortune?

But no, he would not wait that long. Somehow, someway, he was going to make a difference for those two kids. It was not like there were no other war orphans roaming at large. There were too many people coming into Sanc for services to cope and people were falling through the cracks. He would have to see what he could do to help at least those two.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	108. Chapter 108 Sanc's Way

Title: Sanc's Way

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 217. Baby Series 4 #108. Takes place at approximately the same time as A Challenge.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sanc's Way

Patriotism was hale and healthy in the Sanc that had survived the Alliance occupation and then the Romefeller backed Oz occupation forces. Though few people knew the exact numbers involved, he did. He was privy to the details of the Sancian Resistance Movement and it was an eye opening read.

Pagan stood high on the list, but was only one of many who had determined to fight for the independence of their country, for their right to rule themselves. To be Sancian. Patriots came in all colours, sizes, creeds and both sexes. It astounded him how Parliament simply took it for granted and offered up not so much as an official 'thank you' to those who had resisted the occupation and worked tirelessly to restore the country.

It had not been easy and to be open in their resistance would have meant greater trouble from the Alliance, but that had not stopped a select few individuals from organising and directing a proper resistance.

There had been no manic attacks, no destructive explosions to injure the innocent. This was Sanc and Sancian's preferred a peaceful life. What there had been was a number of mysteriously unexplained, and untraceable bureaucratic blunders, unexplained breakdowns and the like. Little things individually, but carefully planned and orchestrated to have a greater effect over a period of time. As time had passed resistance fighters had worked their way into higher positions of responsibility that enabled them to have a greater influence on events.

Subtlety had been the key to the resistance in Sanc.

Milliardo stretched slowly, tilting his head to one side and hearing a soft crack, wincing as a result. He was tired, stiff and sore and he was angry with much of the day's events. The lunch fiasco with his grandfather had not set his expectations for the day any higher, and a discussion with Pagan had confirmed what he had already suspected of the affair. His grandfather might not be reaping a high return from his investment in that super trawler.

The people of Sanc had done what they could in a very bad situation during the occupation. It was only their skills to work the land and harvest from the sea that had kept the common citizen adequately fed. He was not about to allow a super trawler to take away what had always been a large part of what made Sanc, Sanc.

He supposed he would face international repercussions, but he doubted anyone in the parliament would argue his decision. The super trawlers were notorious, or rather, infamous in coastal countries. There had initially been seven of the huge factory ships, but overfishing had seen the mothballing of five of them. As far as he was concerned, the sooner they gave up on the remaining two, the better.

He loved his country and he was in a position to do something to preserve what made Sanc so unique. Patriotism was alive and well in Sanc.

Karina Robertson 2013


	109. Chapter 109 In Time

Title: In Time

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 217. Baby Series 4 #109. Takes place following Sanc's Way.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: In Time

Really, it was past time something was done to officially recognise the brave people who had fought for Sanc. And not just those who were native born citizens who had worked from the shadows to maintain that national sense of identity. Something needed to be done to recognise those individuals who had physically taken up arms against the invaders.

He had wanted a war memorial constructed from the beginning, and he was tired of hearing the excuses. He was advised again and again not to pursue a memorial. It was better to allow people to forget, to move on...

He really was not of a mind to listen to that advice any longer.

Something needed to be done to recognise the events that had taken place. It had not been pretty, it had been vicious bloody and heartbreaking. It had happened and pretending otherwise was unhealthy. Yes, it was undoubtedly true that wounds still remained fresh, but it was also true that some wounds never healed unless they were lanced and the poison within drained.

Handled properly, carefully, it would be possible, even in Sanc's pacifist doctrine.

There were ways and means to get around those objectors who lived in positions of power. A little bit of objective thinking, a good, rational design... Yes, he would see that it would be possible to get the desired result. It would not be the soldiers alone who would be remembered. Everyone who had survived the occupation would be recognised, from the War Orphans to the Soldiers who had eventually liberated the country from the Alliance, and the Alliance soldiers too would be remembered and honoured. Everyone, especially those who had worked in the shadows. The hidden patriots, the resistance.

He would need to speak to Pagan, to garner his input, but it was high time he moved on this. It was a community project that could be used to pull the people together, and it must be something uniquely Sancian in design and intent. They were a multi cultural nation, so it must appeal to the differing ethnic factions and end as something that said 'Sanc'.

For those who died when Sanc had fallen, and in the interim years; for those who had defended Sanc, fought for its ideals and freedom to be independent during the occupation, and for those who had come when it was all over, seeking something they might be incapable of even naming. For those who had died, those who had survived and those who came seeking something that they thought only Sanc could offer.

It needed to appeal to them all.

Its functionality would be determined in due time, the design, how it was to be seen and used... All would come in time, but its appeal, that already he had determined. It was to be a cornerstone marking the recovery of the nation for its strength and pure stubborn pride.

Sanc had, against all the odds survived... and would continue to.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	110. Chapter 110 He Believed

Title: He Believed

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 218. Baby Series 4 #110. Takes place the day after In Time.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: He Believed

What would Treize think of all that... that...?

He was not exactly certain what he should call it, but he was not impressed. It was... hype, garbage sprouted by those who had no true idea what the man was really like. None of the people he had suffered through watching their interviews had actually known the man. They had not known Treize, merely the legend he was fast becoming.

Treize had been a blazing beacon, a brilliant torch burning fast and hard with magnesium intensity, snuffing out all too quickly.

Those who now professed to know him so well, who spoke of the Legend with 'knowledge', knew nothing of the real man, only the legend they fashioned.

They had approached him, of course, and he had refused the interview the previous year. A synapses of the program had been presented to him, along with a draft list of questions and, on reviewing the material, he had refused the opportunity to speak. Nor was he the only one to refuse. Lady Une had declined a similar request, as had the half dozen other people who had worked closely with His Excellency. They had all refused, knowing the man they knew was not the legend these people were trying to paint.

It was wrong, what they were trying to do. There were people who had known the man, but for some reason it was not the real man they sought to feature, but instead seemed intent on the shaping of a legend. It was not fact that wrote history but the victors and their spin doctors who were so good at warping fiction into fact.

He could have made a difference to this program, he had no doubt of that, if he had spoken, but he suspected the truth would have been edited, warped into what they desired it to be. Changed to better suit the producers and what they had been instructed to portray. No doubt Treize had known it would happen, but Treize being Treize, he would have viewed it with wry amusement, cocked one artfully spiked eyebrow and gone on with the job.

Demonised or made to be the shining hero, it made no difference to Treize when he was determined to get the job done.

With a sigh Milliardo turned from the television and walked out of the room, turning his back on the fiction of the victors who needed to paint a hero and who had chosen the 'villain' as that hero.

It was laughable, really, that they projected Treize as the hero when the entire event had been so painstakingly orchestrated by His Excellency himself. All the blood, death and destruction had been necessary, Treize had assured him, for there to be lasting peace.

Sadly he believed, even to this day, that the man was right. It was why he had never spoken out, never revealed the real man who was actually worth the honour of being named a legend. He only hoped they did not eventually try to canonise the man who had convinced him of the unsavoury truth that was their world.

Then, as now, he wondered why he had believed but, now, as then, he believed.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	111. Chapter 111 Fact and Fiction

Title: Fact and Fiction

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 218. Baby Series 4 #111. Takes place a few minutes following He Believed.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fact and Fiction

Wu Fei glanced up as the door opened, watching as the mane of pale blonde hair glinted in the artificial lighting. It was one of the nights he remained to work late and not return to his people. A night where he haunted the attic, languished in Duo's company, and savoured every scrap of time he garnered with the King.

He did work late these few nights, catching up on paperwork and having long discussions on the future. There was so much to cram into a few hours and he almost felt guilty for taking what time he could garner in the attic, savouring the time he could spend with the two men who were steadily becoming the focus of his world.

It was wrong to place them above the needs of his position and especially his people, but it was something he could not change. He wanted to do no more than be with them, watching, growing closer to them. Loving them.

"I thought you would have been watching the special." Duo straightened up from the chest he had been inspecting, rubbed at his back and settled back against a support beam to watch the King.

"It is precisely what I expected it to be. I could not take watching it any longer."

The Legend was growing, fed by spin doctors who were not exactly inclined to give credence to the factual truth. History was full of it and Wu Fei knew it. It was isolated to no particular culture, this doctoring of the truth to lend the desired slant to past events. It was lamentable though. He had at one stage been intent on being a scholar, but the more he had read the more inconsistencies he found. He had learned, before he had had his life changing moment, that history lied.

Yet behind each legend, each myth, there was always at least a single grain of truth.

"That bad, huh?" Duo nodded absently, glancing around the attic. "Well then, anyone for a cup of coffee, tea or chocolate? Something stronger, maybe?"

They had been known to enjoy something far stronger than tea on these nights and looking at Milliardo, at the haunted look in those clear crystal eyes, he could see that they might just be indulging in a little something to take the edge off haunting memories of a time not so long past.

He had killed that man. He was the one who had killed him and given the spin doctors and power brokers the chance to graft a new legend filled with falsehoods and deception. It was he who had snuffed out that life in the fire of his youth, not understanding why anything had been done, not thinking, merely reacting.

As had been expected of him.

It was much better to think before he struck out, but age granted wisdom and one needed to make mistakes to know that one lived and learned.

Sadly people died in the greatest mistake of all. War.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	112. Chapter 112 Legendary Status

Title: Legendary Status

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 218. Baby Series 4 #112. Takes place between He Believed and Fact and Fiction.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Legendary Status

Heero glared at the television, unmindful of his scowl and the ominous aura forming that had the security guard beside him inching away. This was... drivel. Garbage. There was very little in the way of actual fact and was filled with glossed over fictional accounts of people and places.

"Be advised, the King is retiring to the upper floor."

The voice issuing from the speaker snapped his head around to the main console and he grunted softly. He was not surprised. If anyone had known Treize Khushrenada it was Milliardo, and he certainly would not have liked what was airing on television.

Touted as a special event it had been heavily advertised in the last few weeks and it was... It was an entirely plausible account of the events leading up to the war, covering in this first instalment the early life and military career of Treize Khushrenada. It was the first of three special productions slated to air over consecutive weeks, and he could see already that there would be more fiction that people who did not know better would swallow as fact.

What drivel would be sprouted when the Gundams made their entry into the special? It was ludicrous, the reverence and near legendary status the machines had been given, and by default the young men who piloted them. There was nothing special or legendary about him, nor was there anything particularly great about the other four, and Heero knew that was not his view alone. None of them were comfortable with the attention paid to them after the war.

Fingers flickered over the keyboard in front of him and in seconds he watched the tall man climb the stairs. There was nothing in his pace that suggested he was in any particularly bad mood, but there was something about the set of those broad shoulders that had Heero believing he was far from unaffected by the material he had been viewing.

To be expected, he supposed, but also unfortunate. He was well aware of the psychological reports on the King and the wariness Pagan displayed with each mood shift. Milliardo was no rabid killer, but he had been known to slip mentally in times of stress. He had lost years after that knock on the head, reverting to Zechs Marquise though, thankfully, he had responded well to their careful handling.

Pagan's concerns made it apparent that it was possible further stress could bring a repeat performance and that such an event was less than desirable.

"Do we have anyone in the attic at this time?" he questioned, fingers flying over keys to bring up the attic feed.

"Chang Wu Fei and Duo Maxwell."

Heero relaxed. They would be capable of handling Milliardo if the worst happened and, hopefully, they would distract him before there was any real chance of an incident.

Working for Pagan was leaving him a paranoid bastard, always thinking worst case scenario's, he mused.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	113. Chapter 113 Subtlety

Title: Subtlety

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Wu Fei + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 219. Baby Series 4 #113. Takes place a few minutes following Fact and Fiction.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Subtlety

It was time to push the barriers, Duo decided. Not by much, he could not, must not, rush things else the man would, at best, back away from them and, at worst... Well, he did not want to watch the dust cloud of Milliardo's departure instead of admiring the eye candy that was the man himself. Sending Milliaro running was the furthest thing from his mind, but they could not forever stay in this limbo.

Something, some small step, needed to nudge them forward.

He was making progress with Chang, far more progress than he would have thought possible given the man's intense schedule at present. If anything, and to his pleasure, Chang had leaned on him for support with the arrival of the clan. He had thought that arrival would necessitate a little more room be made between them, giving his desired partner additional space. That Wu Fei had turned to him in the few quiet times he enjoyed was not something he had anticipated.

Progress with Chang was good, in fact it was excellent, but there was another who needed to be a part of this relationship. Chang was willing and able, from the progress made already that could not be doubted, but there would be no subtly innocent, or otherwise, advances from the blonde. Where Chang was willing to initiate contact, the odd touch of a hand when not strictly necessary, a kiss in private, those smouldering looks when it was safe... Chang would, but Milliardo would not.

Lamentable but they could double team him and, from the glint in onyx eyes, he alone was not contemplating upping the ante at this time. Subtlety was what they needed. Making advances was something they needed to do together. This was not a contest against each other to see who could gain the blonde as the prize in the end; no, this was much more difficult. Both of them intended the same thing, cooperatively, the blonde was simply too much for one person to handle.

How had Noin, and Khushrenada before her, handled him on their own merit? It had to have been no easy feat for either, he assumed, and sometimes he wondered if they had actually touched all that was Milliardo Peacecraft, or Zechs Marquise. Two different persona's, two different set of needs, he wondered? Perhaps so, but the person he and Chang were interested in was the amalgamation of the two persona's into the one individual, and for that they needed both time and patience.

This infernal 'testimonial' to the 'Legend that is Treize Khushrenada' now airing planet wide was stirring up emotions in the blonde best left in check. If his emotional equilibrium swung too far out of the comfort zone Duo was well aware of the high chance of Milliardo having an 'episode'.

It simply was not going to be permitted to happen.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	114. Chapter 114 A Simple Thing

Title: A Simple Thing

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei + Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 219. Baby Series 4 #114. Takes place approximately an hour following Subtlety.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Simple Thing

It was potent, an expensive and rare vintage. Being resident in the palace had certain perks, one of which was having personal contact with a man who had refined tastes in alcoholic beverages. Milliardo liked a refined brandy and Duo was not at all adverse to assisting him in raiding the cellars on occasion, nor was Chang.

The attics were abandoned for the evening, showers had been enjoyed and it was what Chang Wu Fei thought of as their 'quiet time'. The fire blazed cheerily in the large hearth, snifters of exquisitely expensive and admittedly sublime brandy rested beside them and they were a sprawl of limbs and hair before the hearth.

Wu Fei ran the brush through spun silver turned liquid gold by the fire's glow. Having the shortest hair he had dealt with his quickly whilst Milliardo had occupied the shower. Duo was adjusting cushions to make himself a nest and offered the hairbrush in his hand to Milliardo before turning his back to him and presenting the mass of dripping hair.

It was... strangely intimate.

It was a simple thing but there was something so personal, so intimate, about a person's hair. Giving another person permission to touch, let alone brush said hair was no small thing, particularly for Duo. Those tresses held memories, meanings known only to Duo. There had been no hesitation in him handing off the brush to another, and it demonstrated the trust he had developed for a man who, once, had been considered their enemy.

They had really come a long way from the teenagers they had been. Those they had accounted as enemies were now their friends and, hopefully, more than friends in the fullness of time. He caught himself, bit his lip and stared at the fingers that had drawn a line from behind one ear down, following the defined line of a long neck to trace along the length of a broad shoulder.

That had been an intimate touch, one unsolicited, unanticipated. His body had simply acted with his mind otherwise occupied and... Milliardo had not reacted. Yes, his shoulders had shifted, but that was the action of the brush strokes as he attended to Maxwell's hair. Pursing his lips Wu Fei considered deliberately repeating the caress, sorely tempted to do so but hesitating to push the boundaries when the man looked more relaxed than he had when he had joined them.

The danger of a flashback was far from over, there was still something 'off' about the King. He hesitated to push the envelope at this stage and it was enough that he had not set them back with that unthinking touch. It was a sign that Milliardo was comfortable enough to relax in their presence.

He would, deliberately, repeat that caress in coming days, subtly, gently, picking his time with great care. Getting the man accustomed to their touch was high on his priority but there was something he could do.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	115. Chapter 115 Of Firelight and Hair

Title: Of Firelight and Hair

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 219. Baby Series 4 #115. Takes place after A Simple Thing.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Firelight and Hair

Score!

The reflection in the mirrored tray he had leaned against the chair leg allowed him to see that delicate caress from the flowing silver/gold hair to mid shoulder. He felt no tension in the thigh pressed to his side from where he sat between Milliardo's legs. And one day he wanted to sit here and not be at all innocent!

The brush strokes working on his mass of hair were long and measured precisely to work the knots out, with the periodic use of a comb at a particularly stubborn matt. The man had long hair himself and best knew how to handle a mass such as his, and those fingers were supremely confident in their every action.

It was... nice... to sit between the strong thighs and feel the play of muscles as Milliardo shifted position to better accommodate working the long tresses.

Duo subtly shifted the tray, bringing the reflection around a little to study the man's face, hoping to gauge his frame of mind. What he saw was enough to please him, easing his concerns somewhat. There was still a tension in the King, but a few more sips of that excellent brandy and Duo anticipated he should mellow nicely and relax.

It was a wonderfully domestic moment, and the way Chang was working that pale hair Duo considered that he might soon judge Chang could graduate to tackling his own wild mane. It was odd seeing Milliardo as a golden blonde, the higher colour granted by the fire changed his appearance in subtle ways, and Duo much preferred the palest moon silver to this fire burnished gold.

He found himself wondering what Milliardo might be thinking as he worked at the long strands. Hopefully relaxing thoughts, he mused, comforting thoughts far from the distress of his past. The fire turned his own hair into a mass of fiery chestnut, lighter than his natural colour, more shades of red and gold and he rather liked it. Would Milliardo like it? He knew from personal experience that brushing hair could be almost meditative, certainly it could be relaxing.

He hoped that wherever the blonde's thoughts travelled at this moment that it was far from his memories of Treize Khushrenada. He was thankful the King had abandoned the television special so early and sought them out. Duo knew what utter garbage people could be made to believe.

Milliardo grunted softly and crystal blue eyes widened before gently drifting closed and he leaned just a touch closer to Duo. Surprised, not at all disturbed by the closer physical contact, Duo craned his neck around to see what had produced that kind of reaction. Wu Fei had set aside the brush and had shifted his position, placing both hands at either side of the now bowed head, fingers digging deep into tense muscles.

That it was unanticipated, and definitely appreciated, was without doubt. Duo grinned over his shoulder at Chang who looked like a cat who had swallowed a canary. The slender fingers, so deceptively slender, strong, and Duo knew just how strong his grip was, kneaded tense muscles and it was a long few minutes before Milliardo stirred, reaching for another long strand of chestnut hair.

Duo smirked to himself as he watched the mirrored surface, angling the tray to best see what happened behind him. They might not need to apply any more brandy from the look on the King's face.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	116. Chapter 116 Hysterical Ranting

Title: Hysterical Ranting

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sally Po + Pagan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 220. Baby Series 4 #116. Takes place at approximately the same time as Of Firelight and Hair.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Hysterical Ranting

Heero scowled at the screen, flicking a brief glance at Pagan's stoic features. The bushy moustache remained immovable, not so much as a twitch as he listened to the woman. Sally Po looked anything but happy as she sipped what Heero guessed was probably industrial sludge disguised as coffee to get her through what would prove to be a long night.

Une should not even have contemplated watching the television special.

"Keep an eye on Milliardo. Generally I feel he is more stable than Anne, but given her reaction it would not pay to just assume he will ignore what Anne assures me, in a state of high dungeon, is 'tripe'. Let me see, some of her vernacular was tripe, garbage, lies, stupidity in the extreme, overflowing effluent, blow-harding imbeciles, verbal dysentery, the mealy mouthed sproutings of idiots high on hallucinogens, utter crap... And so on and so forth. These were the most legible descriptions to come from her hysterical ranting... And the most repeatable. Some of it... I really have no idea where she heard such language, but it made what I leaned during my military service look to be on a par with a three year olds worst 'no mummy!' The woman is more than pissed."

It was obvious Sally Po had been the one running damage control, a task Heero did not envy her.

"I will admit to being surprised at your permitting the Lady to watch the 'event', given her association with Mr. Khushrenada."

Heero agreed with Pagan. Une had never been the most stable of people, though he had heard often enough she was stable after the war. The fact remained that she had been in love, an unrequited love to his knowledge, with the subject of the television special and he well knew she had been unstable mentally in the past.

"She is, as usual, strong willed. She is not out of control, but definitely not in the mood to congratulate anyone on a job well done. Given her reaction I thought it best to check on Milliardo. He's the one most likely to lose control with a bout of hysterics."

Heero resisted the urge to snort. He was not in agreement there.

Pagan, it appeared, agreed with him. "I can not agree, given his Majesty walked out of the room within the first fifteen minutes and did so in a calm, forthright manner."

"So he did watch it... And you permitted it. That was, in my opinion, walking a dangerous line."

Pagan looked offended, but then Heero was looking for the smallest indication of a reaction. To any other observer that wrinkled old face might seem impassive.

"One must understand how to relate to the man without judging. No indication of distress or excessive anger was displayed before, during or after his viewing of the special; quite the contrary. He was controlled. His medical monitors remained green throughout the evening. Milliardo Peacecraft will not dissolve into hysterics and rampage throughout the palace."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	117. Chapter 117 A Bout of Hysterics

Title: A Bout of Hysterics

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sally Po + Pagan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 220. Baby Series 4 #117. Takes place following Hysterical Ranting.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Bout of Hysterics

"I suggest you focus your attention on Preventer and leave His Majesty to us. One is well aware of past history and permitting another cataclysm to rend Sanc is not on my agenda."

"He will need observation, Pagan. He was the man's lover, for God's sake."

"One is aware, Dr. Po. Now if you do not mind, we have work to do. Good evening."

Heero stood at ease beside the old man, watching as arthritic fingers reached to flick off the contact. Sally would undoubtedly not appreciate that, but Heero was not inclined to protest. He doubted she would call back and instead turn her attention to Une who was indulging in hysterics.

"I find the good doctor to be reaching a little, with her distrust of His Majesty's psychological response. Had I entertained the notion he might experience a bout of hysterics and burn down the palace I would have taken appropriate measures."

Pagan stood from the console, turning his back on the darkened screen and leaning a hip against the chair, lifting piercing eyes to Heero's.

"Your assessment of the King's psychological state at present is?"

He had paid particular attention to the King's medical read out as relayed through the microchip implanted in the man and he had found no indication of distress. In fact, the readings were so stable he had worried if perchance Milliardo had, somehow, had the device 'adjusted' without the security division's knowledge. Not alarmed, as the possibility of that interference happening was minuscule, Heero had still gone to check the security feed from the attic rooms.

The sight of Milliardo Peacecraft having his hair groomed, and he in turn grooming Duo's chestnut cascade, had been something of a surprise. He had not known that simply brushing hair would act as a tranquilliser. Milliardo was clearly content doing what he had been doing, certainly that activity was preferable to the man experiencing an 'incident'.

He all too clearly recalled the imminent danger of violence during a blizzard in an old ramshackle hut. He was not likely to forget that feeling of being caged with a dangerous, highly volatile beast. A big cat, he mused, one that could take your head off with a casual swipe of vicious claws.

"Stable."

No need for elaboration, he was sure. Pagan desired concise data to determine his next course of action. The old man was not one to take any situation lightly and he placed his trust carefully. Heero knew what Pagan expected of him and he was more than willing to step into the role Pagan was grooming him for. When the world was wrapped in hysteria certain heads needed to be cool, calm and capable of rational thought. The future Pagan, and through him Milliardo, had offered him was a far cry from the future Heero had expected to lie ahead, but it was a future that more than appealed to him.

And that was before he considered the element of the Princess Royal.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	118. Chapter 118 Relaxation and Flash Points

Title: Relaxation and Flash Points

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Heero

Notes: Challenge 220. Baby Series 4 #118. Takes place following A Bout of Hysterics.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Relaxation and Flash Points

"I see."

The old man watched the video feed with a straight face. He was careful not to betray his emotions to the men present in the security room, but he was pleased. Very pleased in ensuring Chang remained at the palace this night. He had known that encouraging Maxwell and Chang to pursue the King would have certain difficulties attached, given Milliardo and Chang's social standing that was unavoidable. He had, however, determined that any 'difficulties' would be more than outweighed by the advantages to be gained. To his mind this was simply one of many advantages they would note in the future.

The King's medical readouts were well within the green band across the board. There was no betraying flicker that might be a warning of potential instability. Mental instability was always accompanied by tell tale physical indications. There was nothing suggestive to cause him concern either on the screen or in those data streams.

Chang knelt behind the King, his small but strong and infinitely capable hands kneading the broad shoulders with practised movements. Maxwell sat with his back to the King, his cascade of hair filling the blonde's fingers as Milliardo worked with dexterous ease to plait the mass of fire-lit chestnut.

It was a domestic scene. There was no use of modern technology, he noted. The lights were out and an old fashioned oil lamp had been placed near Chang. That and the fire gave the only illumination in the room. It might have been a scene from a long bygone age, but the atmosphere was exactly what it was designed to facilitate. Soothing relaxation.

He had been right to encourage their interest in his King. He could not recall a time in the recent past where he had noted such content displayed by the man and the courtship was, as yet, only in the infant stages.

There was a brief buzz, cut off quickly as Heero moved from his side. The murmur of low voices and he distinctly heard the word 'riot', but he maintained his attention on the screen. He would have the camera's deactivated soon enough to permit them some privacy, but he was enjoying watching the King relax and, from what he could see, Chang was very good at what he was doing.

"There is a food riot in Chile. The drought there has not lifted and humanitarian supplies have been revealed to be low. Certain agitators are whipping up hysteria and calling for rebellion against the current regime."

He sighed softly and reached out to shut off the camera. Let them have their privacy. He could trust Maxwell and Chang to ensure the King did not indulge in his own personal bout of hysteria.

"Maintain monitoring of the flash point for the next 24 hours at level 2. Check the security status and you can retire for the night, Heero."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	119. Chapter 119 Weathern Alert

Title: Weather Alert

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + OC + Pagan

Notes: Challenge 221. Baby Series 4 #119. Takes place five days following Relaxation and Flash Points.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Weather Alert

He didn't like the looks of the storm front moving slowly in on Sanc. Weather still confounded him, but this looked ominous.

Heero surveyed the screen depicting the readout from the Doppler radar and slowly shook his head. He had hoped, with the recent spate of reasonable weather, that Spring would continue in a mild and pleasant fashion but that angry looking disc of colours suggested they might be in for another bout of winter. And it would not be a simple weather front.

"That doesn't look good at all."

The operator absently rubbed the side of his nose, pushing his glasses to an odd angle before he straightened them and leaning forward a little more, ran a finger absently over the multi coloured screen. It was not the kind of weather front Sanc was known to receive on a regular basis during winter. This had more the look of a spinning disc normally birthed in the tropics of the planet instead of the distinctive hook of a low pressure front.

Reaching for the handset to one side of the console the operative punched in a number and settled back in his seat waiting for his call to be picked up. Heero shifted his weight as he continued to watch the slow rotation of the scan, flicking his eyes to a smaller screen depicting the current break down of readings.

The front was well out from Sanc at the moment, and there was still the possibility it might not present, perhaps dissipating before it reached the coastline, which he viewed as unlikely. It might yet turn its path to impact away from the more northern extremes of Europe.

"Yes, this is Palace Operations. I need you to forward to me all of the data you have on the storm front heading for Sanc's north eastern coastline. I require a full projection scenario for the next 96 hours and continual update feeds. Thank you."

The handset was replaced and the man rested his chin on his clasped hands, his elbows rested on the edge of his console, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"It will hit?" Heero queried.

"At this stage, I'd say we will at least be side swiped. It might take upwards of 12 to 24 hours before we can be sure how big the hit will be."

"But we will be hit?"

"Yes."

For a long moment Heero considered the screen and then touched his earpiece, activating the device. "Hunter. We have a problem."

"Go ahead."

"Advise you check the Doppler radar. Sanc will take a confirmed hit, the actual area of effect is as yet unknown."

He waited, never once taking his eyes from the ominous disc. He did not wait long before he heard a harsh intake of breath.

"Begin emergency operations. Sanc wide alert. I want everything prepared for immediate emergency response." [477]

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	120. Chapter 120 Find the Children

Title: Find the Children

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 221. Baby Series 4 #120. Takes place two days following Weather Alert.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Find the Children

Duo accepted the steaming mug gratefully, wrapping his freezing fingers around the hot ceramic. The air beyond the palace was frigid, clear warning of the advancing change in weather conditions. The approaching storm worried him and he had tried. Unsuccessfully.

"Have a seat, Duo."

Milliardo stood at the window, enjoying the overview of the garden and the hint of the city through distant trees. No, 'enjoying' was wrong given the serious look on that handsome face. It was a spectacular view, but there was no calm and relaxed atmosphere about him, only concern growing with every passing hour.

Two days of steadily lowering temperatures and with each hour the advancing storm front crept closer, gathering strength over open water. It had already hit Norway and communications out of there were sketchy at best and it encroached now into Finland. It was dipping toward them, unmistakably. They were going to be hit by it and not merely side swiped as they had been hoping.

"I've secured everything I can up at the construction site and ordered my team to stand down. What can be done up there is done."

All except for one thing. He wanted to go back with first light and try again, but he was not inclined to put any pressure on the man to allow him to go up the cliff face. If there was emergency work he was capable of doing, then he would do it. Somehow, in the midst of doing that important work, he would get back up the cliff and try to find them.

"You've been distracted now for days and I've had reports you keep going down the cliff when there is no need. Why?"

"It's... nothing. I've secured everything, so what's my next part in the operation? I noticed the sea's beginning to whip up and the fishing boats haven't returned."

"Nor will they. The fleet has been sent to better shelter, this way we have a hope of salvaging maybe fifty percent of the fleet." Blue eyes pinned him. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong. I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

He sighed softly, joining the King at the window to stare up at the cliff face rearing over the city. The waterfall was thawed now and easily visible from this vantage point.

"There's a couple of kids, refugees, I think, living somewhere up on the cliff. Jess... She's gorgeous and so young. I can't find them. They're probably a lot safer than we are down here, provided the cave they live in is deep enough and they have enough wood, but they're so young. I don't think they'd have enough food or wood to survive a prolonged spell of bad weather."

Milliardo sighed softly, raising his gaze to survey the cliff. After a long moment he turned and motioned Duo to follow him.

"What...?"

"Sub operation 'find the children' will commence now."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	121. Chapter 121 Operations Underway

Title: Operations Underway

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Duo

Notes: Challenge 221. Baby Series 4 #121. Takes place immediately following Find the Children.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Operations Underway

"Operation..." Duo coughed softly and hid the grin. "Cheesy. Ah, you don't think you are going out there to find the kids, do you?"

Milliardo snorted softly, amused. "I would if I could get my arse out the door without Pagan landing on it; but no. No, I will not attempt that. There is too much for me to do as it stands, but that does not mean we can not make a start on finding the children tonight. You can then go and gather them in at first light."

Duo considered the broad back for a long moment, trying to keep pace with the long stride of the man. Damn those long legs, he increased his pace, wondering if he was going to need to run given the pace the man was setting.

"Sooo, where are we going?"

Crystal blue eyes flicked to him and a smile softened the aristocratic features. Milliardo motioned up the stairs he was heading for.

"The control centre."

Duo blinked. "Ah... Why?"

A low rumble of amusement answered him and Milliardo took the stairs two at a time easily with his long stride. "To find your refugees who have somehow gone unnoticed. How young are they and how many of them are living up there?"

Duo trotted up the stairs in his wake, reflecting that when he set his mind to action Milliardo was something of a force to be reckoned with. Keeping up with him physically was probably easier than it was mentally. He had no idea what the man was heading to the control centre for. It was certainly not where he would be headed to begin the search.

"Jess and Jamie. Two of them. Jamie's a bit older than Jess, but they're both just kids."

A slight nod and Milliardo pressed his palm to the identification pad, the control room door opening in quick response. Those within the room looked up, eyeing the new arrivals for a long moment. Salutes were dismissed with a brief wave of the King's hand and he nudged one of the operatives to vacate his chair, taking over the position himself. His fingers flew expertly over the control console as he settled himself, eyes on the screen as he typed.

"What...?"

"Watch and learn, Duo. There is more than one way to search."

Milliardo fitted a headset and activated the microphone, grinning at the voice only he could hear through the headset. He permitted the woman on line to bitch at him for a few seconds before he chuckled.

"Such wonderful language to greet your Commander in Chief, Margaret. Yes, it's Zechs bloody Merquise hacking into your private system. I have a task only you can perform for me, my dear."

Duo met the curious gaze of the other men and women in the room and shrugged slightly, he hadn't a clue who the man was talking to. Zechs keyed up a view of the cliff face and his smile widened.

"Margaret, stop bitching and get in your helo for me, there's a dear. I've got you clearance from traffic control to do a fly over the city and up the cliff face for me. I'm forwarding the necessary details to you now. Oh and I guess I should warn you I've hacked the onboard camera system." He paused for a long moment and snickered, shaking his head. "Yes, fine, I owe you a slap up dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in town... Fine, for you and the whole family. Yes, thank you for your cooperation."

Duo stood in silence for the next few minutes, watching the view on the screen change and he realised it was a rising view. The multi coloured lights were spectacular as they illuminated the city with the last of the sunlight gone, the sky darkening into true night. Slowly the cityscape shifted, the view changing and the spectacular orange spotlights that illuminated the waterfall came into view.

Milliardo stirred at that, leaning forward slightly in his seat, resting his elbows on the edge of the consul. "Margaret? Yes, I need you to scan the cliff face using thermal imaging equipment. I need the precise GPS locations of any heat spots larger than a fox. Something as intense as a fire would be perfect."

Understanding dawned on Duo and he felt the hard knot of worry break. He had not even given a thermal imaging scan a thought. He mused that this was one example of why Milliardo had been so highly respected in his days as Zechs Merquise.

It did not take long. He held his breath until he saw it... In fact, there were multiple heat sources to be seen on the screen and they were so intense they had to be fire related. One of them should be the fire that warmed Jessica and Jamie, but he had little doubt Milliardo would have all of them found with the new day and brought to safety from the encroaching storm front.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	122. Chapter 122 Preparation

Title: Preparation

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Various

Notes: Challenge 222. Baby Series 4 #122. Takes place the day following Operations Underway

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Preparation

"Estimated recovery time is five hours. However, given the nature of the terrain and the fact that someone of Mr. Maxwell's skill has failed to locate the cave, the time allocated is flexible. The fire signatures suggest five separate groups."

Pagan stood at the King's shoulder briefing the group assembled at the entrance to the garage complex. Duo was rugged up against the growing cold and kitted out ready for the operation. He was determined to find the children and bring them to assured safety.

Heero secured the radio cuff to his ear and checked the transmission; satisfied with its performance he joined Duo in tossing the last of the equipment into the back of one of the five SUV's. They locked gazes and Heero inclined his head in a barely perceptible nod. He would be certain to bring everyone down from the cliff and safely relocated before the storm could make conditions difficult.

The storm front was steadily advancing and Sanc lay in the oncoming behemoth's direct path. They had little hope it might veer off and do more than offer a glancing blow. Norway, Sweden and parts of Finland had taken direct hits and reports from there were sketchy at best. Scientists were sprouting hypothesis after hypothesis on the cause of the unseasonal storm and its ferocity, but all anyone in the path of the onslaught cared about was getting safely out of its way. You could not move countries, but you could move people.

Sanc would be just one of a handful of countries to be impacted by the storm. Wide spread destruction was expected and the consensus was that deaths would be unavoidable. They were doing what they could, and that included moving some of the population out of the country. Those deemed at risk, such as the sick and infirm, had been flown out the day before, and the warning given that if anyone chose to drive out for southern climes, that they needed to be gone by noon of this day. After this time the borders would be closed and warnings had been issued against stopping in transit. It was dangerous to stay, but it was equally dangerous to leave.

Milliardo had issued the recommendation that people gather in the five designated secure locations within New Port City, or in the three secured locations sited in the highlands. All emergency services were in operation, preparing as best they could and the clock was ticking. The storm was estimated to be 22 hours out from directly impacting on the Sancian coastline.

Milliardo watched Pagan issue his final instructions and the assembled party boarded the waiting vehicles. He would have given anything to go with them, to be a part of the action that could visibly save lives. Seeing the results of one's labours was far preferable to his fate, when all he could do was speculate, theorise, plan and leave it to others to act on those plans.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	123. Chapter 123 Monster

Title: Monster

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 222. Baby Series 4 #123. Takes place approximately one hour following Preparation.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLOng Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Monster

The worst case scenario had Sanc under the effects of the storm for upwards of a week should it keep the track they had projected and its crawling speed. The massive storm was expected to linger over them, hitting the mountains and stalling, spending its force slowly, held back from the bulk of Europe by the mountain ranges. It would prove to be a week from a very cold hell, Milliardo mused, as he stared out toward the sea and the dark horizon. Their only saving grace was that it was moving slowly and that gave them time to prepare as best they could.

The recovery would not be easy. The most vulnerable, the old, the infirm, the ill, had been moved out entirely. He was not expecting to maintain electricity services beyond a few hours into the storm. He owed Quatre Winner a profound thank you for arranging the airlift using Winner resources. Using those same resources they had imported as much non perishable food, vital generators and portable heating units as they could cram into the cargo holds of the planes and the few ships that could make the sea crossing before the storm closed the sea lanes.

His first priority was preparing for the storm, surviving it, but the recovery would bankrupt the country. He was uncertain how he would face that disaster at present, but it could wait until they reviewed the damage.

They might be lucky.

"It's a monster, isn't it?"

Chang stood at his shoulder, dark eyes on the horizon, hair whipping in the wind. There was a stiff breeze, nothing like the expected onslaught of more than 300km/h winds. It was not even the wind that would be their greatest danger. Ice. They already had proof of what would hit them, torrential rain frozen into spears of ice whipped into a frenzy by the wind. Sweden had been hardest hit. A blizzard unlike any other in living memory... or recorded memory, he supposed.

Well, perhaps not. He vaguely recalled one of the meteorology officers saying something about the late 21st century and climate change.

"An ice dragon from mythology, come to scourge us for past sins; so my ancestors might have claimed. Thank you, by the way, for allowing us to use the base as one of the shelters."

Chang shook his head slightly, eyes never leaving the distant horizon. "The clan are working well preparing for what is to come. It gives them something to do other than panic at the unknown. They have no real concept of what it will be like, never having experienced such a storm before."

"Sometimes ignorance can be bliss." Milliardo drew a deep breath and stretched slowly. "I will authorise the evacuation orders later this afternoon, sector by sector. Expect the first people by five thirty or so."

"The heating units are being unpacked and the food and water stores are filled to bursting. We will survive well enough"

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	124. Chapter 124 Colour the Air Blue

Title: Colour the Air Blue

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 222. Baby Series 4 #124. Takes place approximately three hours following Monster.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Colour the Air Blue

Wide green eyes stare into his with fear and she backed away, her bottom lip quivering. With a squeak she turned and ran, small feet scrambling for purchase on the uneven footing.

Heero cursed silently, tensing, ready to pursue her.

"Jessica! Jess! Wait up, its okay. It's okay, sweetheart!"

Duo leapt past him and scrambled up the rocky slope in hot pursuit, his braid whipping out behind him and slapping Heero in the face as he passed. Growling Heero hesitated as a freckled face appeared out of the cliff side and a curse from the urchin followed Duo up the slope. The red head erupted from the hole, bits of bush, dirt and loose stones showering down from the speed of his exit. Heero watched the young boy take off in pursuit of Duo and sighed.

It was no wonder Duo had been unable to find them on his previous attempts. The entrance was tiny, barely large enough for a child to access. It would be more than a problem for an adult, even a slender one, and the small opening had been screened by brush and shaded by a rock overhang. Taking a deep breath and silently complaining about the idiocy of running on the rough slope Heero set off in pursuit of the group, determined to recover the escapees with all speed.

It did not take him long to haul in the distance between himself and the boy and, incensed by the idiocy of it all, he was none too gentle about grabbing the child. Hoisting him into the air Heero unceremoniously tossed the boy over his shoulder to ensure he did not try to take off again. Screaming and cursing ensued and Heero marvelled at the child's command of a less than savoury vocabulary.

He could well believe the boy had been taking on odd jobs in rather seedy places to come out with the range of curses that coloured the air blue. With a firm hand holding the boy in place, Heero took to a more leisurely pace to scale the cliff side and wait for Duo to round up his escapee at the safety of the vehicles.

They did not have long to wait, for which he was thankful as he was getting a headache from the boy's constantly screamed curses and fighting against his restraint. He might have thought he was holding some wild animal and he was sure of it as the boy's teeth sank into the back of his arm.

Heero let loose a guttural growl. "Do that again, Freckles, and I will show you how to really bite and make it count."

Duo, appearing with Jessica's hand clasped gently in his, noted the boy freeze. It was not so much what Heero said, he surmised, as from the coldly emotionless monotone with which he said it. Heero could scare milk out of tea, Duo mused, without putting much effort into it. He squeezed Jessica's hand gently, grinning as he brought her to where Jamie could see her.

"Now, enough of that, we have a lot to do and little time in which to do it. Jamie, the King has ordered everyone be recovered and assigned to a shelter. There is a storm coming, a big one, and no one can stay out in it."

He glared the defiant Jamie into silence, capturing the boy with the seriousness of his expression and the light caress to Jessica's hair. He felt no qualms at all about using the boy's feelings of protectiveness for Jessica to his advantage.

"No one, Jamie. You wouldn't want Jess caught up in what is coming, believe me."

Huge green eyes stared up at Duo. "Mr. Duo?"

"Yeah, baby?" Duo knelt beside the little girl, lightly brushing her wild mane back from her face. "There's no need to be frightened, sweetheart. We'll take you to a nice safe place to wait out the storm and Jamie will be with you too. You'll be okay."

"Do you know the King, Mr. Duo?"

"Of course he doesn't Jess! He would have heard it on the radio. He's just saying the King ordered everyone to take shelter."

"He does know the King." Heero's monotone interrupted Jamie. "Personally."

Duo snickered at the staring contest that ensued, giving the boy a great deal of credit for lasting as long as he did against Heero's indomitable glare.

He grinned at Jessica and winked. "Would you like to meet Milliardo? He's not scary at all once you get to know him. The palace is a designated safe zone, so we may as well take you there. What do you say? Climb in Jess, and we'll go meet the King."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	125. Chapter 125 Attachments

Title: Attachments

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero + Duo

Notes: Challenge 223. Baby Series 4 #125. Takes place after the Colour the Air Blue.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Attachments

Heero snickered, eyes flickering from the mirror to the road. He should have taken the children to the nearest shelter but he knew Maxwell too well to think he would be content with simply dropping the children off. Duo had firmly attached himself to the urchins and there would be no abandoning them to fate's often unfeeling hands.

Duo watched with carefully hidden amusement as the eyes of the children widened to almost comic proportions. Even street urchins recognised the sprawling grounds and the building with its array of artistic classical figures. Jamie was looking between the palace and Heero and wonderingly at Duo as Heero swung the vehicle through the gates. A few minutes later they circled the sprawling expanse of the mansion that served as Sanc's palace.

A cluster of people were gathered at the extensive garage complex and Heero drove into the garage before he killed the engine and motioned to Duo. He knew they were pushed for time, that the storm was relentlessly bearing down on Sanc and the list of things to do was extensive. Time was growing tighter until there would be nothing they could do but wait it out.

"I'll go back and do a final sweep to make certain we did not miss anyone, then I will bring the search team back here."

"Fine. I'll escort the kids inside and we'll get them sorted and comfortable. Hey guys, you hungry?" Duo flashed his wide disarming smile at the wide eyed children. "I bet the cook's got some leftovers!"

He was careful to lift Jessica from the vehicle, motioning Jamie to join them and whilst he held the little girl's hand he made no move to offer his hand to the boy. Instead he motioned Jamie toward a side door as Heero drove away. He was wary of belittling the boy who had, quite successfully, cared for Jessica over an extended period of time. He would not treat the boy like a child, not when he had proven himself capable of surviving living rough. You grew up quickly on the streets.

"Um..."

He glanced at Jamie, cocking an eyebrow in enquiry. "Something the matter, Jamie?"

"I... Well, do you... Do you really know the King?"

Duo was careful not to smile too widely and offered up a more serious nod. "Yeah, I do. I've even cuddled Prince Stephen. Don't worry yourself, Jamie. Milliardo is nice. Really. I've worked for him for a while now and we are friends. He doesn't bite."

The first thing he intended to do, he reflected, was to get the children into a warm bath and get them some warmer clothing, then something to eat. There were other children at the palace and if he needed to he figured he could enlist some of them to help the rescued children feel at ease. It would be a wild few days ahead and he was determined to see them come through it safe and as stress free as possible.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	126. Chapter 126 Logistics

Title: Logistics

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 223. Baby Series 4 #126. Takes place approximately half an hour following Attachments

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Logistics

Milliardo resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. Really, some days he thought he might need new reading glasses, but it had never seemed bad enough to take the time to get his vision tested. And at the present time the problem was fatigue more than actual eye strain. The facts and figures, the sheer logistics of the operation, required intense concentration to maintain a balance between all the demands on his attention.

He could do with a break, but down time would come later, when there was nothing more they could do but wait it out. Communications with the world at large would be non existent during the height of the storm and possibly for days after, and communications in the local areas would be just as sketchy.

They were expecting to lose at least half of the antenna arrays dotted about New Port City. If they were fortunate then the figures on the damages had been overestimated, but given the damage dealt to Sweden and Norway, he was not hopeful. The storm had lost little in the way of intensity and its presence in the area was affecting relief operations for the larger, more populous countries that surrounded them. What assistance Sanc could expect from the rest of the world after the storm blew itself out was questionable.

They were a hardy people and they were accustomed to harsh weather, but this... This storm was something out of the ordinary. He had ordered the borders closed, announced to the general public to abandon their homes unless they had the old style cellars and sufficient heating and food stocks to last up to two weeks. The public shelters were clearly marked and from reports a large number of people were moving into them early. It was a relief that the people were listening.

Of course the bits of televised footage of the devastation in Sweden had a lot to do with people revising how resilient they might be.

Whatever the cause, the more people who sought out the designated shelters the better. Their logistics allowed for up to two weeks supplies and a weeks worth of heating units with supplement heating supplied by natural fires, solid burn camping units and an abundance of blankets and heavy clothing. There were generators on hand, four to each shelter to allow for power needs and the figures suggested they would lose mains electricity very early. They had established communications lines to the shelters, though how long that would keep operational remained in question. Each shelter had a minimum of three medical teams to provide health services and of course they had provided a security service to ensure there was no trouble.

All in all, they had done what they could. Very soon now it would be a waiting game.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	127. Chapter 127 A Way With Words

Title: A Way With Kids

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 223. Baby Series 4 #127. Takes place approximately an hour following Logistics.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Way With Kids

Jamie's eyes travelled slowly upwards, widening impossibly the further he tilted his head back. The man was huge! Impossibly tall and very, very pale. Beside him he heard a snicker but he ignored it in favour of staring at the object of his disbelief.

There was, after all, a lot to disbelieve!

He was in the Palace. The palace of all places! He had been bathed and dressed in clothes warmer than any he could ever recall wearing before. And he was watching the man who could only be the King standing beside the staircase and the man called Maxwell was standing with one hand on his shoulder and the other holding Jessica's hand.

"Duo? These are your guests?"

"Yeah, Milliardo. This is Jamie and Jessica. Hey, kiddo's, say hello to Milliardo."

All Jamie could do was stare at the pale blonde giant, staring in utter disbelief at the figure who was in turn studying him with the clearest blue eyes Jamie had ever seen. Such a strange colour blue too, intense, captivating and strangely there was nothing really frightening about him. Jamie had heard so much about the King, about the war and about 'atrocities', whatever they were, though they did not sound good. But this man... This man did not strike Jamie as being 'bad'.

"Good afternoon."

"Guess they are a bit tongue tied," Duo snickered. "I was just taking them to the kitchen to get something to eat."

They were freshly bathed, he noted, hair still more than merely damp, and they were wrapped warmly in heavy winter clothing. The temperature had been steadily falling and everyone had dressed for the height of winter. He did not dare order a rise in the temperature for the palace, it would be too large a drain on their resources with what lay ahead of them. Later, a section of the palace would be heated to a more comfortable level and they would all settle there for the duration.

"Well, if you don't mind, I might just accompany you. I could do with a hot drink before I return to work."

Duo gently tugged the children out of their staring daze and the King fell into step with them, ignoring the wide eyed looks the children sent his way but, before they had reached the kitchen, the King had Jessica's free hand ensconced in one of his and both of the children were smiling and laughing.

Milliardo, Duo reflected, had a way with kids. It had not been apparent before the birth of his son, but he had a way of setting them at ease. When the cook scolded the King for appearing in her domain unannounced the children stared in awe at the older woman and the man who charmed a hot chocolate out of her.

Of course, there was chocolate cake as well, though they had to eat a piping hot bowl of stew to get that!

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	128. Chapter 128 Details

Title: Details

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 224. Baby Series 4 #128. Takes place

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Details

"I expect notification in the next three hours that wind conditions have deteriorated to the point it is judged unsafe, and for shuttle and domestic flights to be grounded. The latest projections have the rail link surviving no longer than a few hours into the worst of the expected conditions."

Milliardo inclined his head, eyes focused on the reports. "How many flights have the airlines listed for departure?"

"Ten, though it is projected that as few as five flights may actually depart." Pagan shuffled through the stack of papers he held. "The Controller of terminal three, which controls all small aircraft, has closed the terminal. The larger commercial companies have appealed to the main control tower to keep the runways open as long as possible."

The King shifted his reading glasses up his nose as he glanced up. "I want no accidents because the commercial companies push into unsafe conditions. They still have to move their staff and civilians into shelters before conditions deteriorate."

"Noted. I shall stress the deadline."

Milliardo nodded, rotating a stiff shoulder. "I wish it was over, Pagan, and it hasn't even begun yet."

"We have weathered past storms, Master Milliardo. We of Sanc are made of stern stuff."

"Updates from the highland shelters?"

"There are still some stragglers, though that is to be expected. The Highland people consider themselves to be tougher than the lowland citizens and will endeavour to brave out the conditions, but I have found them to be eminently sensible souls. I believe they will not wait too long, and many of the older houses and estates have the old, deep storm cellars."

"The sea terminals have been locked down?"

"Yes, Sire. Only a skeleton staff lingers to ensure all is under lock down and the docks cleared. The storm surge is expected to cause considerable damage and they will not linger longer than necessary."

"So the rail system remains the longest transport medium to remain in effect, but we will have to stop the trains in a few hours. Make certain the terminals are swept for homeless and anyone found is taken to a shelter."

"I intend to leave no one exposed. Have you decided, sir?"

Milliardo stood and moved to the window, shifting aside the heavy curtain and looking out over the gardens. Already the wind was in evidence and few people braved the searing, icy wind. The gardeners had been busy digging up and moving to safety certain historical plants and rare breeds and the gardens looked to be in a sorry state.

"I don't want to reveal to the world at large what that crazy bastard built here, but given the palace's exposed position, if conditions call for it then..." he hesitated, watching as workers staggered against the wind. "Then yes, we will push the button."

"Very good, sir. The system has been checked and should the go ahead be given, we shall require a full thirty minutes for the lockdown."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	129. Chapter 129 Progress Reports

Title: Progress Reports

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Pagan + Duo

Notes: Challenge 224. Baby Series 4 #129. Takes place approximately one hour following Details.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Progress Reports

Duo nodded briefly to Pagan as the old man entered the control room, his attention remaining focused on the screen before him. Technically he was not supposed to be in the security control room, but he had agreed to stand in when a request had come in for more personnel to assist in the evacuations. Three of the control room staff had been sent in response, and Pagan was not one to leave security short.

Duo manned one of the general link terminals, coordinating the efforts underway around the palace estate. Conditions were rapidly deteriorating and the latest meteorological data suggested the storm would impact on them hours earlier than they had hoped. It would not be bad, not for hours yet, but it was enough encroachment to make conditions more than difficult as they struggled to lock down the entire country.

"Are there any reports of concern, Mr. Maxwell?"

"It has gone far more smoothly than I expected. The only reports I have received of problems came from the business district." At Pagan's arched eyebrow Duo snorted softly. "A mini riot at the stock exchange which has now been dealt with. All parties have been removed to secure lock down. The stock exchange was closed down, as per the schedule, despite the best efforts of some of the brokers, who seemed to think they could continue on to close out the day despite the evacuation order. The schools and University are in lock down, and the University shelter is at three quarters capacity. There have been reports from two of the highland shelters that there has been a lot of animal activity. Everything on four legs, or with wings, seems to be heading for the mountain passes."

Pagan grunted, settling into place behind a vacant terminal. "That does not surprise me. The wildlife knows when to beat a hasty retreat, unlike the so called superior humans who insist on thinking they are capable of ruling nature. Any word from Mr. Chang?"

"Fei has returned safely to supervise the final intake and subsequent lock down of the complex. He reported he was pleased with the operation thus far, and the Clan were working to welcome those who were seeking shelter in the old base. Capacity there is at fifty eight percent."

"Good. All in all, the evacuation is proceeding according to plan." The old man's fingers flew across the keyboard and he propped a pair of glasses on his nose, peering at the data called up on the terminal.

For a few minutes the only sound to fill the control room was the hum and chatter of the computer terminals. Duo shunted updates through to Pagan's terminal and waited in silence.

"Contact Mr. Chang. He is authorised to sound stage three of the evacuation."

"Initiate stage three." Duo echoed, reaching for his headset as he switched frequencies. "Roger that."

It would not be long before the air raid sirens installed at the old military base howled, echoing over the city.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	130. Chapter 130 Looters and Thieves

Title: Looters and Thieves

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 224. Baby Series 4 #130. Takes place two hours following Progress Reports.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Looters and Thieves

"Roger that, Control. I am entering the shuttle terminal now for a final sweep."

Heero glanced around him at the vast empty space that normally would be a hive of activity. The terminal was deserted, the only people in evidence his own team. They were to ensure that everyone had evacuated to the nearest designated shelter and then move on to the next terminal at the airport. One terminal building at a time they needed to give the all clear to central control, and other than a few staff who were checking that kiosks and stores were locked securely, they had come across no one. The terminal controllers met him as he entered the building and departed with him when they left, initiating the final lock down and then departing for the shelter themselves.

No one was fighting the evacuation now. Word was beginning to circulate of the damage to Sweden and Norway and on the horizon the darkness of the oncoming storm was turning day to night. The sea level was already rising, pushed by the wailing winds and were, in truth, only a fraction of what was yet to come.

There was the danger of looters and thieves who might brave the wild conditions, but Heero, in all honesty, hoped that anyone who tried it met their just desserts. This was a killer storm and he personally wanted no part of it. The real danger of looters would be after the storm. In the aftermath of catastrophe there were always the ghouls who sought what was not theirs in the interests of making a quick and dishonest credit.

It was a massive space and searching every inch of the terminal would take more time than they had, given they had another three terminals and the hangers to check. He inclined his head to the six members of his team kitted out with an impressive sensor array and modified goggles, and he set a brisk pace as they swept through the large space. The heat sensors worn by the team members would pick up any living person and they could move quickly to move them along... and restrain them if it was suspected they were attempting to hide for nefarious means.

He wanted the job done speedily. They still had the train station and three of its terminals to be searched and locked down, and he was not intending to be out and about any longer than necessary. Before he returned to the palace he needed to clear his allocated sector of the city and he wanted to be certain that Relena was in secure lock down. Not that he did not know that Milliardo would ensure exactly that. It was the principle of the thing, after all. He wanted to be in close proximity to her when the storm hit.

"Heat source detected, sir! Three individuals."

Heero 'hnned' and strode forward, peering at the screen held out toward him and he snorted softly. The way they were huddled together did not exactly give him an 'innocent' impression. At the present time they had done no wrong, they might well be stragglers who had no idea where they should be... but some days he wished he did not need to be so polite.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	131. Chapter 131 Sing, Dance, Wait

Title: Sing, Dance, Wait

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 225. Baby Series 4 #131. Takes place approximately six hours following Looters and Thieves

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Sing, Dance, Wait

There had been moments of awkwardness between the many occupants of the shelter, but the initial hesitation was replaced now by a steadily growing understanding between the two groups. Slowly the separation between the Clan and the long term citizens of Sanc was shrinking as the hours crept past.

'This may be good for them.'

The Clan, with a few exceptions, knew nothing of extreme weather... and this oncoming storm was certainly going to earn the moniker of 'extreme'. In everything but name it would be a hurricane. And an ice hurricane was not to be laughed off and dismissed readily. The one time military base had been well constructed, the outer walls were thick metal, designed to resist explosives and energy weapons. Milliardo had converted the base to a luxurious accommodations hotel but nothing changed the fact that originally this place had been intended as a fortress.

The growing harmony between the shelter's occupants was gratifying. His people had readily welcomed the city's citizens, assisting him in preparing for the influx of refugees. That activity, guided by Sanc's emergency services, had kept the Clan members from dwelling too much on the weather. They simply had no idea how bad it could get. He had witnessed a number of blizzards now, and he knew that what was to hit Sanc could not be dignified with the name 'blizzard'. By way of comparison it would leave a blizzard in the same category as a spring breeze.

It was interesting to watch as time wore on and the local population began to mix with the Clan. He listened in on stories of past blizzards being bandied about; the local legends of past storms retold. Even ancient folk tales were creeping in. The interaction warmed him and Wu Fei dared to smile as a few of the Sancian men produced musical instruments and the mood of the day lightened considerably as if by magic.

They sang and they danced and they waited, ignoring the rising noise, simply playing louder and dancing harder to cover the sounds of the ongoing storm. They were a hardy people and Wu Fei knew this tempest would not bow their heads for long, merely long enough to take advantage of the shelter. They would be out there, surveying the damage and beginning to rebuild their lives once again. Hardship was no stranger to these people, and as they lived, so did they play.

What else was there to do? Would that he could party too, but he was thankful for the resilience of the people and how the Sancian's took his Clan's minds off the extreme weather. It gave him an insight into how well his people could interact with this very different culture.

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	132. Chapter 132 Eerie Harmony

Title: Eerie Harmony

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 225. Baby Series 4 #132. Takes place approximately two hours following Sing, Dance, Wait

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Eerie Harmony

It was an eerie harmony, rising, wailing, with the strength of the wind. It sent chills up his spine as he pressed his back to the window, staring out over the balcony into the wailing darkness.

"What the hell is that noise?" Duo shouted against the cacophony of sound.

Between the howl of the wind and the constant rumbling background of sound that was ice impacting against the building, it was next to impossible to hold a conversation. Pagan had alerted him, the urgency in his voice warning him. He had come quickly, listening to a sound that had been spoken of in legend for thousands of years. Legends, but as they say, in every legend there is always, always, at least a single grain of truth.

Another eerie, howling harmony and Milliardo grabbed Duo who had followed him to this sheltered side of the palace and he bundled him into the study, slamming the balcony doors and making immediately for the computer terminal to one side of the desk. The palace had its own generators and he could be assured of monitoring the storm for as long as the sensors sent telemetry. How long the sensors would continue to hold up against this battering was anyone's guess, but the winds were already tapping more than 200km/h and they were no where near the worst of the expected conditions.

The chill had frozen what would have been rain in areas closer to the equator, and the ice needles were lethal to anyone, or anything, left unprotected. He shook his head reading the data, noting the current measurements and the projected measurements for the next eight hours and knew he could delay no longer. They needed thirty minutes to ensure the palace and its vital nerve centre would survive. He doubted any of the above ground structures, with the exception of the old military base, would survive the onslaught. All of their shelters, including the military base, were dug deep into the ground and the Shelter Coordinators had been warned to go to the deeper levels of those shelters.

"Hunter."

"Sire?" Pagan's voice was tense over the com.

"Lock us down."

"Acknowledged, Sir."

Duo frowned, glancing at his companion. "We are already on lock down... And what is that howling?"It wailed clearly, rising strong against the background of the storm for a few chilling seconds. "I've never heard anything like it before."

The King sighed softly and stared at the radar screen. "And I pray that you never do again. That wail is legend in Sanc. I heard about it when I was a child, from my Nanny, who loved the old folk tales. I never thought I would hear that dreadful harmony."

Duo scowled, resting his hands on the desk, fingers curled into fists. "So what is it?"

The King sighed softly and for a long moment stared at the window. "The Dragon's Song."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	133. Chapter 133 Dragon's Song

Title: Dragon's Song

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 225. Baby Series 4 #133. Takes place immediately following Eerie Harmony.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Dragon's Song

"The Dragon's Song?"

Milliardo inclined his head slightly as a shrill screaming blasted throughout the palace. The kind of wail Duo had not heard since the war. The sound of emergency sirens. There was nothing harmonious about that shrill screech.

"What...!"

"That is Pagan sounding phase one of the lock down. Don't worry about it."

Duo scowled and automatically glanced up towards the speakers high on the wall from which the siren blasted. The shrill wail cut off and a moment later Hunter's voice sounded throughout the palace.

"Emergency Alert. Stage one of phase four lock down procedure initiated. Remain seated and do not wander the building. Repeat, remain seated where you are and do not walk around. Generator's at eighty percent and rising. Securing all exterior doors. The palace is now in lock down phase four. Initiating doors release."

Blue eyes phased toward violet and Duo glowered at the wall, turning after a moment to find Milliardo seating himself comfortably in the high backed chair before the cold hearth.

"I would advise you to come and get comfortable, Duo. This will take a half hour or so and until it is done we can not seek out a heater. Would you like me to tell you about the Dragon's Song?"

Scowling Duo contemplated heading out the door and demanding an explanation from Hunter, but there was something in the King's voice that gave him pause. There was a tension in his face, a tightness around the corner of his mouth, that revealed he was far from happy or relaxed. Long fingers smoothed absently over his upper thigh and those fingers beat an erratic tattoo.

"Yeah. Yeah, tell me about the Dragon's Song."

"Its a very old tale, we think it comes from pre Viking days. A frost wyrm lives within the high peaks, according to legend. An ill tempered wyrm that demanded regular sacrifice lest it lay waste to the countryside."

"Let me guess, the prettiest village maidens, right? Virgins."

"It varied from village to village, as these things do. If the sacrifice was not made, disaster would befall the region. There were a few villages in the high mountains and they sacrificed a few times a year, whenever they heard the beast singing. If it sang, it was hungry and it would lay waste to the village, eating everyone and their livestock in a single night. It was not heard in lower regions often, and then only when a great storm threatened. It was never heard at sea level even in the worst of winters. Or almost never."

"Well, it sure as hell is wailing now," Duo muttered.

"The one time it was heard at sea level, Sanc was almost wiped out. That is why it entered so deeply into the psyche of the entire country. Everyone born and reared to Sanc knows of the Ice Wyrm, not just those local to the highlands."

Duo stared wide eyed at the King. "Almost?"

"Almost. A great storm came through, and on the heels of it an invasion force, so local legend has it. It is wind in the highest of the peaks, of course. There is a peak up there that has a split and if the wind comes from a certain direction, at a strong enough speed, then it gives voice to that eerie harmony as it passes through. It always heralds the worst of the winter weather if you live in the high country; and if you hear it down here... Well, it is the worst storm in recorded history about to hit us."

"Doors secured open. Initiating lock on of hydraulic jacks."

Duo noted the slender fingers clench tightly. "So what's going on?"

"We are preparing to secure the palace to ensure that we have at least one working command centre from which to supervise the recovery operation at the conclusion of the storm. The Alliance Governor who had this palace constructed, for some reason, had a bomb shelter constructed. The palace is constructed over a series of hydraulic jacks which are now being secured to the platform that bases its foundation. When secured the entire thing will be slowly lowered into position then the outer doors will seal off the shaft. It is the same system as the Brussels Presidential Palace."

End

Karina Robertson 2013


	134. Chapter 134 Quiet Prayer

Title: Quiet Prayer

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 226. Baby Series 4 #134. Takes place approximately twelve hours following Dragon's Song.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this et of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Quiet Prayer

'Jesus...save us all."

It was chaos. Utter madness.

He ignored the quiet prayer in favour of watching the screen. He had said his own prayers to his Ancestors hours ago, when the first layers of windswept water had frozen into fantastical shapes. Freezing sea water turned to ice, coating the superstructure of the docks with an ever thickening layer. Fantastical forms were taking shape before his stunned eyes, sometimes solidifying and growing more fantastic as it was coated with water that froze layer upon layer. Most often though, it broke away, freezing spears of death and destruction.

The wind was the warrior, mad, insane, chaotic in its fury... And the ice shards were the spears, weapons that slashed and pierced and impaled anything in its way.

How long the cameras would continue to operate was debatable. Not too much longer, he thought, given the ferocity of the still growing storm. It was twelve hours into pandemonium and he knew they had many, many hours still ahead of them.

At least he could be assured of the safety of those who sheltered in the old base. It was designed to survive bombings and Milliardo had not removed the shielding layers of metal. He had retained the military design, intending to use it in the fullness of time as a tourist attraction. Wu Fei suspected the old base would retain its emergency shelter status.

There were other buildings that had been reinforced by the Alliance during the occupation of Sanc. Milliardo had utilised them for this emergency as shelters and no doubt would reuse them in this fashion. Be the enemy wild weather or of the more human kind, there would always be a need for a secure refuge.

Sanc had learned the hard way.

He winced, unable to still the reaction to the sudden appearance of what he thought might be the underside of a car. A briefly glimpsed flash of recognition before the screen dissolved into a display of static and he sighed. Another camera out. They had lost three now. Thus far they had communication with the other shelters and he only hoped they did not lose that. It was reassuring to know that there were other people out there, in all this madness.

The technician beside him flicked a few switches, marked a notation on the pad at his elbow and ran a hand through his once immaculately groomed hair. "Camera five is down. The connection is non responsive."

They had two cameras that were responsive though they showed nothing beyond a black screen. Those he had not included in his count. They were, they assumed, blocked by debris but still operational. So, the count was now two unresponsive but still operational and three dead.

"Do a rotation check of active cameras."

In the chaos of the storm, they needed to know if one area of the city was taking the brunt of the damage or if it was blanketed across the entire city.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	135. Chapter 135 Waiting

Title: Waiting

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 226. Baby Series 4 #135. Takes place at approximately the same time as Quiet Prayer.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Waiting

To minimise their energy usage they had selected a core cluster of rooms and heated those few areas. The palace was frigid, its occupants sheltering in the warmer core, huddled beneath blankets and warm coats. The children were gathered in the midst of the adults, at this time all sleeping, bundled warmly against the chill. Whilst the temperature was kinder here, it was by no means warm.

In the interests of maintaining a manageable power load they had heated the rooms to a cool seven degrees Celsius. Cool but certainly survivable by the most vulnerable of their numbers. Secured beneath the surface, the palace was safe from the chaos of the storm, free of the relentless battering that was steadily destroying the city. It was quiet in the deep bunker, the howl of the wind locked away from them.

It was eerily quiet and it gave Duo a bad case of nerves. He was flighty, prowling the confines of the rooms, restless. Unable to settle. For a time he had sat with the children, playing quiet games with them, calming them. Now that they slept he was at loose ends, unable to distract himself.

He paused, watching the pale child surrounded by children of varying ages. The Crown Prince of Sanc was surrounded by the doting children of the nobles, servants and workers who staffed the palace. He had been royally entertained and was content enough to not make a fuss. He liked being the centre of attention, there was no denying that. And Duo's pair of foundlings had fitted right into the group.

He wanted to go to the control centre, but at this time they dared not wander around the palace. They might have been out of the chaos of the wind, but it was freezing. They dared not open the doors any more than necessary lest they lower the temperature in these rooms further. He wanted to go to the control room because at least there he would feel as though he was doing something. Instead he moved to enter the smaller room where a credenza provided hot water and he could at least make coffee.

Milliardo was seated before the computer console here, intent on the screen, one hand pressed lightly to the ear piece as he listened to the latest report. Duo was listening too, keeping his ear piece active, needing to know what was happening even if he could not, at this time, be a part of it. He made coffee for himself and tea for Milliardo, moving to set the King's mug at his elbow and settled on the arm of the chair, peering at the screen.

Chaos.

There was no other word to describe it. It was chaos, but it was, for all the destruction, beautiful. Fantastical ice sculptures were forming on buildings and debris. It was going to be quite the sight when they could leave their prison and emerge into the open air once more.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	136. Chapter 136 Extraordinary Circumstances

Title: Extraordinary Circumstances

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Heero

Notes: Challenge 226. Baby Series 4 #136. Takes place a few minutes following Waiting.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Extraordinary Circumstances

Relena snuggled deeper into the arms that held her, pressing her face against the strong chest. She was sleeping, unaware of the tenderness in the way he held her. Unaware of the warmth in the normally cold blue eyes. Heero gently pulled the blanket higher over her shoulders, tucking it closer to her in an effort to keep her warm.

He was well aware of her mother lying on the sofa opposite them. Her breathing told him she was asleep, like her daughter, but she had been awake not so long ago. She had been attentive, watching how Relena had relaxed against him, nestling into his arms... and she had not said a word of disapproval.

These were extraordinary circumstances, of course, but the fact remained that one was not supposed to snuggle with the Princess Royal of Sanc in full view of so many people. Especially when one of those people was the woman's own mother. Well, not in reality, but as far as Relena was concerned Alice Darlian was her mother. Regardless, he was surprised to not experience a sense of disapproval from the older woman.

Surprised, but gratified.

He should have remained in the control room he supposed. But they were limited in what they could do with the storm raging chaotically beyond their shelter. He had been out there, in the growing storm, not so many hours ago. Ensuring that fools and idiots were safely in appropriate shelter. He would be out there again when it passed, ensuring that assholes and moron's did not loot what remained. Vultures.

There would be the need for everyone to help in the clean up that would be no quick and easy feat.

This storm, this harbinger of death and destruction had already swept across the northern nations, bringing with it chaos. Towns had been levelled, cities had been decimated, people had died, possibly in the hundreds, if not thousands. They had still been counting the cost in Sweden, Norway and Finland, facts and figures unknown as the storm front had relentlessly bore down on Sanc. It had lost none of its destructive power as it had swept toward them, and the rest of the world had been barely responding to the needs of each country it had hit earlier.

There had been no time for relief to make an appreciable difference before it was their turn.

They had had time to get their people to shelter and send some of the most vulnerable away to safer territory. They could hope in doing so that they would be spared the death count if not the destruction of property.

But if he had learned anything from these people, it was that hardship was to be considered, accepted and then dismissed; they moved on.

Life was to be lived.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	137. Chapter 137 Incredible

Title: Incredible

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo + Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 227. Baby Series 4 #137. Takes place approximately 18 hours following Extraordinary Circumstances

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Incredible

"I've seen footage of hail stones as big as golf balls, but this is just... incredible."

The hail stones had to be large, but at present they had no recognisable feature to identify an approximate diameter. On the screen the damage being dealt by the stones was obvious, the wind driving the chunks of ice lent devastating force to something that was destructive in its own right.

Through the medium of surveillance cameras they were privy to the view and could only watch as holes were driven through the palace garages by the ferocity of the storm. An interior camera in the garages showed a hail stone slam into one of the limousines and put a distorting dent in a rear door, shifting the car sideways with the impact.

Duo whistled softly, crouching lower. Beside him Milliardo watched in silence as he cycled through the surviving cameras, observing the carnage being dealt to once pristine grounds.

"How many cameras do we have left?" Duo questioned, absently fingering the end of his braid, a tell tale sign of stress.

Milliardo observed the nervous action, reminding himself that Duo was not born to 'real' weather and had little experience with extreme weather. Weather control on a colony was a far cry from the ferocity mother nature was capable of dealing. The young man's discomfort was visibly growing.

"Upwards of a half dozen or so."

Duo nodded absently, twisting the hair around his wrist, his fingers working on torturing the end of the braid. His eyes were focused on the screen and there was a tint of violet amidst the blue that betrayed him. Fear. Fear of the unknown. Milliardo could sympathise. He was no stranger to extreme weather, having spent time in both Arctic circles during his stint in Oz, and he had lived through some nasty blizzards in Europe. He could sympathise because, he admitted to himself, he was scared. Only a fool would not be afraid of this storm and what would be left in its wake.

"I wonder how Fei is handling this?"

Milliardo reached to gently extricate the braid from Duo.

"The old military base was designed to survive much worse than this. It might be booming like a drum from the impact of the hail, but I have no doubt it will survive. Come on. We should check on the children. There is no sign of this weather improving and they will need distracting."

In their sub-ground shelter they were spared the noise of the storm, but it was eerily quiet if you watched the destruction taking place outside. Duo decided he could do with a bit of distracting. His hands itched, his head ached and there was a tightness in his chest he had not felt in years. It disturbed him. He had thought nothing as 'normal' as a bit of inclement weather could drag up these dark and better forgotten emotions.

He was Shinigami... and Shinigami did not fear anything. Right?

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	138. Chapter 138 Insignificant

Title: Insignificant

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wu Fei

Notes: Challenge 227. Baby Series 4 #138. Takes place at approximately the same time as Incredible.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Insignificant

He winced, useless as such a reaction was, but he found himself unable to stop the flinch. It was purely reflex, a natural response to the audible threat that was the constant barrage assaulting the building. It reminded him of war. The relentless destruction of blanket bombing designed for maximum destruction and to subdue the enemy. A tactic designed to punish the civilian population; hardly an honourable tactic in his opinion, but it had been a hard fact of modern warfare since the twentieth century.

They were under siege, true enough, but this was no human enemy relentlessly hammering at them. The natural forces of the planet itself battered them, threatening to wipe them out of existence. They were insignificant to its majesty. That's what it felt like and, truth to tell, they were insignificant mites before the power and majesty of the planet itself.

Extreme weather was an unknown element to most of his Clan members. He had more experience than they, and this degree of extreme weather was more than unsettling him, and he had been on Earth for years now. He had witnessed storms before. Bad ones. Tellingly, the ferocity of this storm was even affecting the far more experienced Sancian populace sheltering with them. That spoke of how bad the weather was, the way they listened in growing disquiet.

The bombardment of hail against the strong metal walls shielding them was deafening, and he found himself rubbing a sweating palm down the arm of the chair. If it did not stop soon he was sure he would set the very worst kind of example and scream against the din threatening to deafen him.

When the barrage of ice had begun to batter their shelter they had been dancing and singing, many of the participants of the impromptu party had been just about worn out and ready to retire. No one looked sleepy now, not even the children who simply looked afraid. The music and dancing had petered out and now they huddled together in small groups, gradually, by inches, closing the gaps between groups and merging into a tight cluster in the centre of the room, the furthest point from the walls that were ringing with the exterior impacts. They simply looked at the walls and ceiling sheltering them, wondering if this building constructed by mere mortals could endure and withstand nature's barrage.

He felt that he should do something, step in, play the fool, sprout poetry, give a speech... anything to distract them. To distract them, his Clan and the citizens of New Port City... and above all himself! He should do something... but he honestly had no idea what he should, what he could, say... or do.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	139. Chapter 139 Fear

Title: Fear

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Quatra + Trowa

Notes: Challenge 227. Baby Series 4 #139. Takes place at approximately the same time as Insignificant.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Fear

"Allah!"

Trowa could second that whispered heartfelt plea. The bomb shelter beneath the city hall was crowded with people from all walks of life, all of them huddled as tightly together as possible. It was freezing and the heat packs were struggling to cope with the frigid conditions. They only had so many of the heaters and they dared not use them all at once. Fuel was limited and though it was more than cold, everyone was warmly dressed and there was body heat being shared. At the present time togetherness was a necessity for survival.

They needed to save the remaining heaters and fuel for when the units in use failed, and they would fail. The fuel cells would last only so long and they had to hope it would be long enough for the storm to abate and for them to assess the damages and restore people to a more normal living environment.

Quatre had contributed all the resources he could gather to assist with surviving the storm. He wondered how they could simply call it a storm as it was very far from the storms that usually blew down from the north. This was exceptional weather, and at some time in the future, when the damage had been dealt with and people could begin to rebuild their lives, the scientists would offer up an explanation for the perfect storm that threatened to kill them.

Some of the scientists might even be hailed as heroes and awarded accolades for their research into the storm and for formulating a better method of predicting such events. They would come up with better ways to survive the catastrophe, but none of their science would help them here and now.

Had they lost lives despite their every effort to provide the amenities of life? Food, shelter and vital life sustaining heat. There was only so much that you could do and they had had only so much time in which to prepare. At least they had had some time to prepare, unlike those first hit by the storm.

Quatre flinched, his shoulder pressed to Trowa's back as the ground beneath them seemed to shift. A minuscule movement as the building was hit by high wind gusts and the constant barrage of huge hailstones, but it felt like an earthquake to people who were in fear of their lives. With the shift people seemed to compact closer together, an unconscious bid to receive comfort from the mere presence of another human being, even a total stranger. None of them were immune to it. Fear, real honest to god fear of the unknown, could turn the bravest individual into a whimpering idiot.

He was damnably close to giving in and doing a bit of whimpering of his own. Hail stones were never meant to be the size of basketballs or small boulders... though the latter, he was sure, was an exaggeration... At least he hoped it was. Wind driven hail stones of any size were dangerous, but oversized hail in the wind that currently punished Sanc... It was a recipe for disaster.

"We will need to coordinate what help we can. Milliardo will need all the help he can get, and you can be sure there will not be a great deal of it coming to Sanc."

Trowa glanced at Quatre. The blue eyes were wide and frightened, but they were granite hard too, his features set and determined. It took a lot to cower Quatre Winner.

"Sanc has as much right to outside help as any of the larger European countries affected by this storm."

"In a perfect world, yes, you are quite right, Trowa. Sanc does have as much right... But this is far from a perfect world. The less Milliardo has to beg for aid, the better. Certain powers beyond Sanc don't want him here and they will use whatever means they can to get to him. Punishing Sanc for accepting him, believe me, will not be beyond them."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	140. Chapter 140 Never Ending Cycle

Title: Never Ending Cycle

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + OC

Notes: Challenge 228. Baby Series 4 #140. Takes place a few hours following Fear

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Never Ending Cycle

He could feel eyes on him. The focused stare was quite... intense was probably the appropriate word for the force behind the stare. He ignored it, or at least gave the appearance of ignoring it, his head inclined over the documents and folders stacked neatly on the red case resting across his knees.

The never ending cycle of paperwork did not give way even to this natural disaster wreaking havoc in Sanc. Indeed, it was because of the disaster that he now gave his attention to the documentation he had ignored in favour of preparing to face the storm. There had been too much to do to attend to the daily rituals of life and, after the storm, there would be too much work to initially worry about this paperwork.

In the aftermath there would be enough paperwork to make this stack look like a single paragraph letter in comparison.

God, he was tired of paperwork, but it was part and parcel of his day. Preamble after preamble was read, the introductory synapses allowing him to judge the urgency of each document. Some he set aside, some he dealt with immediately. At the end of the day, or what he judged to be the end of the day by the numerous clocks scattered about these few heated rooms, he would return to those of lesser importance.

He had expected the little girl to approach him first, but it was Jamie, her self appointed protector, who edged closer. With the innocence of youth the boy jockeyed himself into a position where he could quite impolitely read over the King's broad shoulder. Milliardo waited, hearing the gasp from one of the officials when they noticed what the child was doing and subtly flicking his fingers, informing the man to stand down when he would have moved to draw the child away.

It was really the first time Jamie had freely moved to interact with an adult other than Duo. Jessica had quickly gotten over her fear of so many strangers and the grandeur of the palace, and set too with a will to play with the other children. Jamie had watched her, too tense and alert for any untoward move to relax and play.

Milliardo suspected it had been a long time since Jamie had acted his age. How long they had lived as they had he wondered? How long had they fought for every scrap of food, for the clothes they wore and the warmth they had heated their small shelter with? Why was it they had abandoned the city for that shelter in the first place?

Sanc had been in a shambles for far too long, New Port City had too great a distinction between the returning refugees struggling and the influx of new citizenry related to new businesses.

This storm would likely level the playing field and, instead of adding to homeless numbers he somehow needed to ensure that everyone had a decent roof over their heads.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	141. Chapter 141 Jamie

Title: Jamie

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + OC

Notes: Challenge 228. Baby Series 4 #141. Takes place immediately following Never Ending Cycle.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Jamie

"What are you doing?"

He had either forgotten who he was talking to or conquered his fear. Milliardo resisted the urge to smile and glanced briefly at the boy.

"Sorting out documentation. There was so much to do before the storm hit that not everything was attended to. It's really quite important, so I have to play catch up when I can."

A lengthy pause ensued, in which he turned his attention to another preamble on the... What the hell was it rattling on about anyway? He had been too distracted watching the boy inching ever nearer that nothing he had read had actually sunk in.

Deplorable. He would have to read it again.

"Are you... They say you are..."

One almost silver eyebrow arched regally, the barest twitch of his lips betraying his amusement to anyone watching them. "Am I...?"

"Don't King's get to do nothing all day?"

He would not laugh at such a seriously couched question. Young Jamie was watching him intently, eyes like jewels, too wide and innocent for the serious manner life had left him with. After a long moment he set down the papers he had been holding on the unsorted stack. They had waited this long, they could wait a time longer.

"I wish that was how it was at least a dozen times a day. Some days more than others. Unfortunately a King's paperwork never stops. Then there are meetings to attend, social functions like charity events, grand openings and sporting events. It is a busy job and not one I would recommend to anyone."

"Then why do it if you don't like it?"

"Because someone has to do it. Someone has to read the paperwork, go to those events, encourage people to continue on; tell them that things will get better in the dark times. In the good times, sometimes people need reminding of the bad times, and that if we are not careful the good times will not last. Knowing what to do, when to do it, and how to do it, is not easy. That is why I have other people to help me."

"But if you are King doesn't that mean that everyone has to do what you want them to do?"

"Being King means too many people want me to do what THEY want, not what is actually needed for the good of everyone. I have to be careful to know what is actually Needed, not simply wanted."

"Isn't that what Par... Parli... The elected people are for?"

"Parliament? Politicians?" Milliardo shook his head slightly. "Sanc is a constitutional monarchy, but unlike most governments that claim the same, Sanc's monarchy retains a greater hold on the decisions reached by Parliament. Here the King has the right to refuse passing an act into law if I feel it is not in the best interests of the people. I can tell them it is inadequate and they need to work on it a bit more, until I feel they have covered the best possible outcomes for everyone. Of course, you have to remember that you can never please everyone. No matter what you do, someone will be upset with you. That is simply the way it is when you are either a politician or a King."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	142. Chapter 142 Life's Preamble

Title: Life's Preamble

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + OC

Notes: Challenge 228. Baby Series 4 #142. Takes place following Jamie.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Life's Preamble

"So how do you know what is best?"

"I don't."

That obviously rattled the boy and he thought it over for a few minutes. Patient, Milliardo pulled the preamble from the next batch of documents and began to read it. After a moment he produced a pen and made a notation in the margin.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a preamble, a cover letter. It is a brief synapses of what the other documents with it relate to. I read this and make a few notes on what I have to look out for, because something is missing from the letter. I look carefully through the documents to make sure I don't miss what someone hopes I will miss."

"So how do you know it's not right?"

"Training and very intense schooling. And, unfortunately, a lot of experience in being deceived by people who should know better. Life is full of deceptions, Jamie. Full of lies and hurts. But it is also full of the most wonderful things you could imagine, and more that you could never think of yourself. We learn by what we face every day. We can only be taught so much in schools, then we go out into the world and we really begin to learn. Sometimes we get hurt and sometimes it can be incredibly good. But whatever comes our way, it inevitably teaches us. School is like this document, the preamble to life. It gives us an overview of what life contains, but reading it we can't know everything. We have to step into life, like I have to read these documents, to learn it."

"I... don't go to school. Neither does Jess. Does that mean..."

When the boy fell silent Milliardo set aside pen and paper and lightly caressed the red hair. "It means nothing, because life is going on all around us. Life changes from one moment to the next and it is up to us to live it. We don't read cover letters and think we know it all. We have to live life to the full. Sometimes when bad things happen they can surprise us by actually proving to be good things."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, this storm is certainly not a good thing, is it? Because of it I have met you and your friend, Jessica. Would you have met me if not for the storm?"

"No."

"Unexpected things happen all the time and they can change our lives. Would you like a home, Jamie? A home and to go to school? To eat food in front of a warm fire and know that a warm bed is waiting for you at the end of the day? That, above all, you are safe while you sleep?"

He could see the pain, the tiredness, in the boy's face and he lightly caressed the freckled cheek.

"You and Jessica are safe here from the storm, and anything else that might have worried you. Would you consider staying here?"

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	143. Chapter 143 No Small Achievement

Title: No Small Achievement

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 229. Baby Series 4 #143. Takes place following Life's Preamble

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: No Small Achievement

"Staying... here?"

"We have ample room and you both would be safe. The world can be a dangerous place and, really, if there is no need to face it alone then why should we? It's a pity, because if we listened to each other, really listened, and worked together then the world could be a much safer place."

"I mean... Stay here? In this place?"

"Of course, it would not be a free ride." Crystal blue eyes studied the child and his face was carefully blank. "There is very little in this world that comes without a price. Everyone has a job to do. We work as a team. Whether it is maids making beds, cooks making our meals, secretaries sorting papers or the King looking through papers, and everyone in between... We all have a job to do. Even the children have their allocated work."

"I'm not afraid of work!"

He was careful not to smile. This boy had his pride and he had much to be proud of in Milliardo's view. He had kept young Jessica safe in less than hospitable conditions. No small achievement.

"Agreed, you are not afraid of work. Duo has told me how well you have looked after Jessica. How you fed her and clothed her and kept her warm. That was a great deal of responsibility and you have handled yourself well. You can be proud of that. Think how much more you could accomplish if you had a bit of help."

The red head dipped. "I don't... Some days...I..."

"It was not easy, was it? Some days you wondered where your next meal was coming from, and there were days you went hungry. And it was cold. Some nights you thought you must freeze. On special days, on Christmas and at the Sun Festival... You would come close to tears, because it was so hard not to remember what it was like when your family was there. It wasn't the presents you remembered, but the touch of their hands; the sound of their voices. Did you make the pilgrimage to the Circle on the Solstice? I did, that first year after Sanc fell. It was so hard. Perhaps the hardest thing I ever did, but I was very glad I made the journey. It reminded me that, though they were gone, there was still life. All around me. I was alive. I had something to live for."

He had taken the traditional offerings to the great stone circle. He had been aware the Sisterhood had been watching him, silent, unseen in the shadows, but he was, nevertheless, alone. Fulfilling their obligations to his bloodlines as he had made the traditional offerings to a religion that had existed in Sanc before Christianity.

It seemed a long time ago, but it had been a journey that had taught him much.

"How do you know what it is like? How do you know... when you live here?"

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	144. Chapter 144 New Beginning

Title: New Beginning

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 229. Baby Series 4 #144. Takes place following No Small Achievement

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: New Beginning

He could feel the boy's eyes on him, the intensity of that gaze. For a long moment Milliardo stared into the fire and remembered the biting chill of that first winter. The intense pain of his healing injuries. The day he had left the protection of Griselda's Sisterhood, though not their sight. Dangerous days, days mourned by many. The survivors, the refugees who had walked over the mountains... They knew the hardship.

He had not always had the protection of an adult to smooth his way in life.

"I might be the King now, but once I was not. Once I was just a small child who had lost everything and everyone, and who had no place to live. There was nothing to eat, nowhere but crevices, caves and ruins to shelter in. I walked the streets alone. I fought stray dogs for scraps of food. Nor was I the only one to live like that. I have a long memory, Jamie. Some things one never forgets."

"I... didn't know you were... were..."

"Homeless? My parents died in the invasion. I was very lucky to escape with my life. Griselda's Sisterhood got me out of the palace alive, if not unhurt. I am alive today because they stepped in."

"Griselda's Sisterhood?!" Awe infused the young voice. "I thought they were just a bedtime story!"

"So did I, until they rescued me. But they are quite real, I assure you. I don't know about the legendary powers they are said to have, but the Sisterhood itself is quite real. And now, today, I know that they look after Stephen for me, keeping him safe as once they did me."

"So the Moon Festival isn't like Christmas then? It celebrates and honours people who really do exist?"

"You will find that there is generally some small truth to all legends. Christmas honours Jesus Christ, young Jamie, not the Santa Clause of today. At the very least the modern day Santa Clause is a concept that embodies something of the spirit of the occasion, though unfortunately it is commercially driven. Do the old legends interest you?"

"Oh yes. I listen to the fishermen tell stories all the time, and I tell Jess those stories too. Some I don't tell her because I think it would frighten her, but some are good stories. They make her feel good."

"There are many stories we could share. If you chose to stay a while with us, we would have the chance to talk about them. There is a stone circle not too far away from the Palace, if you are interested in seeing it? It's not the Great Circle, but it is much more conveniently placed. We have a little time until the Spring Solstice, but if you would be interested, I might just be able to get you and Jessica a role in the festival to help celebrate the arrival of spring. It could signify a new beginning for you both."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	145. Chapter 145 There Will Be Us

Title: There Will Be Us

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 229. Baby Series 4 #145. Takes place following New Beginning.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: There Will Be Us

"Will there still be a Festival? Will there be a Solstice Ceremony?"

Beyond the sheltered palace, beyond the concrete and steel that protected them, he knew the country was being laid to waste by the ferocity of nature unbridled. How much of Sanc would survive the storm was unknown, but he estimated, from the old legends of the Ice Wyrm, that there would be a relatively clean slate to work from.

"In every ending there is a beginning. One must take the moment and act on it, shaping the direction one will walk in from the first step. For Sanc it will be forward, not back. I am quite determined of that. Sanc will have great need of an event to draw us together; to direct us forward. Some people might choose not to stay; they might leave Sanc and never return. Others of us... Well, there must be a beginning, and celebrating the Spring Solstice, the rebirth of life, new beginnings, seems rather relevant to me."

"Will... Will there be... After the storm will there be anything left?"

"There will be us."

That clearly was not what the boy was expecting and he smiled, reaching out to gently muss the boy's hair. He watched as Duo spoke gently to Jessica, the attention of a number of the children as they stirred going to the braided man. Duo was good with kids, there was no denying that.

"At the Solstice we will celebrate the return of life, offering up ourselves, celebrating the fact that we are alive. We will watch the sun rise in the dawning of the Solstice, feast and celebrate through the day, and watch the sun set on that special day. We will pledge ourselves to restoring all that was lost. It will be a particularly important Solstice Ceremony."

"It's nearly a month away."

"And we will need every one of those few days to prepare. We need to clear the roads and the pathways up to the Great Circle so that as many people as possible can make the pilgrimage. We will need to accommodate them whilst they are there; food, facilities for the necessities of life, shelter. There will be a lot to do. It will not simply be Sanc's infrastructure that needs rebuilding, but the people and their outlook that will need to be fortified and encouraged to grow."

"I've never been to the Great Circle."

Milliardo inclined his head slightly. "Too many people have not been there. It is an important part of the history of our country. It is the actual spiritual centre of Sanc. It's not a cathedral or a church, not a mosque or a synagogue. It pre dates all of them. Sometimes, if you rebuild something, you need to start from the beginning. It will be a symbol of unity, of rebuilding, of starting again. It does not matter what your race, creed or religion is; not after something as devastating as this storm. All that is important is that there be a unifying goal, and the offerings of ourselves, made before everyone who attends, will be psychologically significant. That's very important."

"I thought Spring was already here. The weather was nice. I... Would Jess and I have... died... if we were out there?"

"I would think so, yes." He was not a child, not this boy, and Milliardo did not believe in babying anyone who showed the maturity he had in surviving. "But you were not out there, on your own, facing what is very far from being a normal storm. Tests like this show us how strong we can be, Jamie. It shows us that we are alive and that is a very good thing to be."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	146. Chapter 146 To Read the Past

Title: To Read the Past

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 230. Baby Series 4 #146. Takes place shortly after There Will Be Us.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: To Read the Past

"Did you know there have been other storms similar to this one in the past?"

"There have?"

He watched as Duo grinned at him, gently stroking the vibrant hair of the little girl sitting closest to him. Jessica seemed more than content to be included in the group nestled around the former Gundam Pilot. Four of the maids entered the room with large trays, steam rising from the bowls riding the trays. Jamie looked but made no move to join the group about to eat.

"It was a long time in the past. So long ago, in fact, that the stories of them are now legends. They are considered to be nothing more than fairytales told to entertain and frighten children. But legends tend to be much more than mere entertainment."

Jamie considered the man for a long moment, thinking back over their conversation and unconsciously settling closer to his warmth.

"How do you know? How do you know it is not really just a story about a storm? How do you know it was real and not a story?"

"Good question. We know because the history of Sanc is written in the ground we walk on. It's there for us to read, if we can just understand the lessons it has to tell us."

"In the ground? You mean in the dirt?!" His disbelief was obvious.

"Actually, yes. Now, don't look at me like that, young man." Milliardo kept his expression serious, he was not, after all, joking. "We are a part of the Earth, Jamie, and I am afraid that too many of us have forgotten that simple truth. We place ourselves, the human race, above the planet that birthed us and in doing so we forget our frailties are just as important as our strengths."

"I... don't understand."

"The Earth records every significant event, just as we record human history in our history books. The Earth records events, large scale events, that have passed from the living memory of humans. We are short lived and we have short attention spans. Humankind always forgets, but the Earth never does and that is to our advantage. To learn what we have forgotten we simply need to read the Earth."

"I... How do you read the Earth?"

"We read the past through historical accounts mainly. People took up clay tablets, papyrus, stones, pen and paper to write about important events. But to learn about before there was writing, we need to fold back history in other ways. Have you heard of archaeology?"

"No. What is that?"

"Archaeology is the study of history using the physical remains of the past as a guide. Trained archaeologists can read a great deal from their excavations into our planet's surface, reading our past from what we leave behind that gets buried over time. Digging in the right place, asking the right questions and seeking the answers can teach us a lot about the past."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	147. Chapter 147 Original Truth

Title: Original Truth

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 230. Baby Series 4 #147. Takes place immediately following To Read the Past

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Original Truth

"Archaeology can give us an insight into what is the truth of past event, what are lies, and how accurate the legends might be."

"Just... digging holes can tell us about the past?"

"Digging carefully placed and managed holes, yes. For events that happened further back in time we have palaeontologists and geologists. One studies fossils of long dead creatures and plants: the palaeontologist, and the geologists study the rocks of the Earth, and how they were made. If you combine the three, archaeologist, palaeontologist and geologist, you get a fairly accurate account of the past of our planet through the ages. Sometimes legends make people curious, and curious people sometimes begin to investigate. Legends should be investigated."

"Why?"

Milliardo inclined his head to the maid who passed to him a steaming mug of thick soup and a bowl of soup with a spoon to Jamie. Inclining his head to the young woman he noted Helen Butterworth attending to his son and returned his attention to Jamie.

"Why should legends be investigated? Put simply, there must have been something of significance happen in the past to give rise to the legend, Jamie. Legends are historical events that have been so great that not even time can completely erase its effect from human accountability. The story behind the legend, about what actually happened, might be warped by time and constant retelling, eventually losing its original truth. But some semblance of the truth still lingers in the structure of the legend itself. It is then a matter of investigation and to determine the truth from the detritus of time."

Jamie scooped up a few spoonfuls of soup and the King watched him, sipping his own soup, giving the boy time to work through their conversation thus far. He was a bright boy and Milliardo decided he would be wasted on the docks. Young Jamie needed to be directed into far more productive activities.

"People have been whispering about a dragon. How can a dragon relate to a storm?"

"As the storm was building you could hear the wail of the wind and it was a strange, rather horrible sound. A sound people who lived in less enlightened times, when superstition ruled and there were devils and trolls behind every bush in the deep forests, imagined what they could hear was the roar of a great dragon."

"But it wasn't?"

"It was just the wind blowing in the highest peaks of the mountains, through a narrow gap. But imagining it was a dragon roaring into the night of a growing storm made much more sense to superstitious people."

"I still don't get how digging holes can tell you there were past storms. Or how people mistook wind for dragons."

"For that we combine recorded human history, the superstition born legends and historical records laid down by the Earth itself. Excavations have revealed destroyed villages, and the evidence found in those excavations suggests it was a great storm that flattened the villages and forests."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	148. Chapter 148 A Lesson in Legends

Title: A Lesson in Legends

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Jamie

Notes: Challenge 230. Baby Series 4 #148. Takes place following Original Truth.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Lesson in Legends

"So... How would the people who dug the holes... Arc... Arceogi...How would they know what it was that knocked over the buildings?"

Milliardo watched as Duo stretched slowly, looking around the room and finally settling to watch him and Jamie. A curious tilt to his head and a slightly arched eyebrow gave away his curiosity over what they had been talking about for so long.

"Over time soil builds up and buries the past. Archaeologists dig down carefully, looking for evidence they can say with certainty comes from a particular time in human history. They have various ways of telling how old something might be. They need to dig very carefully, or they can make mistakes. They scrape the soil back millimetre by millimetre, just so they get it right. You will see evidence of that in the coming days, because I am very much afraid we will be seeing excavations dug to assess the past before we can rebuild large sections of the city. If this storm is like those in the past, then very few wooden buildings will survive, and even brick and stone construction will fail. In areas that have not been archaeologically investigated before, we shall need to bring in archaeologists to excavate and record the past history of the site before we can plan out and reconstruct the city."

"But how do they know it was a storm that destroyed the buildings?"

"This storm will enable us to examine the past records of what we assume was storm damage and confirm their accounts of the past. A building bowled over by a strong wind or storm surge does not simply fall straight down, it will fall on a slant initially and then a massive jumble of debris, wind driven or surge driven, will form. Massive hail stones will not simply bounce off a building, they will tear through roofs and walls, smashing timbers, destroying the buildings in a quite particular way. We can compare the records of the excavations they dug in the past with the destruction going on outside now, and we will know just how accurately they have read the evidence."

"But I still don't understand the dragon. Just wind in the mountains? I don't understand how people could think that was a dragon."

"They would see the storm itself as being caused by the angry dragon. The beast might have called up the storm to punish them and, in the midst of the storm, it might have come into their villages and crofts and wreaked destruction. Then, whilst the storm still raged, it vanishes back into the mountains, its need for destruction sated... At least for the most part. But the beast might come again, at some time in the future." Milliardo smiled at the boy, shrugging broad shoulders slightly "We have to remember that we don't think the way our ancestors did. We live in much more enlightened times."

"But there are no such things as dragons."

"No, there are not... But who is to say that that has always been so? Think about this... People might have found the fossilised bones of a dinosaur and they would have been huge! Much larger than any animal known to walk the Earth at that time. No human had been alive in the days of the dinosaurs, so what were they to think? People in the distant past did not go to school and learn from the accumulated wisdom of the race as we now do. Each generation learns more and leaves more for the next generation to learn. To them such huge bones would likely have meant there must be a creature out there, in the high mountains, deep in the dark forests; even if it has not been seen walking around. There is your dragon, Jamie. The bones of a dinosaur, the wail of the wind in the mountain heights and the terrible destruction of a super storm. Put it all together and you potentially get the stuff of legend."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	149. Chapter 149 Of Restlessness and Diversit

Title: Of Restlessness and Diversity

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 231. Baby Series 4 #149. Takes place a few hours following A Lesson In Lost Legends

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Of Restlessness and Diversity

"Sanc has a rather diverse culture. We are today, primarily a genetic mix of Northern European bloodstock, originally of predominately Scandinavian origins, though far from exclusively so. We have long had a reasonable representation of many other ethnic communities, beliefs and religions. We as a people in the past, and in modern times, frown on people who attempt to push their ideas of religion, social structures and economy on us, instead of accepting the simple truth that we are different. Sanc's philosophies are not merely accepting of cultural diversity, but actively encourage it. We need to be proud of our similarities whilst welcoming new philosophies which we can explore at our leisure. Exploring new possibilities and blending such discoveries and knowledge into the existing culture is to be celebrated. It makes us stronger, both individually and also as a race. You should always remember that 'different' is neither wrong nor bad. It is simply different."

Duo stretched slowly, willing himself to remain seated, but he had been idle too long. He had always been a restless creature and being forced to contain himself as the world around them destructed in a storm of elemental chaos was far from calming. He needed to move, to do something, to go somewhere.

And he knew it was simply not possible.

The children were gathered before the roaring log fire, listening with varying degrees of attention to the young woman who stood in their midst. The older children listened with greater attention, absorbing what she was saying, knowing that this was considered to be 'class' time. Though they were bunkered down and secure from the storm it was no holiday, and the adults had decided they need not miss at least some degree of schooling. Of course, the class was of an impromptu nature, and socio-economic forms and religious make up was way over the younger children's heads. And young people got restless quickly when they had no interest in what was being taught.

"We of Sanc wish for there to be no barriers defined by one's religion or race. People here are free to choose what they believe in and genetic race is seen as no impediment to marriage. We enjoy free choice and we expect others to acknowledge our choices as we acknowledge their right to believe differently. Now, we will talk more of this at a later session. I think we have bored the younger one's long enough, and perhaps a little sport might mitigate some of that restlessness I am detecting. We might choose something to help keep you warm, I think, run off a bit of that restless energy, but first we have hot cocoa and some fruit waiting. Off you go and get some."

Duo watched the mass surge of small bodies only too eager to leave the gathering. Yes, many of them were not exactly thrilled with the subject matter. That would change later, he knew, when the lessons were more energetic.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	150. Chapter 150 Grown Up

Title: Grown Up

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Duo

Notes: Challenge 231. Baby Series 4 #150. Takes place following Of Restlessness and Diversity

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Grown Up

Duo resisted the urge to sigh in a manner that would betray more than a little of his relief. He was uncomfortable with his own reaction to something so simple and yet potentially dangerous. He wondered how warm Chang WuFei might find himself at this time and hovered on the brink of guilt that he was feeling such a sense of relief.

It was a simple thing but comforting on so many levels.

The decision had been made that the bunker's ventilation system could handle a couple of fires burning, so the few rooms they had chosen to heat for the children were now far more comfortable. Comfortable, yes, but by no means tropical. There was no guarantee how long they must stretch their resources.

They had been worrying about exposing the children and the elderly to colder temperatures in the long term, despite the warm nature of the clothing they provided for everyone. Young lungs and old were susceptible to a broad diversity of infections and disease, and though the children and Elders of Sanc were a hardy lot, they were still at risk.

Tests on the efficiency of the ventilation systems of the bunker that housed them had led to the decision to light two fires, warming two rooms to a more acceptable temperature bordering on 14 degrees Celsius. After the frigid temperatures they had been living with it felt tropical.

The children appeared happy enough, Duo mused. Laughing and playing in groups sorted by age for a lively game session that involved a lot of squealing and laughter. It was good to see and he only wished that the children he had grown up with on L2 could have been as fortunate as these children. It was long in the past, but there were days when the past haunted him.

They had been talking about cultural diversity earlier and Duo could only listen and wish that he had grown up in a society that had been as tolerant of diversity. L2 had its own brand of diversity, both in the past and present. Those with power topped the social standing and were few, and then there were those beneath them.

But no, he would not walk down that path again. Once he had been an angry young man, a very angry youth, in truth, but he had grown up. He liked to believe that with each passing year he had grown further beyond the anger and pain. He believed he had found something else to believe in.

Dark hair and onyx eyes flashed through his mind and he glanced at the moon spun silver of the big man seated amidst a pile of paperwork.

There was a lot to be said for an appreciation of diversity.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	151. Chapter 151 A Few Minutes Grace

Title: A Few Minutes Grace

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo + Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 232. Baby Series 4 #151. Takes place a few hours following Grown Up.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: A Few Minutes Grace

"I was under the impression you were looking over official documents."

Relena, with Heero just one step behind her, was looming over him, shading the light from the magazine resting on his thighs. Relena stripped off heavy gloves, the temperature of the room making a quick impression on the warmly bundled young woman.

Heero, too, was dressed in gear one would expect to wear if venturing out into the Sancian winter. Few people ventured out of the heated rooms without taking extreme measures to combat the icy chill. It would take weeks, Milliardo was sure, to raise the core temperature of the building to tolerable levels. Not that they would be able to spare the resources to do so, he mused.

"Am I not permitted even a few minutes grace? Facts, figures and dissertations can be mind numbingly boring after a few hours."

"And knowing you, you've been working more than just a few hours," Relena sighed, settling herself on the arm of the overstuffed armchair Milliardo occupied. "So who ordered you to find something a little more relaxing to do for a while?"

Milliardo sighed. "Duo stole the diplomatic pouch."

Relena giggled softly. "I must remember to reward him. Do you think a knighthood would be too much?"

Milliardo scoffed. "It is inconvenient, but I admit I have enjoyed the rest."

"So what exactly are you... Ooohh, he's nice. Great legs and those hindquarters... Showjumper?"

"Yes. Sanc once had a fine equestrian tradition. We boasted top stallions and brood mares, but our stock is practically nonexistent now."

"The stables have a few carriage horses in them, and one or two decent mares. I have no memory of what it was like before the war, but I have had the chance to see some photo's of some of the bloodstock we once had."

"It is a long road back from the war, but we will walk it with pride and determination. It will take time, but we will get to the stage where Sanc once again walks on equal terms with the world. Even with our equestrian teams."

"Is it not a touch early to consider purchasing breeding stock?" Relena questioned, her head never lifting from the magazine.

"Our budget will not lend itself to acquiring new bloodstock, but it is good to get to know what is available. We still have a few decent mares, perhaps we might manage to present them to a decent stallion or two. I sent the best of our stallions to the mountains for a breeding season, and the heavy stallion will be sent at the end of the year. I intent to assess our bloodstock and just how good it is. The war will have destroyed much of the records, but we may be able to piece together something decent in the way of a register."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	152. Chapter 152 Girls and Horses

Title: Girls and Horses

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo+ Relena + Heero

Notes: Challenge 232. Baby Series 4 #152. Takes place shortly following A Few Minutes Grace.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Girls and Horses

"Don't you think he's a fine specimen, Heero? Look at the legs on him! His hind quarters are excellent. There is a wealth of power in those hind quarters, and he has such a well shaped head. He has a good deep chest for plenty of lung room and I must say I do like his colouring."

Heero could only look at the colour plate of the chestnut stallion and wish himself elsewhere. He had been trained to ride a horse as a part of his training regime under Dr J. His training as a terrorist, [cough] freedom fighter; one had to couch it in more genteel terms given one's current occupation, had not existed solely of experiments, modifications, injections and punishment. His mission diversities required that he be able to pass unremarked in any walk of life the mission statement might require, but talking horse...? Talking breeding and the finer details... That was another matter entirely. He knew how to ride the beasts, how to saddle and bridle the animals and give them the requisite care for good health, but he knew little about the finer points of constitution, conformation and the intricacies of breeding.

"Yes. He does."

He was well aware of Milliardo watching him, the slight tilt of his mouth suggesting he knew exactly how much Heero knew about breeding horses. There was an amused light in those crystal blue eyes, and Milliardo inclined his head minutely, silently acknowledging his attention.

"He would be a consideration for breeding Eventing mounts." Milliardo commented. "He's a Thoroughbred/Warmblood cross."

"Mmm." Relena took custody of the magazine and removed herself from the arm of the chair to settle more comfortably on the couch and patted the seat beside her, never once lifting her head.

Heero sighed and exchanged glances with the King, who snickered softly and gave up on the idea of checking out available bloodstock. His sister obviously was infected by the whole 'girls and horses' phenomena. He would have to find another amusement and he was not at all averse to leaving Heero to fend for himself. The younger man's infatuation for his sister and the absence of the usual time restraints would ensure that Heero did not run.

In all honesty, Milliardo was greatly amused by the courtship.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I think I will chase down Duo and the children."

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	153. Chapter 153 Teasing Game

Title: Teasing Game

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Dowager Duchess Anastasia

Notes: Challenge 232. Baby Series 4 #153. Takes place approximately one hour following Girls and Horses.

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Extended Length

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Teasing Game

The Dowager Duchess Anastasia observed the proceedings with thinly veiled amusement. The horror on the faces of certain attending court officials was worthy of bursting into laughter, but she would not betray herself so openly. Her amusement was purely a private thing, and she had a reputation to uphold. There was precious little that could be termed amusing about Sanc's predicament, or politics, but she should have known she could trust a Peacecraft to find pleasure in adversity.

The children were delighted, of course, and most of the watching adults wore wide grins. There was laughter to be heard and smiles to be seen, wonderful things to witness given their situation. Most amusing to her was how that young stud Maxwell was watching the entire affair with more than a subtle hunch of his shoulders. No doubt the memory of excruciating pain for days after THAT certain incident was the cause of his stance.

The red headed child she had noted spending considerable time with the King wore a grin that threatened to split his freckled face. He whooped in delight as he slid down the banister, face beaming with his enthusiasm. How long had it been, she wondered, since that child had been permitted the luxury of being a child? From what she had heard he had accounted well for himself in protecting the delightful cherub named Jessica.

Lady Alice Darlian paused beside her, bundled heavily against the extreme cold. Whether she approved the actions taking place before her or not the Dowager could not tell, but she was not particularly fussed if the woman was less than amused. It might have been Relena's presence in the affair that so shocked her, but the Dowager was not of a mind to sanction the Princess for taking her turn down the banister.

They had chosen the staircase with great care. It was a not so grand a staircase that it claimed a sweeping curve or any particular height. This was a beginner's staircase, and the whole event was well supervised by adults. As each child began their descent an adult would run beside them, another making the run at ground level in the event the child came off the railing on the drop side. And there were copious quantities of cushions, mattresses and pillows strewn about the area.

She could have wished in her training days... Ah, how long ago had it been? There had been no padded floor when she had learned how to ride a banister! There had been a great deal of sneaking around so as not to get caught, but nothing in the way of personal safety precautions. This safety net took half the fun out of the exercise!

"Overgrown children."

There was fondness and genuine amusement in the woman's tone and the Dowager chuckled softly. No one had to know what she found so amusing, but she was quite certain Alice Darlian would not have been amused. No, she would not have been smiling had she been witness to the events the Dowager had chanced upon earlier. She had caught their gracious Princess teasing young Yuy earlier, subtly using innuendo about stallions and their 'finer points' in relation to similar, and decidedly human, anatomy. The boy had been about to burst, she was sure, before the noise from this game and a subtle cough from the Dowager, had distracted the Princess. Much to Yuy's relief.

No, the Lady Alice would not have been amused, at all, had she caught her daughter in such a teasing game.

End

Karina Robertson


	154. Chapter 154 Observations of Frustration

Title: Observations of Frustration

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Milliardo

Notes: Challenge 233. Baby Series 4 #154. Takes place shortly after Teasing Game

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Observations of Frustration

Duo was, in Milliardo's opinion, antsy.

Antsy, he decided, best described what he was seeing before him and he only hoped no one noticed his concern for the younger man. No one else seemed to, or they were too polite to comment, thankfully, but he was only too aware of the young man's condition.

Duo was working himself up more and more, and at some stage he knew there would have to be a release of all that frustration. Frustration at their confinement, at the constant cold, at the forced enclosure within a defined area of the palace. Frustration from a wide variety of sources, some of them long overdue for a release of tension.

Duo was good with kids, there was no denying that, but everyone had their limits and there were some things one certainly did not want to expose young children to. He needed to be aware of developments and find a solution before... Well, before.

Duo was suffering. The famous wide smile was not so wide. It certainly was not the relaxed natural grin it usually was. Frustration tightened his shoulder blades, stiffened his spine and strained the usually charming smile, sharpening the light in those blue/violet eyes.

Blue/violet. That was the clearest sign. Normally blue eyes were now shading toward the violet that marked the presence of Shinigami.

He had hoped the exercise with the children might work off a little of that frustration, but Duo had steered clear of actually sliding down the banister. Not that he could blame the young man for his reticence, given the not so distant past. Duo's first and last experience with riding banisters had resulted in a week on his back with an icepack between his thighs.

A most memorable experience and not one to be willingly repeated by the male of the species.

But then, this was a beginner's staircase, chosen specifically for young children. The angle was gentle and there was no rather large, and particularly solid, ball to stop one's passage in a spectacular fashion. This time there was a truly wonderful selection of comfy mattresses and cushions upon which to land, not solid marble flooring... not that it mattered. Duo was not of a mind to chance delicate portions of his anatomy by repeating the past.

He had not really expected Duo to participate... Hoping was not 'expecting', after all.

But the children were loving it.

Not that they would be able to keep this up for long. The air was too cold and they could not afford to heat more than the barest minimum of rooms. They would need every resource they had when the storm finally blew itself out. The palace generated its own power, but every bit of it would be needed to accommodate the coordination of the relief and recovery efforts to come.

And he experienced his own moment of frustration. How much longer were they going to be stuck under the influence of this killer storm?

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	155. Chapter 155 Frustration

Title: Frustration

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: Relena

Notes: Challenge 233. Baby Series 4 #155. Takes place shortly following Observations of Frustration.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Frustration

It was infuriating! The world seemed to be against her. She had just about succeeded in getting Heero to weaken and go a little further than chastely kissing her! What utter misfortune to be interrupted by none other than the Dowager Duchess Anastasia herself!

Frustration did not adequately cover her current mood.

The old biddy was sitting there, rugged up to the nines against the cold and no doubt smirking beneath all those layers of furs! She could feel the old woman's gaze on her and the amusement oozing from her had nothing to do with the children having the time of their lives.

Yes, she was indeed frustrated and rather worried that the old woman might say something to her mother.

Not that she was a coward and afraid of her mother's disapproval, nor was she ashamed of what she had been trying to do. Heero could be so... so... frustrating! He was so very, very proper that it made her teeth grate. When they were alone they should take advantage of the opportunity to actually BE together, not sit there like a sack of potatoes and just stare at each other.

Yes, she was in a prominent public position. How could she possibly forget her position? Yes, it was not done to behave in a scandalous manner. As if she ever got the opportunity to indulge herself! Yes, it was expected for her to be the proper public representative of their country... But she was flesh and blood and she had feelings and...

Taking a steadying breath Relena squashed her thoughts before she let out a very undignified scream, venting her frustration for all to hear. It took so long to get Heero to respond to her advances whilst they had the opportunity. They had run out of time before she was satisfied with the re education of her intended.

And he was her intended!

She had had her fill of mealy mouthed 'proper' courtiers and gold diggers out for position and power. She knew Heero was not like that and it had been years since the war ended... And he was so bloody frustratingly slow to make his move!

A girl only had so much patience. Getting him to move their courtship forward was like pulling teeth with tweezers! And Milliardo was a factor in her intended's reluctance. She was well aware of the protective brother syndrome, but she was also assured that Milliardo actually approved of Heero. Even her mother was not set against her preferred choice of mate.

Reluctant, maybe, perhaps... but not against the match. She had a bit of work there to do too, admittedly, but she would succeed in getting her mother truly onside. Her mother and the Dowager... together... but... dare she hope?

For the moment it appeared the Dowager would maintain her silence and she would just have to be a little more... discrete.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


	156. Chapter 156 Survivors

Title: Survivors

Author: Karina

Rating: PG

Pairing: WuFei

Notes: Challenge 234. Baby Series 4 #157. Takes place a few minutes following Frustration.

Spoilers: None

Warnings:

Many thanks to ShenLong Deb for her work betaing this set of fics

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters from the series but the baby is mine.

Title: Survivors

It was not the most comfortable of places to be, but at least they were alive. Out there, in the storm, no one would survive. At this point in time the difference between life and death lay in strong walls and the ability to generate heat.

Wu Fei moved quietly amongst the people, a soft word of encouragement spoken here, the light touch of his hand to a sobbing child's head, a subtle nod to the Elder as he passed… He was required to be the steady rock in this chaotic noise laden world.

Strong walls were their protection and this place could make that boast, but quiet… no, there it fell short. It was far from quiet. Their shelter rang like a bell, but suffering the noise was preferable to the unthinkable alternative. Everyone knew what lay beyond the walls and chose to huddle close together for warmth and comfort.

He kept a careful eye on the energy levels of their equipment. They needed to keep warm but there was the aftermath of the storm to consider, when they would need every asset they could get. Was he being too stingy? Could they, perhaps, spare one more heating unit?

He needed to stop second guessing himself. It was better to be conservative.

No one was freezing, their combined body heat had to be factored into the equation and he ensured that they constantly rotated. Adults always on the outer edges of the mass huddle of humanity had their turn within the shelter of the huddle. He had watched a documentary on strange birds that survived the harshest continent: Antarctica. By huddling together and rotating endlessly so that every bird in the flock had a turn in the core of the group, they survived the harshest winter blizzards. Thousands of them in a huddle in the blasting Antarctic winds.

At least this human huddle had the grace of walls and the use of heating units.

Was it his imagination, or was the noise level slowly decreasing? Were they coming through the worst of it? He clenched his gloved fists within the shelter of his deep pockets, trying to warm the tips of his fingers which, despite the warm gloves, never quite seemed to be warm.

Life or death. It was a never ending struggle, the condition of every living creature. Each day a struggle to survive. Birth and death the beginning and the end of the cycle of life… the alpha and the omega. Why was he waxing philosophical? Still, it was better than huddling in on himself and letting the ceaseless noise of the assault on their shelter drive him insane.

One day at a time, just as he moved with one foot before the other, one following endlessly on. To move was to live and he was far from ready to die. They all were survivors, those who waited in silence, shuffling around the core of the group where they kept the children and the elderly warm.

End

Karina Robertson 2014


End file.
